Shaving cream and Water balloons
by Tapanga-Chestnut
Summary: Ok this is the first fanfic I have posted myself so here it goes. It's basically the story of how Tash, Ally and Tapanga became the girls we all know them as today and how the characters from Yu Gi Oh helped them on their journey to insanity. OC. Please R
1. Remembering

The sun sat high in the sky above their heads casting its powerful glare upon the earth below it. Yami leaned back into the shade, thankful for the cool balcony of Domino high. He sighed and closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face. A slim shortish girl peered around the corner looking guiltily down the partly abandoned veranda. She crept out, hiding something under her shirt. _Damn I didn't see Yami there. Grrr, why does he always sit in the bloody shadows!_ She thought as she walked quickly but quietly past Yami, who remained still. _Maybe he won't notice me this time. _She tip-toed past, she stopped when she heard Yami sigh again.

"What are you doing this time Tapanga?" He said not opening his eyes.

Tapanga squeezed her chocolate brown eyes shut, tucking a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear and turned to face him hiding the object behind her back. "Nothing," She smiled innocently.

"Right, and I'm Father Christmas."

"Really," Came a voice from around a corner as a short girl raced around the corner.

Yami looked at the girl in amazement as she sat on his knee. She pulled her white blonde hair out of her face and put it messily into a pony tail, when tied back her hair ran down half way down her back. She looked up at him with ice blue eyes.

"Get off Tash!" Yami said shoving her off his lap. "Ok, Tash plus Tapanga, wait were missing one. Ally!"

Another girl peered around the corner her orangey-red hair contrasting with her rich green eyes. Tash jumped off Yami's lap and glared at him. "Your not Santa. It's ok Ally you can come out it's only Yami, no one important."

Ally raced over to the other girls also hiding something behind her back. Yami gazed at the three girls standing in front of him each smiling evilly. "Tapanga plus Tash plus Ally equals trouble."

"Why do you always make such monstrous accusations?" Tapanga asked over dramatically.

"Because they are always right," Yami tried to hide a smirk.

"Well we're not up to anything this time so you can just let us go and go back to sleep." Tash said folding her arms.

"What ever it is that you are planning do it near here so I can get you out of trouble."

"Like always," Tapanga smiled kissing Yami on the cheek.

Tapanga, Tash and Ally walked over to the corner of the balcony. Tapanga removed the item from behind her back. Tash giggled evilly reading the label 'Shaving cream for men.' Tash looked at Ally who removed a small bag of water balloons from behind her back. Yami smiled watching the girls filling a water balloon with shaving cream. Marik and Bakura came around the corner and sat beside Yami wiping sweat from their face. "Don't ever play footy in the middle of the day."

Bakura looked over to the girls who huddled in the corner still trying to fill the water balloons. Marik smiled noticing what Bakura was looking at. "Remember when they were good,"


	2. Bus ride

**Ok well here is the second chapter. I don't own Yu Gi Oh however I do own Tapanga Chestnut, **

**Tashicola soda-pop scotch is owned by Tashikola **

**Ally Montgomery is owned by benji's lover iz a cowfree **

Tapanga lay in her bed staring at the ceiling fan spinning around in circles. She glanced over at the clock, 6:29am. _One more minute._ She sat up and climbed out of bed, she pulled the covers over making it all nice and neat.

The alarm went off and she pressed the button leaving the room heading for the kitchen. Tapanga removed a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the draw, placing them on the table. The cereal and a bowl of fruit already sat in the middle of the table. She poured some of the cereal into the bowl; she pulled the milk out from the fridge and pouring it into the bowl putting it back into the fridge. She sat down and removed a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it cutting it into her bowl of cereal with her spoon. She ate in silence looking up at the clock occasionally. She stood up tucking her hair behind her ear she washed, dried and put the bowl away before turning down the hall, entering the bathroom. She removed her tooth brushed and put toothpaste on it putting it into her mouth brushing its bristles against her teeth.

She walked back to her room Taking her pajamas off and folding them then placing them under her pillow. She slipped her school shirt on making sure her tie was straight, she put he skirt on zipping it up brushing it off. She sat on the bed siding her white socks on over her feet and covering them with black school shoes.

She locked the door behind her, her school bag on her back filled with books. Tapanga looked at her watch, 7:01am, _plenty of time._ She walked down the path down to the bus stop.

The bus rolled to a halt opening its doors letting a cool blow of air breach the bus' interior. Tapanga climbed onto the bus and showed the man a piece of laminated blue cardboard with 'bus pass' written in big, black, bold letters and her name beneath it. "Good Morning," She said politely walking past to her usual seat in the middle of the bus.

I t pulled to a stop at another bus stop and a shortish girl with orangey-red hair jumped onto the bus waving good morning to the driver as she took a seat beside Tapanga. "Good Morning Tapanga." she said with a smile.

"Good morning Ally," Tapanga replied as the bus drove around the corner and stopped once again.

This time a short girl with long white blonde hair that was tied back in a braid stepped onto the bus. She sat beside Ally and looked at the two. "Morning."

"Good morning Tash," both Ally and Tapanga said in chorus.

Tapanga glanced over at Tash who did not look happy to be there. "Tash, what is wrong?" she asked.

Tash looked up at Tapanga silently, she sighed. "First of all my brother…"

"Wait a sec. which one?" Ally asked. "Was it James?"

"No,"

"Was it Blade?" Tapanga asked joining in the guessing.

"No,"

"John?" Ally guessed."

"No, he's at military school." Tash shook her head. "You got twenty to choose from how about I just tell you?"

Tapanga and Ally nodded.

"It was Blade's twin worra. He woke me up to help him with his home work."

"Isn't worra the one in college?" Tapanga asked thinking of Tash's second eldest brother.

"Yes! I'm in the tenth grade of high school and he is getting me to help him. So anyway after that fiasco at 2 in the morning. I get woken up again at five so we could have a family meeting," Tash gave a heavy sig as the bus began to slow down. "It looks like we might be moving."

"WHAT?" Tapanga's eyes were wide and she looked at her friend.

The bus stopped and the girls got off at the station. They walked over to their next bus and stood in line waiting to board. Tapanga looked over her shoulder at the information booth. "Oh I almost forgot I have to get a new timetable mum threw my old one out. I'll be back."

Tapanga stepped out of the line and walked quickly over to the information desk and took one of their free timetables. She looked down at the times and walked smack into something solid, she fell to the ground. She gazed up at the figure she had walked into……

**Ok I'm going to leave it right there! I know it's fairly short, but it is longer that my last one. What do you think Please review and I will update soon**


	3. moving

**Thank you, to those who review it is greatly appreciated. I had one review asking what these three "Mary Sues" had to do with Yu Gi Oh! Well they are my own characters that get put into Yu Gi Oh! So there may be chapters without Yu Gi Oh characters in them. **

**Ok… I don't own Yu Gi Oh but god I wish I did. However I do own Tapanga Chestnut, Tashicola soda-pop scotch is owned by Tashikola and Ally Montgomery is owned by benji's lover iz a cowfree **

**Well now that that's over with this is Chapter three……….**

_Tapanga stepped out of the line and walked quickly over to the information desk and took one of their free timetables. She looked down at the times and walked smack into something solid, she fell to the ground. She gazed up at the figure she had walked into……_

He looked down at her with brown eyes, which stood out against his white-lilac (very very very pale) spiked hair. He had a very well toned body that was hidden beneath a public school uniform. "Hey Ryou,"

Tapanga couldn't help but stare, she couldn't believe she had been so clumsy. "I'm sorry." she looked away, hiding her reddened face. "I… I wasn't watching where I was going." When she glanced up another boy was there with him.

He looked almost identical tot the other but his look was softer and he wore a smile. "I am sorry for my brothers lack of manners." He apologized helping her to her feet. "My name is Ryou and this is my brother Bakura."

Tapanga brushed herself off, "I'm sorry I really should watch where I am going. I'm sorry but I have to go my bus is boarding."

"It was nice to meet you," he said politely.

Tapanga waved as she joined her friends on the bus. Ryou watched her go glancing at his brother. Bakura stood still with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Ryou sighed rolling his eyes. "What?"

Bakura looked at him. "Private School girls," he said with a sleazy grin and raised eyebrows.

Tapanga sat quietly on the bus deep in thought. Tash glimpsed over at her. "What's wrong?"

Tapanga looked up at Tash, "You can't move it will wreck everything."

The bus pulled to a stop and the girls got off and stood out the front of their school. It looked more like a prison. With a large black fence that ran around the schools perimeter like a snake biting it's tail. The building itself was much like a cube made out of bricks, with a roof and windows. Hundreds of girls flocked into the school all wearing the uniform and their hair tied back into tight braids if it was long other wise it had to be a short cut. The three girls walked into the building the air-conditioning a pleasant change from the outside heat. Tash looked at them grimily, "Exams. Mid-semester break is an Exam and the rest of a school day away."

Tapanga smiled at them. "Well then let's do it. Good luck. See you soon!" She turned and walked into a slowly filling room.

Tash and Ally turned to each other and smiled before walking to their own exams. Two long hours later. The girls emerged from their exam looking rather confidently at each other. Tapanga walked out into the yard and sat in their usual spot a bench and small table that sat beneath a tree. Tash and Ally sat across from her and they all removed their lunch boxes from their bags. Tapanga bit into her apple looking at Tash. "Did they say why you are moving?" She asked obviously not happy with the thought of her friend moving away.

"Yeah dad got posted." Tash said peeling a banana.

The rest of the recess break was silent all deep in their own thoughts. The bell rang once signaling they had five minutes to get to class. They stood up packing away their food and headed off to English. They strolled into class and sat in their normal place the middle desk in the middle of the room. The class filled from the front with everyone taking up the routine seats and taking out their books and pens waiting for the lesson to start. The teacher entered the room she was young but had a sharp look. She wore glasses that highlighted her blue eyes and had her tick auburn hair tied back in a ponytail. She began writing on the board; the students began copying without any questions. The room was silent as the girl that filled the class copied the notes.

The day ended uneventfully, with the girls catching the bus home, the same as they did every other day. Tapanga smiled at Tash reassuringly, her mood had not changed since she told them she was moving. Tash got off the bus and waved good bye, Tapanga and Ally waved watching her house slowly move away. Tash's house was huge! It was five stories high and had over forty-eight fully furnished rooms. Tash, her twenty brothers and two sisters all had their own rooms and study. The walls of the mansion where an off white, it had with a copper roof and each of the windows had a mahogany frame. The house stood out beautifully among the rainbow coloured gardens and small water features.

Tapanga sighed noticing Tash's eldest brother Blade sitting on the steps leading up to the house waiting for Tash. Ally smiled. All of Tash's brothers were good looking; they either had white blonde or dirty blond hair and various shades of blue eyes. Tapanga always loved their eyes, eyes were her weak point. Ally laughed, before getting off the bus at her stop, her own brothers waiting at the door, they had probably forgotten their key again.

Tapanga climbed off the bus thanking the driver as she went. She unlocked the door and walked through it closing it behind her. A deep voice came from the kitchen, Tapanga's eyes became wide as she recognized the voice, she ran into the kitchen and hugged the boy tightly. He jumped slightly, then realizing who it was hugged back. "Leo." Tapanga muttered not letting go.

He was well built and tall for a boy of eighteen, he had to be. To be good at any martial arts you had to have strength, which Leo had. His hair was brown not nearly as dark as Tapanga's, his eyes where light brown. He was very handsome and the number of girls that were usually hanging off him showed that. Tapanga finally let go of him and stood back for a moment, looking at her brother carefully. "So did you bring me anything?" she asked. "You know if you go away for months at a time all to compete in foreign Judo tournaments, you have to bring back presents for your little sister."

Leo laughed and hugged her. "God I missed you." he let her go and took his shirt off to reveal an extremely tone body. "I may have presents if you put my shirt in the wash for me… I spilt orange juice all over it in the plane."

Tapanga sighed and took the shirt and raced it into the laundry, walking back into the kitchen to find it empty. She looked at the empty glass on the bench and rolled her eyes _one good thing about you being gone I didn't have to keep cleaning up after you._ She washed the glass and placed it upside-down on the sink to dry. "That'll cost you!"

Tapanga strolled down the hall down to his room she knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in," Leo had removed a small box from his bag; it was wrapped neatly in gold wrapping paper and had a shiny silver ribbon.

Tapanga sat on his bed and looked up at him innocently. Leo smiled removing a white Judo suit form his sports bag that he used when he traveled. "Well open it," he urged.

Tapanga did not have to be told twice; she carefully picked the box and gently unwrapped it being careful not to rip the paper. Once the paper was gone a small green box remained, she lifted the lid and peered inside. She gasped as she removed a white gold chain and pendant from the box. The chain was a simple white gold chain, but the pendant had a single eye of Ra (the Egyptian god of the Sun) made of Iron ore and the pupil of the eye was a diamond. She jumped up and hugged her brother again. "Thank you!" she said into his ear.

He kissed her forehead and took the pendant form her putting it around her neck. Tapanga only stopped smiling when she heard her parents enter the house announcing their presence as they walked in. "Kids we need to talk… Come into the kitchen."

Tapanga and Leo entered the kitchen. Tapanga's mum and dad were both standing at the fridge. Her dad was tall and had sandy blonde hair that held wisps of grey with hazel eyes. Her mother was a spitting image of her and her brother, dad had been a little disappointed when she had looked like her mother and not him. Leo gave his mother a hug and a kiss and hugged his father.

"Well," Tapanga looked at her father as he began to speak he looked nervous and she wondered why. "Well, nice to have you back son," he continued. "Ok I'm going to get straight to the point. Leo you and Tapanga are moving out."

Tapanga could not believe her ears, she was only just sixteen and her parents were kicking them out, her mouth dropped open. Her Father raised a hand to signal for silence as Leo began to protest. "Your cousins are coming to live with us for awhile they will need your rooms."

"That doesn't explain why we are getting kicked out!" Leo retorted.

"Well they are about the same age as you two, and their parents are going on a trip around the world." He paused for a moment. "So your mother bought an apartment for you two to live in… we will still pay for you."

Leo looked sideways at his father. "What's the catch?"

Their father looked at his wife as if asking for support. "It's in Tokyo."

"What! That's on the other island! Couldn't you just find us a place here?"

"Do you remember what happened you and your cousin met Leo?" his father asked his vice firm.

_Flash back:_

_Leo's cousin sat on his bed flicking through a Judo book. Tapanga knocked on the door. Leo answered it and Tapanga walked in and sat on the bed. "Hello Rae." She said politely. _

_Rae looked at her, in her blue singlet and three quarter denim, skirt. "Tapanga can you get me a drink?" he asked slyly._

_Tapanga nodded and left the room. Rae started flicking through the book again. "I reckon your sister would be easy." _

_Leo flicked around and glared at his cousin. "What did you say?"_

"_You heard me!"_

"_Take it back! NOW!" _

_Rae smirked and stood up staring Leo square in the eyes. "No." he replied simply._

_Leo could feel his rage welling up inside him. He and his cousin had never really gotten along. "I'll give you on last….." _

_Rae clenched his fist, and swung at Leo, hitting his jaw. Leo smiled as he slammed his cousin against the wall and rammed his elbow up hitting his nose, Rae retaliated with a punch to Leo's ribs. Leo simply drew his hand back and slammed into his cousins gut. Rae doubled over in pain._

_End Flash back:_

"Yeah but he deserved it!" Leo said defensively.

"I don't care, you broke his nose! You are going, there is no more discussion!"

Tapanga stormed out of the kitchen and ran to her room and lay on her bed. _Not me too, what about Ally…we're being split up._

**Well that's the end of Chapter three I'll post four soon, Please review I like to hear what people think….. Also can someone please tell me, **

**Which one is the Yami: Marik or Malik? **


	4. Brothers

**Yeah thanks to those who reviewed, there was one person in particular that I would like to dedicate this chapter to and that is ………RUSTYSPOONS! crowd applauding **

**Ok… I don't own Yu Gi Oh but if I did you would know about it. I do own Tapanga Chestnut, Tashicola soda-pop scotch is owned by Tashikola and Ally Montgomery is owned by benji's lover iz a cowfree.**

**On with Chapter four……….**

Ally walked to the door with a smile as her brothers waited for her leaning against the wall arms folded and eyes closed. She put the key in the door and opened the door, both her brothers opened their eyes and walked inside without saying a word.

Ally looked at them suspiciously. They stared back at her. They were taller than she was which wasn't hard considering she was relatively short. They were identical in every way, they both had mop-like black hair and golden brown eyes. They had a slightly tanned skin and had toned bodies. Ally stared at them knowing they were hiding something. They turned away form her and headed towards their room. "Darja…Benji." She folded her arms and gave them a look like a police would as he would at the start of an interrogation.

They turned and face her guiltily. "Yes," they had this way of talking in unison, it could be creepy.

"What are you hiding?"

"What do…" Darja began.

"You mean?" Benji finished.

"You know exactly what I mean, spill it." Ally said slowly advancing toward them.

She gave them a look and they crumbled. "Ok, ok." Benji said.

"Didn't they," Darja stopped.

"Tell you?" Benji finished the question.

"Tell me what?" Ally said looking confusedly at them.

"We're being," Benji started this time.

"Kicked out." Darja said.

Ally gazed at them not sure what to make of the information. Darja and Benji looked at each other. "So are you."

"We are being moved to Tokyo for bout six months… only while the house is being renovated."

Ally glared at them, so it was only temporary, that didn't matter. Darja and Benji laughed at Ally, "You should have seen your face," they said together between laughing fits.

Ally walked into her room and noticed it was packed up and boxed were scattered everywhere. She stormed out of her room and snatched the cordless phone up and raced back into her room dialing Tapanga's number on the way there. The phone rang until a fimilar voice picked up the phone. "Hello,"

"Hello Leo," Ally answered as her brothers opened the door with extreme speed.

"Leo's back!" they shouted and ran out of the house.

Ally smiled. "Leo you can be expecting visitors any moment now. Is Tapanga there?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec I'll….. DARJA….BENJI…" The phone dropped and there were sounds of chattering boys.

"Well that was quick," ally said to herself just as Tapanga picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tapanga said into the receiver.

"Hi Tapanga it's Ally."

"Hi Ally hang on I'm just going to my room ok." There was silence for a moment, it was almost deafening. "Ok I'm back…Ally you'll never get what my parents are doing to me…They moving me to Tokyo all because my cousins are coming to live here…"

Ally smiled _This was perfect._ "Really which cousins? Is it Rae the one whose nose your brother broke?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yep Ally it's…."

"Wonderful!"

Tapanga was silent. "You want me to move away," her voice was shocked and Ally could just see her face.

"No I don't want you to go but I'm going to Tokyo too! For six months while the house is getting renovated." Ally paused. "So we can go together!"

"Really?" Tapanga sounded unsure.

"Yep." Ally could hardly contain her excitement.

"Ok then, but what about Tash?"

"Where was she being transferred to?"

"Ummm I don't know she didn't say. I'll ask her and call you back tomorrow….ARRRRR!"

Ally sat up straight moving the phone away form her ear.

"GET OUT! AND KNOCK NEXT TIME!"

"What happened?"

"Your brothers and Leo walked into my room while I was getting dressed."

Ally laughed.

"Don't laugh, anyway got to go, I have to make dinner."

"Ok Tapanga talk to you later."

"Cya."

Ally hung up the phone and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes drifting into a light slumber

**Lame ending to a Chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! And I will update a.s.a.p **


	5. New Home, New School

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh. I do own Tapanga Chestnut, Leo Chestnut, Tashicola soda-pop scotch and her 20 brothers and 2 sisters are owned by Tashikola and Ally Montgomery and her twin brothers are owned by benji's lover iz a cowfree.**

**Here is Chapter five…….**

Tapanga sat on the plane staring out the window, not really looking at anything in a seemly daze. Leo nudged her as the flight attendant walked past. Tapanga looked at him he had a huge grin on his face. He showed her a white piece of paper with a phone number. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Girls everywhere, even twenty five year old chicks." he lifted the arm of their chair and put his arm around her. "You look tied."

Tapanga's eyes began to droop as she fell asleep with the beating of Leo's heart as a lullaby.

Her eyes jerked open as the plane hit the ground roughly. Leo smile and kissed her forehead. "Hey sleeping beauty… We're in Tokyo."

Tapanga blinked the sleep from her eyes, and unbuckled her seat belt when the plane can to a stop. Leo stood up and pulled their bags from the over head bag storage. Tapanga strapped her bag to her back. A looked at Leo sleepily. Leo smiled and hugged her. "Mum said she bought me a car as well as the apartment, if this is the treatment we get when we are sent away I think I'll want to stay away." He said trying to lighten her mood.

Leo lead them to collect their baggage and then to a car that had a large sign saying Chestnut. It was a bug, Tapanga brightened up at the sight of it. She loved bugs. Leo removed a set of keys from his pocket and dangled them, the key clattering against each other. Tapanga smiled as Leo opened the boot and put the bags in. The boot was rather big for a small car. She climbed into the passenger's seat and put her seat belt on, Leo got into the car and put the keys in the ignition. Tapanga opened the glove box and removed a map and handed it to Leo. Leo stared at the map for a while then folded it up. "Ok, let's go." He drove out of the air port and onto the road.

Tapanga stared out the windows watching the building go by. Leo finally pulled to a stop after about an hour of driving. The "apartment" turned out to be a small house. It was a simple two storey brick house with a beautiful garden that edged a small path that wound its way up to the front door. They stepped into the garden and the sound of flowing water distracted them, they looked over to the fence where a small waterfall and pond had been set. Stepping stones guided a path over to the water fountain. Tapanga squatted down and stared into the water, small fish swam around moving towards the shadowed water. Leo opened the door and walked inside waiting for Tapanga. Tapanga followed him inside her mouth dropping open. She had only expected a few chairs, fridge, washing machine and possibly even a bed. But it was fully furnished with leather couches in the lounge room and a small coffee table, then there was a large cabinet with a big screen TV which was connected to a cable network and had a dvd-video player. Leo stood in awe. He slowly moved towards the kitchen with Tapanga following close behind. The kitchen was just as luxurious, with a two door stainless steal fridge, dish washer, stove and microwave. Tapanga stared at the dishwasher then at the ceiling. "Thank you."

They walked through to the laundry which wasn't much more than a washing machine, dryer and a few cupboards. Tapanga ran up stairs and opened the first door on the left. It was the bathroom. It had a bath and shower with a wash basin all in stainless steal and was all tiled. She closed the door and continued her explorations; the next door she opened was the toilet. Then she opened a door that had her name written on it, she walked into the room and looked at the space that was to be hers. It was rather spacious; it had a wooden desk that had a laptop on it with a large red bow sitting stunningly on top. The bed was a double bed with pale blue bed sheets, beside the bed was a bedside table it had an alarm clock and a lamp. The walls were pale blue; her wardrobe was two large mirrors and a small walk in wardrobe. Filled with new clothes, she smiled and lay on the bed. _Mabye it wouldn't be so bad after all._ "Tapanga! Phone." her brother shouted from down stairs.

Tapanga sat up and walked down the stairs to take the phone off her brother. "Hello?"

"Hello," Ally's voice came from the receiver.

"Hi Ally. Have you guys arrived yet?'

"Yeah we arrived three days ago, and guess what I live one street away!"

"Really?"

"Yep and guess what if you walk around the corner you will find an extremely large house and guess who lives there…"

"Ummm Tash!"

"Yep."

Tapanga walked into the kitchen and noticed a few envelopes on the bench; she had not noticed them the first time around because of the excitement that came with a new house. She opened them as Ally rambled on about her plane trip over and how some sleazy twenty-five year air hostess was hitting on her brothers. "Hey one of those was hitting on Leo. Probably the same lady." Tapanga looked at the letter from a school called Domino high. "She put me in a public school!"

"What? Tapanga… what?" Ally sounded confused.

"My mother put me into a public school… And it's a mixed school!"

"Is that a good thing?"

Tapanga stood silently thinking about the question. "I… I don't know I have never been to one… Which school are you going to?"

"Hang on I'm opening the envelope now… Ummmmmmm Domino High." Ally was silent reading the letter through. "We start Monday! Wow that's, that's tomorrow!"

Tapanga stared at the letter. "Do you want me to get Leo to take us there now? So we can get books and what not."

"Yes please,"

"Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes."

Tapanga hung up the phone and walked up to Leo's room. She knocked on the door and waited fro an answer before entering. "Leo, would you be able to take Ally and I to school to get our books?"

Leo glanced over at Tapanga and nodded walking down to the car. "Where does she live?"

"One street away she will be waiting out the front." Tapanga said climbing into the car.

Leo drove down the next street, only to find Ally waiting out the front of their house. Ally stared at the bug with a wide grin; she climbed into the back of the car. "It's a bug!" Ally said putting her seat belt on excitedly.

Leo drove to the school seemingly already knowing where to go. The school was much unlike her previous school. It was bright and inviting! She climbed out of the car followed by Ally then Leo. "I just thought of something….It's Sunday, what makes you think it's going to be open?"

Tapanga sighed. "One because it said it was open on the letter and two because there is a boy over there."

They walked up to the entrance looking as they went. The boy stood out side the door leaning against the wall, he had white-lilac spiked hair and brown eyes. He stared at Tapanga for a while before opening his mouth. "You're the girl from the bus station the one that bumped into me."

Tapanga looked at him taking a side step closer to her brother. "Yeah, ummm hi."

Bakura smiled. "Are you coming to this dump they call a school?"

Tapanga nodded apparently not impressed by his description of the school. Leo looked down at his sister then up at Bakura. "I'm sorry but are you stalking my sister?" he asked bluntly.

Tapanga looked at her brother slightly shocked, although she didn't know why; he brother, Tash's brothers and Ally's brothers were always around watching out for them but they were a bit over protective of their sisters. Tapanga smiled as she remembered what happened when she had been asked out for the first time.

_Flash back:_

"_Ummm Tapanga would you go out with me?" _

_Tapanga stood still not sure what to make of the question, when her brother walked over and stood between them. "Sorry mate, but she's taken."_

_At that moment Blade Tash's eldest brother put his arm around Tapanga's shoulders. The boy who had asked Tapanga out stood there speechless for a moment. "Who are you to tell her if she's taken!"_

"_I'm her brother and what I say goes." Leo said folding his arms._

"_Yeah, well… well…" _

_SMACK! Leo stood face turned blood running down the side of his face. The boy stood with his fists clenched and the knuckles on one hand reddened. Leo smashed his fist into the boys face, the boy dropped to the ground. "Do you want a hand?" Blade asked with a smirk on his face._

"_No, thanks."_

_End Flash Back._

"No," Bakura answered not fazed by Leo's abrupt question, he actually seemed amused.

"You said you saw her at a bus stop, the only bus stop she has been at are the ones at home that would mean you were all the way up there and now you're here what does that imply to you." Leo said his voice calm.

"That I would be a stalker… But I'm not I was there visiting my Grandmother, old hag. With my brother." He added.

At that moment Ryou walked out the door of the school. "Oh hello Tapanga." He said politely.

"Hi," Tapanga waved. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce everybody. This is Ryou and his brother Bakura. And this is my brother Leo and my friend Ally."

"Hi," Bakura said with a teasing wave.

"Ok Bakura we have to go now… I gather we will see you all later?" Ryou asked indirectly.

"More than likely." Ally said as they left.

Tapanga, Leo and Ally walked into the building the air-conditioning a relief from the heat. They strolled over to the reception desk and waited for the lady to finish typing. "Hello how may I help you."

Leo leaned on the desk and smiled. "These two girls are due to start school tomorrow we only just arrived in town today so they need their uniforms and books."

The lady glanced at the two and took all three of them to a room behind the office. The room had three large filing cabinets and two rooms running off it. She walked over to the middle cabinet and opened the second draw and removed two pink shirts that were in plastic casing, she than opened the third draw and removed two skirts. She handed one each to the girls and ushered them into one of the rooms. "Try them on to make sure they fit."

Tapanga followed the orders and began undressing in the second of the two change rooms. She pulled the shirt up and looked at it. It was hideous, it had a pink Jacket type look with a whit shirt beneath it and a large blue bow. "I am not wearing this!" Tapanga shouted through the closed door.

"Neither am I!" Ally seconded the notion.

"Just try them on girls." The receptionist urged. After about five minutes of silence she finally spoke. "Do they fit?"

"If you mean does the shirt only just cover my ass and is the shirt hideous, yes. Yes it does fit." Tapanga replied.

Leo looked concerned about the short skirt part. "How short is that skirt? Don't tell me show me."

Tapanga opened the door an stood there by the look on her face she was unimpressed. She did not realize how good she looked. The uniform seemed to highlight her bodily features, her slim figure and her long perfectly shaped legs. Leo looked at her wide eyed. "You look really good. But I will not have guys looking at you in that short skirt!" he said with authority through his voice. "Do you have any longer skirts?"

"Longer no you could go up a size but that will do little for the length."

Leo sighed. "I guess that will have to do bubz… Go put your other clothes back on and well get your books and get out of here."

Tapanga walked glumly back into the room and Changed back into her clothes. When she got out Ally was already getting her books. The receptionist got out two sets of books one set for each of the girls. "Any you young man?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Oh no, no, no I finished school. You girls go out to the car and I'll pay for this."

They dropped Ally off at home and went back to their home. Leo ordered pizza and they ate it in front of the TV. Tapanga went up to bed and lay awake thinking about tomorrow.

**There you go chapter five all finished, please review. Thanks to all those who do an those that don't just think do you like getting reviews? Need I say more. Lol well that's that. **


	6. Protective Brothers

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh. I do own Tapanga Chestnut, Leo Chestnut, Tashicola soda-pop scotch and her 20 brothers and 2 sisters are owned by Tashikola and Ally Montgomery and her twin brothers are owned by benji's lover iz a cowfree.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed I love hearing people's opinions on my writing**

**Here is chapter six…….**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Tapanga sat in the car tugging endlessly at her skirt. Leo glanced over at her and smiled. "You know pulling at it won't make it longer."

Tapanga stopped immediately and looked at her brother. "Aren't you the least bit concerned some perverted guy will…"

"No," Leo interrupted turning into the school. "Now get out."

"But…" Tapanga pleaded.

Leo lent over and kissed her forehead opening the door at the same time. "Have fun… I'll see you soon." he said with a wink.

Tapanga climbed out of the car grumbling under her breath. She turned and watched as Leo drove around the corner in his little yellow bug. Tapanga suddenly felt something run smack into her, she regained her balance and straightened her skirt looking down at the boy who had run smack into her. He had big violet eyes that were full of innocence and tri-coloured, spiky hair that kinda reminded her of a porcupine. He stood up and dusted himself off, Tapanga noticed how short he was only just reaching her shoulder his high spiked hair included. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the path like that." Tapanga said apologetically.

"Oh no, no it was my fault I was running." he looked up at her. "I haven't seen you here before are you new?"

Tapanga felt awkward. "Yeah I am."

"Well my name is Yugi Moto." He said holding out a hand.

Tapanga shook his hand. "Tapanga, Tapanga Chestnut."

"Sorry I have to leave you, I have to get to class do you know your way to the reception I can show you there if you want." he offered.

"No it's ok I know how to get there. Thanks anyway."

Tapanga waved as the small boy ran into the building.

The receptionist walked her to a room and knocked on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Shiro but you have a new student."

_That's right just announce my presence so everyone can stare at me. _Tapanga was pushed into the room and the door closed behind her. The teacher greeted her with a smile. Tapanga looked at the class, it was almost empty! It only had nine people in it including her and the teacher. "It's ok this is homeroom it is supposed to be small." the teacher said noticing Tapanga's alarm.

Tapanga looked the class over, they all seemed to be bizarre in one way or another, she recognized one face, Bakura. Bakura nudged the boy beside him and the whole group's attention, except one, was now on her. Tapanga couldn't help but stare at them for a moment. One looked almost identical to the boy that ran into her in the morning. He had tri coloured hair but he had blonde streaks as well as a blond fringe, his eyes were also violet but his eyes were nowhere near as soft s Yugi's, they were the most intense eyes she had ever seen. She moved along the class, the next one she noticed had brown hair that came to a sharp spike in front of his head, beside this boy was a blond haired boy he had chocolate brown eyes and seemed to be the loud one in the group. Beside him sat Bakura, beside Bakura was a younger looking boy he had purple eyes and a dusty grey coloured hair that spiked up slightly at his fringe. Beside him sat a boy with rich black hair and the richest green eyes Tapanga had seen, he wore a dice earring and sat there twirling his hair. Beside him sat a girl staring out the window she had short brown hair, for some reason Tapanga didn't like her, but she couldn't figure out why. Then finally over in the corner sat a boy typing away on the laptop that sat in front of him his blue eyes racing across the screen as he typed, he had brown hair that sat flat against his head.

The group watched her expectantly. Miss Shiro smiled at her homeroom. "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

Tapanga nodded nervously. "My name is Tapanga Chestnut. I came to this school from an all girls private school," she looked out the window as if out there held the next thing to say she sighed and pointed out the window. "And that there, under the tree is my brother, Leo."

Sure enough there was Leo comfortably sitting under the tree, he waved and smiled as he noticed all the people, except one, in the room staring at him.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door and once again the receptionist entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt you but you have another one."

Ally stepped into the room and smiled at the sight of Tapanga, the door closed and Ally walked over and stood beside Tapanga. "My name is Ally Montgomery and I'm from the same school Tapanga is from and yes those two boys that just joined Leo are my brothers. Darja and Benji."

All the eyes, except the one set, looked back outside. Darja and Benji sat down beside Leo and waved.

There was another knock at the door and the receptionist stepped in looking rather flushed. "Last one I promise."

Tash stepped into the room closing the door behind her. "Tashicola Soda-pop Scotch pleased to meet you." she glanced up and out the window. "There are two of my twenty brothers. That's Blade and Worra, they're twins"

Two boys that simply looked like older male versions of her were now greeting Leo, Darja and Benji.

"By the way our brothers can be a little…" Tapanga searched for the right words to say.

"Over protective!" Ally finished Tapanga's sentence for her.

"A little…I wish." Tash said glumly.

"Ok… Umm how bout we go around the class and all introduce and say a little about ourselves." Miss Shiro suggested. "We'll start closest to the window."

The boy with the tri-coloured hair looked at Tapanga and sighed. "My name is Yami Moto, I am the defending Duel Monsters champion."

"Yeah I'm Tristan Taylor and well I was once a robotic monkey." said the boy with the brown hair that came to a single spike.

The boy with blonde hair sat silent for a moment looking around. "Oh, I'm Joey Wheeler two time runner up and…."

"And a stupid mutt." said the boy typing on the laptop.

"Why you…" Joey threw himself at the boy typing on the laptop only to be held back by Tristan.

"I'm Bakura,"

"My name is Marlik Ishtar, I once lived under ground and I own my own motor bike." Said they boy who sat beside Bakura.

"I'm Duke Devlin the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters." said the boy with the rich green eyes.

"Hi I'm Tea Gardner, I want to go to America one day to study dance. I hope we can be friends." said the only girl in the group.

Everyone looked at the boy behind the laptop. He looked up for a moment then continued typing. "I am Seto Kaiba CEO of the Kaiba Corporation."

"And I'm Miss Shiro your teacher."

Ally looked at Tapanga with a worried look as if to say 'what a ditz'.

"Ok then you had better get off to class you three have the same time table as Yami so you can follow him around." Miss Shiro said leaving the class

Yami walked out the door with Tapanga, Tash and Ally following close behind. Kaiba pushed past them knocking Ally into Tash and Tash into Tapanga all falling to the ground much like a domino effect. The girls looked up at who had knocked them over noticing their brothers walking into the building all cracking their knuckles. Kaiba looked up at them unconcerned by their physical threats; Blade was the first one to throw a punch, which Kaiba blocked with his metal brief case. Almost as soon as the fight started four large security guards appeared, and helped Kaiba. The fight turned into a big brawl with ten people fighting. Leo, Darja, Benji and Worra ended up fighting someone almost double their size. Although their brothers were built for their age, strong and smart they coped a decent beating, Blade seemed to have the imprint of Kaiba's metal case on his face; however the guards looked worst for wear and Kaiba seemed to have no injuries at all. They all sat out the front of the principal's office waiting to be seen.

**Ok there you go chapter 6 done. Please R&R, I will post chapter 7 soon.**

**Thanks to all those who review! **


	7. Enrollment

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh. I do own Tapanga Chestnut, Leo Chestnut, Tashicola soda-pop scotch and her 20 brothers and 2 sisters are owned by Tashikola and Ally Montgomery and her twin brothers are owned by benji's lover iz a cowfree.**

**Chapter seven here we go….**

Kaiba walked out of the principal's office looking rather smug, he glared at the brothers and walked off with his guards close behind some of them limping. A young woman stepped out of the office her expression unreadable. "The headmaster will see you now,"

They stood up and walked into the room single file with Blade and Leo at the back. "That's a lovely imprint on your face, that Kaiba didn't seem to have any injuries Blade you're loosing your touch." Leo teased.

"Well he is going to have a lovely bruise on his stomach I can tell you that much. You don't look all that good yourself, you must be loosing your feel for fights too then." Blade said his face unchanging.

"No, the guard I was fightin' was the one that limped away,"

They fell silent as the stood in front of the headmaster's desk. The room was unusually bright and the walls were covered with certificates, the wall beside the desk had a large bookcase pressed against it, it was filled with books and had a shelf with photos on it. The floor was tiled and seemed to glisten under the light, making the room look exceptionally clean. The desk itself was a magnificent to look at, it was smooth and its varnished surface looked as though it did not belong in a school, it was craved spectacularly from mahogany. The principal himself looked like a very tidy man, he wore a suit and looked like a business executive. His faded hazel eyes only making his grey hair more obvious against his aged face. The boys stood still expecting to be yelled at like they always were when they started a fight, they were all shocked when he spoke calmly.

"Boys," he began his voice steady and calm. "I don't want to hear about the fight, I am sick to death of hearing about fights. All I want to know is why you are on my school grounds?"

All the boys looked at Leo, Leo was always the one to talk their way out of trouble it was a gift he had. "Well you see sir…"

"Let me make one thing clear, you cannot be on school grounds if you are not enrolled in this school."

Leo smiled. "Well then give us the enrollment papers.

The other brothers looked at Leo horrified by the thought of going back to school. Leo winked as the principal directed his attention to his assistant. "Makeo, would please get five enrolment forms please. Thank You."

The assistant left the room without saying a work bowing politely as she closed the door.

The headmaster walked around to the front of his desk and leant back on it. "Because you are not yet enrolled I cannot punish you, however I could have you charged with trespassing," he paused letting his words sink into the young boy's heads. "And Mr. Kaiba could have you charged with assault…however Mr. Kaiba has no desire to have you charged as both parties gained injuries; he does not see this event fit for his time so he has let it drop. I myself do…not agree with punishing first time offenders, however if while you are enrolled at my school and cause trouble I can imagine you will learn the path to the detention room very, very quickly." he was silent for a moment, "Is that understood?"

The boys nodded and were dismissed they were directed to the reception where enrollment forms lay waiting. They all glared at Leo while filling them out. "Remind me why we are doing this," Worra said putting his pen down after completing the form.

Leo glanced up from his form. "So we can look after our sisters."

"And why did that involve us enrolling in school again,"

"We don't have to pass the classes, we've already done that. But this way it will save us from being bored and give us an excuse to look after the girls."

Benji and Darja nodded in agreement, "Well if it keeps us out," Benji started.

"Of trouble," Darja finished.

"Oh but it won't, it's more likely to get us into trouble but I have a feeling detention won't be so bad." Leo said as the lady took their forms and began entering them in the computer.

**Well what do you think? I know it's a short chapter and it will probably be the last one for a small while cause I am going on a holiday! Yeah! But I promise I will have another one up as soon as I get back. So Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! And I will be back soon.**


	8. Slow Changes

_Hello Everyone! Thank you for waiting for the next chapter, I got back from holidayz and my computer broke how unfair is that? Then to add to that I have lots of school work. So to make up for the long wait I have typed a long chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to __benji's lover iz a cowfree_, _tashikola and rustyspoons who always find the time to review. Thank you!_

_And Now on to Chapter 8….._

The brothers sat on the bench out the front of the reception as the receptionist typed their details into the computer. Leo watched the other students change classes smiling at all the girls that walked past, the girls would look at each other then turn away giggling continuing their way to their next class. Leo smiled and laughed at their reaction it was always the same. Blade smiled at Leo _he just can't help himself_. He nudged Leo and nodded toward the entrance Yami walked in followed by Tapanga, Tash and Ally. All five brothers stood up as their sisters entered the room trying to hide the guilty look upon their faces. Tapanga walked up to Leo while Yami talked to the receptionist. "Why?" She asked

"Why what?" he said looking over at Blade who was laughing.

"Why did you start that?"

"Because…Because I can!"

Tapanga rolled her eyes with a smile finding its way to her face. "Are you going home before you create more trouble?"

"Yep… After school."

"What do you mean after school?" Tapanga eyed him suspiciously. "This isn't going to be like the time you tried to enroll in my all girls school is it?"

Leo shook his head. "No, not at all,"

Tapanga breathed a sigh of relief.

"Because this isn't an all girls school."

"We can go now," Yami said tapping Tapanga's shoulder.

Leo glared at him as Tapanga turned to follow him out the door. "No, no, no."

Yami stopped and stared at Leo. Leo folded his arms. "Where do you think you are taking _my_ little sister?"

"To the cafeteria," he answeder unfazed by Leo's 'tough guy' routine.

"Full name, age and social security number,"

"How is this relevant?"

"If you want to be taking my sister anywhere I need details."

"What so you can hire a hit man if anything goes wrong." Yami said his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"No cause if anything goes _wrong_ I won't hire a hit man I'll do it myself."

"Yami Moto I'm 18 and I don't have a social security number I work for my Grandpa he pays in cash."

Worra tapped Leo and showed him a laptop screen, it had Yami's school profile on it. Leo shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Never trust someone with a good school photo," he said looking back at Yami.

"In that case I don't trust you Leo, or any of your friends." Tapanga said with a smile.

Leo smiled his eyes scanning the computer screen. "No criminal history at school but what about outside."

Worra's fingers danced across the key board; again he showed Leo the screen a single name was written at the top of a blank screen, Moto, Yami. "Nothing you're a regular goody-goody two shoes. Ok I give you permission to take my sister to the cafeteria."

"And the remainder of her classes," Yami added.

"Why?"

"Well we have all the same classes and it is either me or Bakura."

Leo looked up at Bakura who smirked and waved girlishly with a look that made Leo shudder. "No, not him there are too many book rooms and Bath rooms around here."

Yami tried not to laugh knowing Bakura's reputation. Leo looked at Blade who was talking to Tash. Tash wandered over to Tapanga and pulled on her sleeve. "Ok we're going…Leo behave."

"Don't I always," he kissed he on the fore head and waved as she left the office.

Tapanga returned the wave and she disappeared around the corner with Tash and Ally catching up. Worra sat down his hands flying over the key board again, a long list of people appeared on the screen. "The people associated with him."

"You're a computer wiz!"

"What would I do without you?" Leo asked with a stupid grin.

"Stalk them till you found out everything," Worra said sarcastically.

"Your probably right," Blade said as he turned to follow the receptionist into the change room.

Leo, Benji, Darja and Worra sat quietly waiting for their turn to get their school uniform. Blade stepped into the reception fixing his jacket. The uniform fitted well over his toned body, the blue long pant were loose, he wore the jacket open and the white shirt un-tucked hanging just over his belt. "Nice, very nice." Leo said circling Blade looking over him like a concerned parent.

The receptionist walked out and looked at the four boys. "This may take a while, so do you mind if I ask my daughter to help?" she asked

The boys shook their head. She gave a sigh "Tina."

A young girl stepped out of the small office, she had blonde hair, hazel eye and a slim figure, she wore a school uniform and black shoes. The receptionist smiled at her daughter, "Can you helped these boys get their uniforms? You can start with Leo, is that?"

Leo grin widened as he stood up fully composed. "Yes mama,"

"Follow me please," Tina said turning to the storeroom.

Leo grin broadened further, he winked at his friends and followed Tina. Darja, Benji, Worra and Blade couldn't help but smile and feeling sorry for the unsuspecting girl.

Darja and Benji walked out of the change rooms and into the reception wearing their uniforms very similar to the way Blade wore his. Worra sat down beside Blade his jacket done up portraying the serious professional side of him perfectly. They all sat there waiting for Leo to come out, he had gone in first and still not come back out. Blade's mouth slowly twisted into a smirk as the minutes passed. Half an hour passed and Leo finally emerged wearing the uniform in the same fashion as Blade. Blade took one look at Leo's face smiling when he saw the satisfied look on his face. Tina followed seconds later smoothing her hair out. The receptionist gave her daughter a disgusted look. Tina simply rolled her eyes and returned from the office she originally came from.

"Here are your time tables boys and a map stay out of trouble… It's lunch right now so you can go out into the school grounds." she said dismissing them.

"Shall we go…" Benji started.

"find the girls." Darja finished.

"Yes I think we should," Blade said.

They found their way into the cafeteria with ease. They stood at the entrance scanning the crowd with their expertly trained eyes. It was seconds before they found their sisters sitting with Yami and his group. Leo frowned and his fist clenched as he saw Bakura sitting a little too close to Tapanga for comfort. He tapped Blade and pointed at Bakura they looked at each other and nodded. Blade and Leo carved their way through the crowded room over to Tapanga and Tash's side. Blade squeezed in between Bakura and Tapanga putting his arm around her, Leo did the same to Tash who sat between Marlik and Tapanga. The girls looked at each other unsure what to make of their brothers actions. Tea stared at them eating the brussel-sprouts on her plate without showing a sign of their distaste. "Do you like eating them?" she asked.

Tapanga, Tash and Ally looked up at her and shook their heads. "Then why do you eat them?" Tea asked with a confused look.

"Because we have to," Ally answered.

Tea shrugged and continued eating her soup. Bakura stared at the arm draped around Tapanga's shoulders. "Are you…. two together?"

Blade smiled at Bakura squeezing Tapanga's shoulders leaning her into him, "Yes, she my fiancé."

Bakura almost fell out of his seat with shock. Yami's eyes widened and looked up at Tapanga who simply sat there unchanged by the change of atmosphere around her. Bakura looked at Tash then at Leo and I suppose you two are…."

"Engaged, yep." Leo said with a smile.

"You have got to be joking!" Joey burst out finally joining the conversation.

Blade and Leo shook their heads as if amused by their reaction. There was a moment of scilence broken by Joey. " But why?"

"Well it all started when we were about four," Blade said.

_Flashback._

_Blade and Lunar sat on the couch beside a young woman with blond hair and green eyes, the tv was on and a woman crying on it._

"_Oh Maria I thought he loved me…" the woman sobbed._

"_Next time on Once Loved will Stella ever get her groove back?"_

_Blade and Lunar jumped from the couch hitting the floor clumsily. "Was that girl hurt by that boy?" Blade asked his innocent eyes filled with confusion._

"_I think so, wanna go play outside?" Leo asked._

"_Yeah."_

_They crawled through the dog flap in the door and stood on the stps watching their younger sisters sitting on a rug under a tree playing with two plushy dolls. "What if they get hurt by a boy?" Leo asked Blade._

"_They wont!" Blade said his little voice as definite as it possibly could be for a toddler._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I trust you."_

_Leo looked more confused than when he had been, when his mum tried to teach him the ABC. "I trust you to but what has that got to do with the price of eggs in china?"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Don't know heard dad said it."_

"_Oh ok, umm what was I talking about…Oh yeah ummmm…Well you can marry my sister and I'll marry yours so they will never get hurt,"_

"_Where did you get that idea?"_

"_Tv,"_

"_Oh"_

"_Now what?"_

"_We cut our hand and then shake them to seal the deal."_

"_Where did you get that idea?'_

"_Tv,_

"_Oh_

"_Does it have to be a big cut? I'm allergic to blood"_

"_No, I'll go get one of mummy's pins." With that he disappeared through the dog flap returning moments later with a sharp sliver pin "You first!"_

_Leo pricked his thumb, his eyes began to water as a small bead of blood ran down his hand. Blade did the same having a few tears roll his cheeks. They shook hands their thumbs throbbing as they squeezed their hands together, they let go and sat down on the ground crying._

_End Flash back._

"I didn't cry but Blade did." Leo said defensively.

"Did too!" Blade said

"So your not denying the fact that you cried," Joey said with a single eyebrow raised.

"A real man is not afraid to cry and you did too Leo!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too!

"What you wanna piece of me!"

"Yeah!"

Leo and Blade stepped out of their seat and lunged at each other wrestling to the ground trying to strangle the other before they were strangled. Tapanga, Tash and Ally stood up taking their trays to the counter, with a final glance over their shoulders watching Leo and Blade now laughing at each others blooded nose or split lip in Leo's case, they followed Yami to their next class.

The rest of the day flew by uneventfully. The next week was almost exactly the same as the first day, Leo, Blade, Worra, Darja and Benji got in a fight almost every day with Seto Kaiba and his guards. On Tuesday it was because Kaiba refused to share a book with Tapanga. On Wednesday it was because one of Kaiba's guards looked at Ally the wrong way, Thursday it was because Kaiba insulted Tash, calling her a stupid girl. And Friday was because Kaiba glared at the girls just as they walked passed. Each day they received a detention, they found the detention room rather pleasant. It was a bright room with a large window that had lovely view of the basket ball court and the female basket ball team that trained during lunch and after school, the detention time. The room also had a fish tank that ran the full length of the back wall it was filled with colourful fish and plants. The detention teacher was far to nice for the job she allowed them to do what ever they wanted as long as they kept the noise down and didn't leave the room.

"Lunch!" Joey shouted opening the class door leading into the hall.

Tash, Ally and Tapanga handed their tests in and joined the group heading for the cafeteria. Once in the line with their trays they packed the plate with the five basic food groups, Tash sneaking and extra slice of cheesecake. Joey watched them in disgust. "How can you?"

Tash gazed at him wondering what to make of his question.

"How can I what?"

"Fill the plate with healthy food,"

Tapanga stared at Tash who stood their, Worra appeared behind them. "She can because she is a good girl and she is going to put that extra slice of cheesecake back, aren't you."

Tash sighed. "Yes Worra I am."

"No how can you?" Joey asked again

"You pick up the spoon, scoop the food and put it on your plate." Tapanga said sarcastically.

Bakura, Yami and Duke looked at her with wide eyes. Tapanga covered her mouth shocked by her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't…I'm sorry." Tapanga bowed her head and stared at her black polished shoes.

"What are you sorry for?" Yami asked.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful," Tapanga said still not lifting her head.

"That my friend," Bakura said putting an arm around her, "Is a little we call sarcasm…Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Leo stood behind Bakura bending his arm behind his back. "and that was a little thing I call don't touch my sister, last warning."

Tash and Ally stared at Tapanga still stunned by her sarcastic remark. "If you mother had of heard that you would have your mouth washed out." Ally said handing money over to the cashier.

"I know, I'm sorry I…" Tapanag repeated.

"Did you grow up in the some really posh house or somethin'?" Duke aske moving over to their usual table.

"Umm you could say that," Ally said.

"I would say disciplined." Tash said.

Tash, Tapanga and Ally sat down and began eating their vegetables.

"Stop don't do it!" Joey shouted.

The girl all stopped the fork half way to their mouths, they lowered their forks and looked at Joey.

"I can't stand you eating that stuff!"

"Just cause you can't eat them mutt." Seto said walking past.

Joey growled slightly, "Do you even like that stuff?"

All three girls shook their heads.

"Then don't eat it!" Joey said slamming his hand on the table.

The girl jumped, almost that second their brothers were standing behind Joey their eyes glowing red (anime style). Joey jumped and cowered under their deadly glare. "Stupid mutt," Seto said walking past his expression a straight as usual.

"Who you calling mutt?" Joey shouted at Kaiba.

"You obviously."

"Prime example of sarcasm," Bakura said with a smile. "Once again directed at our ever faithful dog."

"Bakura!" Joey launched himself across the table.

Tristan and Duke jumped from their seat holding Joey inches away from who sat their laughing at him. Tash sighed and began eating her vegetables. "Noooooooooo!" Joey shouted dropping back into his seat. "Healthy food is for breakfast and dinner only, lunch and snacks is a junk food designated time…I just had an idea,"

"Did it hurt?" all three girls said. Their eyes became wide and they bowed their heads their faces reddened.

"Echem, I was saying, from now on until you are able to choose food that is not healthy for lunch I shall choose for you!" Joey stood up slamming his foot on the table making the plates jump. Tapanga, Tash and Ally looked scared by the thought that Joseph Junk-Food Wheeler would be choosing their food.

There you go. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry if my updates are irregular I'll do my best to post as often as I can.

But for now please review, btw if you have any suggestions I am open for ideas. All reviews help in their own way. Thanks.


	9. Robots

**Hello ppl sorry for not updating sooner, I really haven't had the time…Everyone give a cheer for school holidays! Lol. Pls read and review. Ok it's short but it sets up for the rest of the story**

Leo, Blade, Worra, Benji and Darja sat at the table shoveling the food into their mouths as though they hadn't eaten in days, while Tapanga Tash and Ally poked at their food as if it were poison. Blade glanced at his sister then at the other two girls and nudged Leo, Leo watched them for a while before opening his mouth to do something other than stuff his face. "Is there something wrong with the food?" _what a stupid question the food is great, hmm I think I'll have fourths._

"No, it's nothing." Tapanga said putting her fork down.

"Well why aren't…" Benji started

"You eating?" Darja finished.

"I don't want Joey picking my food," Tash burst out almost in tears. "What if he tries to make me eat meat!"

Leo and Blade smiled. "Is that's what's worrying you?" Blade asked

Ally nodded, "Mum says you shouldn't eat junk food, it's bad for you."

"When was the last time you had a slice of pizza?" Leo asked.

"January of last year." Tapanga said with her head bowed.

Leo's mouth dropped open. "No wonder you're a twig, your eating rabbit food."

"Rabbit's don't eat steak," Ally said with her head low. "I'm sorry I should have said that…it was rude."

"Right! I cannot handle this!" Leo stood up. "You lot are like robots!"

Tapanga, Tash and Ally sat there staring at Leo.

"You are robots… You do as your told when your told, when a person asks you what your opinion is you agree with them even if they are total idiots…You have a time schedule, how many others in your class have time schedules…You listen to that classical shit mum played from the time you were born…Why do you think I have been traveling around the world, dad wanted me to play tennis. I mean do I look like a scrawny little country club tennis player. When dad told me he wanted to play tennis I went onto the net and found the most full contact sport I could, he was so pissed with me." Leo smiled, laughing to himself. "The point is you cannot continue livin' like this, how creep is remembering the last time you ate pizza…that was over a year ago! You are not the robots our parents raised you to be…it's bout time you showed us that."

"May I be excused?" Ally asked.

"No! Don't ask just get up and go." Leo said.

"Leo, Leo…you're so inspirational," Blade mocked. "It just makes me want to go out and get pregnant."

Leo's eyes became wide. "Mind you if you do anything stupid like that I'll kill you…. Before mum kills me."

Tapanga smiled and picked up her fork and ate some of her food, Tash copied.

**Told you it was short hope you liked it pls review. The next chapter will be up very soon. **


	10. Lunch

_Ok here is chapter 10. Thanks to those who reviewed this chapter is for you._

Tapanga, Tash and Ally stared at the food as though it were going to jump out at them. "Well eat up." Joey said waiting with anticipation.

"Now there is no meat what's so ever in this food is there?" Tash asked still a bit unsure about what she was going to eat.

"No, I made sure of that."

Tash picked up the fork and stabbed the spring roll, oil greased out the side, she looked at Joey and then at the food. She lifted it to her mouth and took a small bite. Everyone at the table watched as she swallowed the food, Tash smiled and ate the rest of the spring roll with a nod of approval. Tapanga picked up the satay on her plate and pulled off one of the pieces of chicken. Ally took a bite of her dim sim then dipped it in sauce and ate the rest. Joey stood up so proud of himself; he walked back to the line returning with a tray full of cheesecake. "Deserts on me."

Bakura joined the group sitting down beside Ally slamming a newspaper on the table looking rather grumpy. "Stupid teachers." He mumbled pinching a dim sim from Ally's plate.

"What did they do now Bakura?" Duke asked lifting a can of soft drink to his lips.

"He didn't believe me when I said Ryou ate my homework."

Tapanga couldn't help but smile.

"I mean it's not like I lied, I ripped it up and put it in his soup and told him it was cabbage."

"Remind me not to eat soup at Bakura's," Ally said with a huge grin.

"Pour Ryou." Tash said helping herself to the cheesecake.

"Why didn't you just copy the homework off Tristan?" Duke asked.

"Because he didn't do it,"

"What about Yami, he always does his homework, if he didn't he might get a B" Duke said with sarcasm.

Yami ignored the comment and looked down the table at Tapanga who smiled.

"Because He wouldn't let me, bloody goodie-goodie." Bakura sulked.

Leo and Blade sat on the window sill near the table watching their sisters while Worra, Darja and Benji went and got lunch. "I like seeing them like this," Blade said not taking his eyes from Tash, who was still eating the cheesecake.

"It's nice. When dad told me our cousins where coming…"

"You offered to move out," Blade added sarcastically.

"No I made sure he let me take Tapanga, apart from the fact my cousin is a dog and I don't trust him…she looked so unhappy, even around Ally and Tash. She didn't really know the meaning of happiness, if you ask her she will say she was happy but she never smiled like that at home with mum's shadow always looming over her."

"Tash was the same…I remember when she threw a tantrum when she reached five cause she wanted to go to military school, all because everyone else had." Blade laughed at the thought of Tash in military school.

"Why didn't you go to military school?"

"I did," Blade laughed harder. "I got thrown out, the first Scotch in over a decade. Believe it or not Worra used to be worse than me, but after military school he became serious, he never regained that fun about him."

Leo frowned. "If he was worse than you why didn't he get thrown out?"

"Because he didn't piss off the right people."

Bakura opened the paper after finishing off Ally's cheesecake. "I have decided we are going to the movies on the weekend."

"We, whose we?" Tash asked.

"You, Tapanga, Ally, everyone."

Tapanga and Ally perked up at the sound of their name. Tea looked down the table at Bakura "I can't I have dance practice."

"I have to work," Yami said trying to get out of the conversation with Tea in the most polite way possible.

"I can't I'm helping Yami," Joey jumped in.

"More like talk to me while I do all the work." Yami said.

"Tristan?" Bakura looked at him hopefully.

"Sorry man I have to meet Serenity at the music store." _Yep me and sweet Serenity all alone at a music shop, alone, without Duke._

"I can't I actually have homework," Duke looked disgusted by the fact. "I have to do it too I was told if I don't I'll be suspended."

"Your beginning to sound like Yami," Bakura added sarcastically

"Marlik?" Bakura began to look desperate.

"I'll be there," Marlik replied.

"I have a appointment so I probably won't be able to make it." Duke said taking his tray to the bin. "But give me a call."

"Wait I'll have to ask my brother," Tapanga jumped up and walked over to Leo.

Tash and Ally followed quickly. "Can we go to the movies?" they chimed.

"With…" Darja started.

"…who?" Benji finished.

"Bakura," Ally said.

"No!" Leo jumped in before anything else could be said. "You're not going into a dark cinema with that, that, guy."

"Oh great insult Leo," Blade said smacking Leo across the head. "Yeah you can go…"

"What!" Leo almost jumped out of his skin.

"Send him over here."

Ally, Tash and Tapanga skipped over to the table and sent Bakura over to their brothers. He walked over to the brothers, the walk seem a lot longer when you had five sets of eyes watching your every step. He stopped in front of them as if he were a man on trial. "Name of the movie?" Blade asked

"The Conqueror of Shambala," Bakura replied hastily.

"Time and day?"

"12, noon"

"This will be your first and last chance screw this up and I swear I screw you up."

Leo burst out laughing. Blade glanced back at him, "Get your head out of the gutter…. I will drop them off."

_Thank you for reading, pls review. Chapter 11 will be up very, very soon!_


	11. Movies

Hello back again! Thanks to those who review it is good to hear (or rather read, lol) pplz opinions. Well here is chapter 11….

Tapanga stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel, with a toothbrush in her mouth brushing her hair with Leo leaning in the doorway watching her every move. She roughly tied her hair back and finished brushing her teeth and rinsed the minty foam from her mouth. Leo didn't move as she pushed past him and disappeared into her room returning minutes later wearing a navy blue summer dress that fell past her knees. The phone rang, finally Leo left the door and picked up the phone, by the time he came back Tapanga had her hair tied back in a pony tail and was applying lip balm. Leo glared at the orange gel like substance. "What is that?"

"Lip Balm," Tapanga replied screwing the lid back onto the little tub.

"Looks more like gloss from here," Leo muttered.

"It's a balm."

"I don't like it its too glossy…wipe it off."

"Leo, come on my lips are cracking…one split this morning."

"Fine, leave it on then…but don't come crying to me when some guy notices the gloss."

"It's a balm!"

"That reminds me we have to pick they guys up."

"How does that remind you…I give up…wait a minute how many guys are there?"

"Blade, Tash, Darja, Benji, Ally…who else would the guys be?"

"Leo having that many people in your little bug is illegal."

"Hey rules are made to be broken."

"You should get a bigger car."

"What… so we can look like shaggy in the mystery machine."

Tapanga smiled and left the bathroom, Leo walked down stairs and slipped his runners (sneakers/shoes) on over his socks. Leo watched as Tapanga came down the stairs slipping her arms through the straps for her bag, _she looks like she's going to church…what has my mother created. _Tapanga walked out to the car and waited in the front seat for Leo.

They stopped at Ally's house and picked her and her brothers up filling the back seat easily, the next stop was Tash's house. Ally moved over as much as she could with out sitting on Benji's lap, half of Blade fitted in the car. Ally sighed and moved onto Benji's lap, Tash jumped into the car sitting on Blade's lap. Tapanga smiled grateful for the front seat. "Here we come Bakura!" Tash said with a little too much enthusiasm for all of the brothers liking.

"How bout' we skip the movie," Leo tried, with a small ray of hope.

"Leo we said we would go it would be rude not to," Tapanga protested.

A large rock just fell covering Leo's ray of hope. He sighed as he turned the car off, Tapanga held her hand out. Leo climbed out of the car delaying the hand over of money just that little bit longer. Tash and Ally stood beside Tapanga, all three standing waiting for the money to buy their ticket.

Bakura sat on the bench staring at the stairs his eyes widening as he saw the girls walk up into view. _My god they remind me of nuns._ Marlik came over to Bakura and handed him his ticket, Bakura nodded in the direction of Tash, Ally and Tapanga Marlik looked up at them, _why do they remind me of nuns. _Leo, Blade Darja and Benji stood pressed against the walls of an open elevator watching them talk. "Doesn't this seem…" Darja started

"Stalkerish to anyone else?" Benji finished.

Ting! "Oops." Blade said accidently leaning against the buttons.

The doors of the elevator began to close the Leo threw himself at the closing door just as is shut with a slight clink.

Bakura shook his head. "Have you dress like this all your life?"

"Yeah," Ally answered.

"I'm sorry but we are going shopping." Bakura removed a mobile from his pocket. "Yeah Duke, it's Bakura… we have a major fashion problem here…. well is your appointment done yet…yeah…yeah…no….yeah…yep…yeah as if we wouldn't…ha ha ha ha ha…no not at all…yeah… ok see you in 15." Bakura put the mobile back in his pocket and smiled. "Duke is the only guy I know that can pick out clothes for chicks that is not gay."

The elevator stopped, but the doors didn't open. "Leo man isn't the door supposed to open?" Blade asked staring at the door.

"Hey Duke over here!" Marlik shouted.

Duke walked over to the group with a wave.

"What happened to your appointment?" Ally asked.

"Oh they saw me early," Duke said looking each of the girls up and down. _They remind me of nuns, a little less conservative perhaps but nuns nonetheless._ "Right let's go, third floor is the best for cothing."

They walked up to the elevator, a small red light was flashing. "Hmm it's gammed, hope no one is in it." Duke said dawdling towards the stairs.

"Poor bastards." Bakura laughed.

"Third floor ladies."

Tapanga and Ally walked over to the display window of the first shop and stopped, staring at a pair of black cargo pants with multiple pockets and straps. Duke strolled up beside them with a smile. "Nice, very nice…let's go and get you a pair."

Tapanga and Ally's eyes dropped. "We can't." Tapanga said once again staring at the pants. "They're not lady like." She mocked her mother's voice.

Ally smiled. Duke shook his head, "Right watch this shop for a few seconds…See that lady?"

A Lady walked out of the shop with a pair of denim pants on, Tapanga and Ally nodded. Tash now came up beside them watching the lady walk past. "She is the owner of the five star hotel across the road and is at the country club almost every Sunday." Duke smiled and waved, receiving a wave back. "Still think wearing pants is un-lady like."

The girls didn't reply. "Ok how's this, what if you try them on and see how you go from there?"

Tapanga and Ally almost jumped out of their skins to race in and try a pair on. Bakura, Tash, Duke and Marlik followed them in. Duke grabbed a yellow and a blue tank top and handed them to Tapanga and Ally who were already on their way to the change rooms. Tapanga burst out the room with the blue tank top with the cargo pants on with a big grin on her face. Bakura, Marlik and Duke looked at the outfit with a huge smile, Duke nodded. The shirt was close fitting and the pants had a slight flare at the bottom. Ally stepped out of the fitting room, not quiet as happy as Tapanga had been. Duke's smile faded "What's wrong?"

"I don't like the shirt."

Bakura stared at her; _I don't see what is wrong with it I mean DAMN! I never thought these girls as hot…cute maybe but not hot…shit their brothers aren't here are they? _Bakura looked aroun_d quickly. _

Duke returned from the clothes rack with a beige t-shirt with graffiti style flowers printed on it. "Try this."

She went into the room and returned with a grin of equal size of Tapanga's. "I gather your going to take it." Marlik assumed, slightly side tracked by Tash.

Both girls nodded. Tash skipped past them and into the change rooms she emerged wearing a denim army print skirt that had pockets all down one side. "Your happy in skirts?" Duke asked indirectly.

"Yeah I'm happy."

"Well then… wait here." Duke wandered off to the shop assistant, wandering back with her following keenly behind. "These three need a new wardrobe, these two like pants this little blonde one likes skirts, but…we don't want too shorter ones as their brothers would butcher us.

Leo slammed his fist into the elevator door, Blade, Darja and Benji were already on the floor playing cards. Leo punched the door again he grunted clutching his fist. "That one hurt did it?" Blade asked with a smile. "Go fish."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"Yes but I can be a quiet type of concerned when I want to be."

Leo sank down to the ground swearing under his breath.

"Hello is anyone in there?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah can you help us?" Blade shouted to be heard through the thick metal doors.

"Yes but it may be a few hours so I suggest you get comfortable." the voice said.

"Too bad if we were claustrophobic," Leo said with a grin.

"I'm thirsty." Darja said.

Ally jumped out of the change room with a pair of loose jeans and a 'Rasmus' t-shirt. Tapanga copied Ally and jumped out wearing a pair of tight jeans and a spaghetti strap purple shirt with a dragon up the side. Tash did the same wearing a black gypsy skirt and a pale blue long sleeved shirt. Bakura just wanted to jump up from his comfy seat and drag them into the change room for some _fun_. "Ok, Last outfit for this shop." Duke handed them each the next set to try on.

Once again they emerged with big smiles. "Only one dislike. God I'm good." Dike turned towards Marlik.

Marlik sat staring at Tash. "Marlik…Marlik!" Duke taunted.

Marlik's head snapped towards Duke. "Yeah."

"Can you carry Tash's clothes," Duke asked picking up Tapanga's clothes

Bakura was half way to the counter with large pile of Ally's clothes; the shop assistant had already begun scanning the clothes through.

"Go fish." Leo said staring at his cards.

Benji stared at the buttons beside the door. "Have we tired pushing this?" He lent over and pushed the button with an open symbol on it.

Ting. The door opened smoothly, all the brothers stared in disbelief. They jumped up and race out the door and down the stairs. "Why don't we check the cinema first?" Leo asked.

"You know Bakura." Blade stopped at floor three. "I have a feeling therein here."

Leo crept onto the floor stooping behind a large pot plant. He gestured and one by one they crept across to where Leo was hiding. "ccrrcrr. (imitation of walkie talkies) Leo." Blade said into his watch from the back of their single filed line.

"Crrrrcccrr Blade." Leo replied in the same fashion.

"Crrrccrrc I see them."

"Crcccrrc where?"

"Crrccrccr 12 o'clock, crrrrcccrc wait no 1 o'clock"

"Crrrccrrc what?"

"Crrcrcrcrcrccc 1 o'clock"

"Cccrrrcccr oh."

They dive rolled over to the shop window watching as their sisters Bakura, Marlik and Duke left the shop and entered a surfing shop. "Crrrcrcrc looks like they have done some shopping." Blade said sarcastically looking at them. Bakura, Marlik and Duke all had at least twenty bags each.

"Right girls get a pair of bathers any little accessories you want, we'll then get some shoes then we had better go back…especially if us guys want to see tomorrow."

The girls chose bathers and followed Duke to the shoes shop where they each got four pairs of shoes.

"Crrccrrcc what the hell are they buying?" Leo asked.

"Crrcrrc shoes," Blade said with a grin.

Tapanga, Tash, Ally, Duke, Bakura and Marlik raced up the stairs as fast as they could, each carrying a minimum of five bags. They sat down on the bench out the front of the cinema panting, just as Leo, Blade, Darja and Benji walked up the stairs. Bakura leaned over to Marlik, "Is it just me or do they look bigger?"

"What do you mean by bigger exactly?"

"Muscular,"

"Yep,"

They both gulped and wiped the sweat from their faces.

"Been doing some shopping," Leo said with a sadistic smirk.

Blade, Darja and Benji had the same look, it was the look they gave Kaiba before starting a fight. Bakura, Marlik and Duke took a step backward standing in line with the girls. "Yeah, the movie was canceled." Tapanga lied.

"Tapanga, my darling sister…you just cannot lie, plus liying is bad sure break the law break rules but don't lie…not even white lies…which by the way is what you just told…do you need to know what a white lie is?" he added sarcastically.

"No,"

"Ok then, let's go home…Younger sisters day to make lunch!" Blade jumped in.

Tash, Ally and Tapanga waved good bye to Bakura, Marlik and Duke and squished into the tiny bug driving home.

Marlik sighed. "Well I though we would get thrashed for sure."

Bakura and Duke nodded. "That wouldn't please _my_ big brother too much." Marlik added.

"That reminds me when does he get out of prison?" Duke asked.

"In three months time." Marlik laughed. "He said the first thing he is going to d is get a sledge hammer and smash the shit out of dad head stone."

"That's right he went away for killing your father didn't he." Bakura said turning to the movie timetable. "So do we want to see this movie or not?"

So there you go another fun chapter. Thank You to those who take the time to review…Please Review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, sorry if is not really soon…but I'll do my best….In the mean time Have fun!


	12. Music

**Hello pplz! Sorry I havn't updated 4 a while I hav been away at nationals and sick…but I'm betta now….Thank you to those who take the time to review….. so here is the next chapter….**

Leo stared at the invitation on the fridge regretting the fact he had said she could go. The invitation had come last week on Wednesday. Marlik handed them out. It was for his brother who had been _away_ for sometime and was coming back. The party was in a month and has said he wanted heaps of time for people to RSVP as it was a pretty big party. Pretty big. Leo had to give the guy credit though, he did invite the both of them (Tapanga and Leo) to ensure that Tapanga could come.

What was worse was Tapanga had used his speech about becoming your own person against him. He regretted it deeply, pretty big parties where really hard to manage ( to keep an eye on their sisters that is.) Leo couldn't help but remember the mayhem that Tash half family reunion had caused, there were so many boys there and Tapanga was 13 at the time. He couldn't help it he had this big brother complex about him, Blade had it too and so did Darja and Benji, that was his defense anyway.

Tapanga walked into the kitchen in one of her new outfits a pair of tightish jeans and a pain black tank top. He had to say her new wardrobe was a lot better than her old one, there were no church like/ nun wearing outfits but there were no skanky ones either, once again he could help but congratulate the guys on a job well done. In a way they helped her out of her old clothes and into her new ones…It was only when he thought about it in exactly those words that he worried a little.

Tapanga smiled removing an apple from the fruit bowl and walking into the lounge. She sat on the couch with the apple wedged between her teeth pulling on her shoes. Leo smiled here was his chance, yet again to play the big brother role. "And where do you think you are going?"

"To the shop (big shopping center/mall like)," Tapanga said with the apple still between her teeth.

"Ok give me a minute….Are we picking the others up?"

"No they're meeting us there," Tapanga smiled at the chance to pick on Leo's little bug. "They said they didn't want to have to fold themselves up to fit in your tiny car."

"Oh ha ha….There is nothing wrong with my bug!" Leo said defensively from the other room.

"Oh don't get me wrong it's a great car just not for all of us…I did see a car the paper though it was like a family van just a lot cooler looking….I think you should get it just for when we all go out…you ca still have your bug for just the two of us."

"Ok Tapanga I will get a bigger car…but I'm keeping the bug!"

"Good I like the bug."

Tash waved to Tapanga as she climbed off the escalator. Leo and Blade gave each other a head nod and waited for Ally who was coming through the door. Darja and Benji joined the little group followed by Ally. "Right so what are we doing today girls?" Blade asked with a smile.

"We are meeting Yami at the music shop, Tristan told him what music we like and he almost died….so he told Bakura to leave the music part to him….and so here we are." Tash said.

"Ok you can go, we won't be far behind." Blade smiled.

Tash kissed her brother on the cheek and gave him a hug, Tapanga and Ally followed suit and they walked off in the direction of the music shop.

Blade watched their retreating backs before turning to his friend, "A guy that wears leather, chains and has spiky hair is going to get them new music…I can guarantee it isn't going to be classical."

"That's ok, I'm so sick of Mozart, if she plays that cd one more time while she is cooking dinner I might just snap it in two."

"Yeah…Ally likes.." Benji began

"That crap too." Darja finished.

"Ok that's enough space between us and them lets go." Leo said before his sister was wiped out completely, by the crowd.

Yami smiled as he saw the girls coming toward him. He had seen them a couple of times before their drastic clothing change and he had to say they looked 100 better in their new clothes. "Hi."

"Hi there stranger." Tapanga smiled

"I was told that you like classical music, in that that's all you listen too,"

The girls nodded not sure whether they should be upset by the fact the music they listen to was not normal at their age or to defend their right to listen to the classics. Instead they just nodded. Ok we are going in here the store owner is a friend of my grandpa's and so he has allowed us to use his spare room to try out different styles of music….So follow me…Bakura and that are already in there, they get kinda edgy under your brothers stare."

Tash leaned in slightly. "Most people do."

Yami smiled and lead them into the shop, while Leo, Blade Darja and Benji all sat down at the small café across from the music shop.

Yami opened the door and waited for all three girls to enter the room before switching the lights on. Almost immediately a disco mirror ball emerged from the ceiling and began to spin reflecting the light and sending tiny dots of light around the room, after the ball had begun to spin multiple coloured lights switched on and danced around to the nonexistent music casting a colourful glow moving around the room. The three girls stood there in awe their heads turning this direction and that trying to watch the lights dance. Bakura and Marlik sat on sofa chairs across the room, Ally looked over at Bakura, who smiled "Hi."

"Hi," Ally replied. _He looks so hot!_

Yami walked silently over to what looked like a massive cd player, he lifted the remote up and pushed a button. Which the girls instantly knew as the play button as music began to play. The girls looked at each other not sure what to do, the music was foreign to them and they didn't know how to react. Yami came back over to where the girls were rooted to the spot, "It's called dance music," he explained. "People usually dance to it."

With that Bakura and Marlik were at Yami's side. Tapanga stared at Yami. "But the only type dance I have ever done was ballroom or ballet."

Tash and Ally nodded. "Both of which our brothers got us kicked out." Ally sighed. She had really enjoyed ballroom dancing.

"Well it's time you learn them Marlik's party is coming up and you kneed to know how to dance." Yami said with what in this light looked like a bit of a cheeky smile.

"A chance to break the touch barrier in a non sleazy way," Bakura whispered to Marlik.

Yami took Tapanga's hand in his own and directed her to the 'dance floor', Bakura and Marlik were close behind with Ally and Tash. Yami turned the music up and slipped the remote back into his pocket he slid his hand down her side and rested it on her hips. Tapanga's eye's became wide and she fought the urge to check the door sure that her brother was going to come crashing into the room at any second. Slowly he began to move her body to the beat, he took a slight step forward which made their bodies touch. Tapanga's body was as stiff and a board. _Oh god! Oh god! If Leo walks in he's dead…He's so close…ARRRR! _Yami lent forward and whispered softly into her ear. "Relax, feel the beat of the music."

Again his hands rolled her hips making her move to the beat of the music. The music seemed to have a hypnotic effect, Tapanga closed her eyes and began to move on her own but with Yami's hands still resting on her hips.

Ally only had a split second to watch as Yami lead Tapanga to the middle of he room before she was whisked off by Bakura to join them. Ally stopped for a moment and Bakura was already holding her as if they were…were…lovers on a dance floor. She felt torn between two worlds the desire to dance with Bakura and the desire to protect him from two twins that would surely pummel him within an inch of his life is they saw how close they were.Anyone would believe by the way the brothers acted that hugging was how people became pregnant…In the end she let the strongest desire, the one that was to dance with Bakura, win.

She moved her body to the beat and she felt Bakura helping her move. It was almost an instinct as to how to dance to this type of music. _It feels strange…I've been taught from birth, basically that boys are bad (all except for my brothers that is, like they have some special pardon of the badness_) _Yet here I am dancing with a nice guy…Hmm I wonder how our brothers will react._

Tash followed Marlik out onto the 'dance floor' and let him step closer and place his hands on her hips, completely calm as if this wasn't the first time she had ever been this close to a male that wasn't blood related. Marlik moved Tash's body with gentle movements, rocking her hips from one side to the other with the beat of the music. _I almost feel like a hula dance. _Tash smiled and moved her arms about as if she were doing the hula. Marlik smiled not surprised by her reaction to the whole situation. Out of the three girl Tash seem the least up tight, Tapanga being the most and Ally somewhere in the middle.

What seemed like only seconds later the music stopped and the clicking of the cd changer moving clicked away. They all went over and sat on the sofas Yami poured six drinks and handed them out. "So what did you think?" Bakura asked after taking a large mouthful of his drink.

"It was fun." Tash said with a big grin.

"I like the most of the music, some songs better than others but I would be able to listen to it constantly." Tapanga said analyzing the details of the music and trying not to sound as though she was writing and essay.

"I wouldn't mind it like at big parties and discos but I wouldn't listen to it if I were on my own," Ally said.

"Ok listen to this cd, most of these are cds I have made that have the most popular of that type of music on them." Yami said pushing the play button.

Loud heavy metal style music began playing. At first the girls appeared taken aback by the heavy tempo and the loud thumping of the drums but eventually warmed up to it. "Do you like this stuff?" Yami asked turning the music down.

All three girls nodded.

"Ok what about this?" While the girls listened to the music he pulled out a laptop out of his bag and clicked a few time on the screen.

Tapanga peered over his shoulder he had three folders open one for each of the girls. Each time they said they liked a style he would type it in and hundreds of songs would pour into the file.

A few hours later they girls and the guys left the room. The brothers were in the same café each had an empty milkshake cup in front of them and were all snacking on a plate of hot chips.

They stopped outside the café for a moment. Tapanga looked at Yami not sure what to make of the guy anymore. "You appear so different at school,"

Yami smiled. "Lots of people who meet me outside of school say that."

"Why?"

"Well as you have found out, outside of school I'm more like these guys…" Yami nodded towards Bakura and Marlik both of whom were talking to Tash and Ally. "But at school in order for teacher to trust you, you have to show them your trust worthy…So if you behave right then you get all the rewards that come with being a good student. It's the same with any situation with authority, or your brothers case who can beat you to a bloody pulp….However out side of that I really need to relax. I used to be like that all the time and it wasn't a lot of fun…Let's just say they rubbed off on me."

Leo and the other brothers left the café. Each coming up behind their sister and gently placing a hand on their shoulder, as a little hint of 'it's time to go,'

"I'll drop by each of your houses to drop off the cds for you later in the her afternoon," Yami called after them as they left.

(after Yami had dropped the cds over)

Tapanga put one of her new cds in her walkman and pushed play adjusting the volume to suit her ears. She danced around the kitchen unaware that Leo was watching from the doorway. She threw the last of the vegetables into the pot and danced around some more mouthing the lyrics. Tapanga stopped dancing for a second only to start head banging to her latest song. "Well," Leo smiled. "It defiantly isn't classical."

So wat did u think? Tell me in a review…..Just as a notice from this point on Yami becomes a bit of an OC, only a little, on random occasions…..as a pre- warning the next chapter is mostly about the brothers….So THANKS for reading (hope you liked it) and PPlZ PLS review!

**P.s Thanks to those who do review!**


	13. Brotherly Love

**Hello pplz! Thanks to those who review…. This chapter is mostly about the loveable brothers….I feel obliged to warn ppl that it does take a bit of a turn….to the yaoi side….sorry for pplz that don't like that kinda stuff but hey if u don't like it don't read it….so without further adieu…here is chapter 13..**

Tapanga ran down the stairs as fast as she could manage without falling over, which was hard for her considering she and Ally could somehow manage to trip over flat ground. She tip-toed her way into the kitchen, trying to hide both her excitement and her panting. "Where are you going?" Leo asked standing in the door way.

"Damnit." Tapanga cursed.

"Did I just hear you curse?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm no of course not." Tapanga added sarcastically.

Leo walked the length of the kitchen in three strides, Tapanga stood still not willing to move. He stared down at her with a look that made her blood run cold. As if out of nowhere he grabbed her and hugged her "I'm so proud."

Tapanga remained silent. "You are finally turning into the person I always imagined as my sister." He chimed still holding her.

Tapanga smiled and hugged back. "And what's that? Someone who curses wears pants and listens to heavy metal."

Leo smiled letting her go. "You forgot the attempts to sneak out part….I prefer this you to the follow the rules, listens to classical, does her homework you."

"But Leo I still do, do my home work."

"Well there's always room for improvement." He kissed her forehead. "But in all seriousness…"

"Leo your not supposed to say that with a smile."

"Oh umm hang on." Leo tried to keep a straight face.

Tapanga couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic attempts. "Ok, ok…Yami invited me out."

At the sound of Yami's name Leo's face became dead straight, it was almost scary how quickly he could change from a fun Leo to a scary serious Leo at the sound of a boy's name. "Out?"

"He, Bakura, Marlik, Joey, Tristan, Duke and _Tea_…"

Leo smiled hearing the way Tapanga had said Tea's name. He knew she couldn't stand her ranting about friendship.

"…Are all going to the skate park to one, Yami and Bakura's younger brothers, and two too laugh at the people who stack it."

"Yami and Bakura have younger brothers?"

"Yep, Joey has a younger sister and Marlik has an older brother."

"Ok give me 5 minutes to get ready…"

"Leo I was kinda hoping to go on my own…Tash and Ally are going…without their brothers,"

Leo stared at her in shock. "I have outlived my usefulness…there is no point in me living if I can't protect you," Leo slumped down onto the ground and buried his face in his hands.

Tapanga felt guilty immediately after saying that she didn't want him to come. "Leo…I….Leo,"

"No, just go…"

"Leo Stop it!" Tapanga snapped.

Leo looked up at her with watery eyes, she was surprised to see he was almost crying. She hugged his hunched body, "Oh Leo….You can always protect me…but…"

"but there is always a but."

Tapanga sighed. "But, you have to be able to trust me and the friends I choose, and to know when to let me go for a while."

Leo sniffed and hugged his sister. "Ok go have fun _at the skate park_."

Tapanga smiled reassuringly, wanting to laugh at his emphasis on the 'skate park' part."

Once the door was close and Tapanga was down the path running towards the road. Leo stood up, "Ahhh, it's good drama class wasn't a complete waste of time." He smiled and grabbed the phone. "Yo, Blade you wanna come over….yeah my little girl is gone….yeah I know I got the whole drama class tears going….Ha ha ha….ok see you soon." Leo hung up the phone and headed towards the door watching the seconds tick by on his watch.

'Knock, knock' Leo opened his door shaking his head. "Thirty seconds not your best."

Blade smiled breathing deeply to catch his breath back, he dropped onto the couch. "So what movie we watching?"

"Titanic."

"Leo don't even joke about that."

Leo laughed. "Flick though and pick something…want some ice cream?"

"Nah thanks."

"It's your favorite…"

"Ummm,"

"Chocolate chip"

"Oh ok since it is choc chip."

Leo smiled disappearing into the kitchen, returning moments later with two choc chip ice creams in their favorite waffle cones. "So what we watchin"

"I don't know it a good cop, bad cop, beat em' bash em' blow em' up sorta movie,"

"How can you tell?" Leo asked watching the screen.

"That," Blade smiled as a car blew up with a loud exploding sound.

Leo took the remote off Blade and pointed it at the speaker behind him and to the stereo. "Surround sound,"

"Oh I thought you just wanted to put your arm around me," Blade joked.

"Oh really." Leo fake yawned and put his arm around Blade resting it on his shoulders.

"If I were a girl I would probably…" Blade clenched his fist subtly and slammed it into Leo's gut.

Leo coughed up air, winded from Blade's hit. "That's it," He shoved the last of the ice cream into his mouth swallowing it almost whole. Blade did the same.

Blade punched Leo again, Leo grabbed Blade's arm and forced him into an arm bar, which Blade managed to get out of. They rolled around on the ground wrestling till Leo had Blade pinned down to the ground. Leo bent down leaning closer and closer to Blade's face as though he was going to head butt him, but instead his lips crashed onto Blade's. Blade's eye's widened at the feel of his best friends tongue in his mouth. When Leo pulled away there was silence broken only by Blade. "What the hell was that?"

Leo sat there with a smile. "I don't know, you know I don't think before I do stuff…"

Blade wrenched his arm out from underneath Leo. "Good do it again." He pulled Leo down towards him kissing him with the same ferocity he would any girl he had dated.

Tash, Ally, Tapanga, Yami, Bakura, Duke and Tea all sat perched up on a rail watching Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Tristan all skating around. Surprisingly Tristan and Ryou were really good, Yugi was too cautious to do anything that was spectacular and Joey was trying everything and failing miserably, which the others found extremely funny. Yami winced every time Yugi looked as though he might fall; the girls guessed it had something to do with the whole 'big brother complex'.

It wasn't long before one of the skater wannabes took their jealousy to a whole new level when one of them threw a stick in front of Ryou's wheel causing him to fall. Bakura was on his feet launching himself at the random who had caused his brother to fall. Eventually it erupted into a punch up, one guy pushed Yugi making him fall. Yami's glared at the guy. "Excuse me for a minute I have some business to attend to." With that Yami jumped down to the ground and slammed his fist into the guys face.

Ally, Tash and Tapanga sat there stunned Yami had never appeared violent before, but then again it was almost like it was the rules of the 'big brother complex' that you had to start a fight with anyone who harassed your younger sibling. Marlik excused himself and joined into the fight claiming his friends needed help. Duke jumped in saying that he couldn't allow himself to be shown up by that lot. Tea simply sat there watching as if she were watching a bird in a tree. Before long the original one on one punch up turned into a massive brawl.

Just as the fight became really serious Bakura, Yami, Marlik, Duke and somehow Joey and Tristan emerged from the fight behind them. Yugi and Ryou had already joined the group, Ryou had a nasty graze on his knee that was bleeding and Yugi had two small grazes on his hands from where he had braced himself for the fall. Bakura looked at Ryou's knee. "Don't worry bout it too much Ryou, I guarantee you he has more than that to worry about."

Yami smiled as though he hadn't just been in a fight and didn't have a split lip. "We thought we should change the scenery before you get hurt…we can't exactly have that on the first time we take you out with your brothers breathing down our necks….How bout we go to the water park for a few hours?" he suggested wiping the fresh blood from his lip away.

Tapanga looked at her white shirt, Tash at her white shirt and Ally just looked at the other two. "I think we should get changed first, how bout we drop off at home and get changed and we'll meet you there."

"Ok, I can clean up Ryou's cut then," Bakura said eyeing his brother's bloody knee.

Dajar looked at Benji. It wasn't like Leo to make them wait at the door, they had knocked reasonably loudly too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Darja asked

"Are you thinking the back door, cause that's what I was thinking," Benji answered.

"Acctually I was thinking Tapanga's window, she has a bad habit of leaving it unlocked, but hey close enough,"

They walked around to the back door and knocked. Once again there was no answer. Both twins could tell that someone was home because the Television and surround sound was on. But there was nothing, and the bloody door was locked. The twins walked back around to the front and looked into the window. "Why is it all foggy?" Darja wondered staring at the mist on the windows surface.

"Oh sorry I leant to close again." Benji smiled.

They gaped at the discarded clothes on the floor and crooked couch, then they saw it. "Oh my god…" Darja started

"I didn't know people could bend like that." Benji ended

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok pplz what did you think?…….. That is chapter 13 for you………. Pls review…………anonymous reviews are welcome……..Hope you enjoyed it!

(The next Chapter will be up soon!)


	14. Beautiful?

Hello again! Ok first thing is first, Thank you to reviewers……well on to the story.

Darja and Benji sat staring unsure what to make of the scene that was unfolding before them. They weren't sure how long they had been sitting there just watching not wanting to look but unable to turn away.

Tapanga walked up the path to the door staring at them. "What are you doing?"

Both twins heads turned toward Tapanga with a some what guilty look on their faces. "Nothing," both answered.

Tapanga rolled her eyes removing her keys from her pocket. Darja and Benji looked back into the window, at each other than at Tapanga who was sliding the key into the lock. They got up and ran over to the door and stood in front of Tapanga before she could unlock the door. "What are you doing?" Tapanga stared at them unable to enter her house.

"What are you…" Benji began

"doing is more the question," Darja finished.

"I'm going to get changed,"

"To go where,"

Tapanga stared at her feet knowing that Ally's brothers let alone her own would allow her to go to the water park with the guys. Darja and Benji winked at each other. "Is it a place…" Darja started.

"That Leo would allow you to go unsupervised,"

Tapanga looked up ready to try and bluff her way out of the situation. "Yes."

"Oh…"

"Really…"

"Well then let's…"

"Go ask him."

The twins stepped out of the way.

"NO." Tapanga said realizing these were the wrong people to try and fool.

"Oh but…"

"Why not?"

"Ok I was going to the water park with Tash, Ally and the guys." she confessed.

"Well did you…"

"Honestly expect to just walk in the front door…"

"Go up to your room change then come back down…."

"Without being noticed?"

Tapanga looked at the two realizing they were right there was no way she could sneak in the front door, of all places, and just walk back out unnoticed.

"I think…"

"That you should go through…"

"Your window…."

"You have a bad habit of leaving it unlocked."

She looked at the two disbelieving of what they were saying. She didn't know what worried her more the fact the two were helping her avoid her brother, sneak in and get changed to go off with a group of boys to a water park, or the fact that her bedroom window was left unlocked. "Ok," Tapanga walked past the window quickly glancing in as she passed on her way around to her window, with Darja and Benji close behind. She stopped dead in her tracks just as they got passed the window. Darja and Benji walked smack into her back. She walked back and looked into the window, the twins cringed thinking she had seen her brother and Tash's brother _frolicking _around. "Why is the couch crooked?"

Both breathed a sigh of relief, only seconds too soon.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Tapanga's mouth dropped open.

The twins jumped over to her covering her mouth and pulling her down so she wasn't seen. Tapanga leaned against the wall her eyes wide. "I…I…Oh…umm…. what….my…my….brother….is….in ra's name…what did I just see"

"It's grouse." Darja said.

"Is not." Tapanga said surprised by her own words.

"Hey Tapanga!" Ally shouted.

"SHHHHHH!" Darja and Benji hissed, grabbing their sister and dragging her to where they were sitting.

"What?" Ally shoved her brothers off once she was safely sitting beside Tapanga who looked slightly flustered. "Tapanga."

"My…brother and Tash's…brother" Tapanga kneeled down looking in the window with Ally by her side.

"Oh my god! It's….It's" Ally stuttered.

"It's…It's." Tapanga looked at her.

Ally turned to look at Tapanga they both grinned "Beautiful."

Darja and Benji looked at them as if they had suddenly caught mad cow disease or something.

Tash strolled up beside them and knelt down, "Whattcha looking at?" She followed their gaze into the room spying what they were looking at. Tash burst out laughing.

Tapanga and Ally watched unsure what to make of Tash's reaction. "What?" they asked in unison.

"I always pictured him being gay."

Yami glance up at the purple and pink marbled sky then down at his watch with a sigh. Bakura and Marlik began to laugh. "Yami got stood up," They chanted between their fits of laughter.

Yami glared at them, then smiled. "So umm where were Tash and Ally again?"

**So there you go. I know it's shorter than some of the others….Thanks for readin'…pls review!**


	15. Challenge

**Thank You to all those that reviewed! Here is chapter 15…..**

Tapanga tugged at her school skirt standing in front of her full-length mirror. Leo passed the room looking in with a smile. Neither he nor Blade had said anything to anyone about what had happened on Sunday afternoon. Others that saw the two brothers together now referred to it as the "incident". Darja and Benji had suddenly found it hard to keep a straight face around them, when asked what they were smiling about they would simply reply "it's a twin thing" full well knowing it had absolutely nothing to do with being twins. Leo and Blade had begun ignoring their weird looks and putting it down to a 'phase' that people went through.

"Tapanga we are going to be late if you don't move your ass!" Leo shouted from the front door.

Tapanga snatched up her bag and ran down the stairs and out to the car, while Leo locked the front door. She climbed into the car again tugging at her skirt. "Tapanga you are worse than you were on your first day, stop it!"

Tapanga sighed sitting her bag on her lap. "I'm just so much more comfortable in pants that's all."

When Tapanga met up with Ally and Tash they slowly walked into class. Both Tapanga and Ally tugging at their skirt uncomfortably. "Leave it!" Darja, Benji and Leo all said in sync.

It wasn't until they were sitting in class copying notes off the board that they left their skirts alone, and it was only because Kaiba walked into class wearing his newest trench coat. Both Tapanga and Ally's mouths fell open in awe. It was almost exactly like is white one (the one he is seen wearing though most of the series starting in Battle City) only it was black. Kaiba took his seat in the back corner of the class and pulled out his laptop, which was also new, and began typing away. Ally looked at Tapanga, Tapanga returned her look, which clearly said 'I want it!'

Kaiba looked up from his typing feeling their gaze upon him. "What?"

"We were just admiring your jacket." Tapanga smiled.

He rolled his eyes returning to his typing. Only to look up again to find they were still looking at him. "What?"

"Where did you get it?" Ally asked.

"It was tailor made."

"Would you give us the tailor?" Tapanga asked hopefully.

"No,"

"Could we buy one from you?" Ally asked with equal hope.

"No,"

Tapanga frowned and glanced around the room for inspiration, her eyes stopping on Yami. She smiled evilly. "I'll duel you for one!" Tapanga said with a confident look.

Kaiba looked up in shock but hid it well with a smirk. Kaiba wasn't the only one who looked up when Tapanga challenged Kaiba to a duel, Yami, Bakura, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Marlik and Tea all looked up.

"Fine… but if you loose…" Kaiba paused. He looked out the window to where Leo, Blade, Darja and Benji were waiting under their tree for their sisters.

"If I loose…"

"You have to go on a date with me!" Seto declared his smirk widening.

Tapanga sat there, eyes wide staring at Seto as if he were crazy. "But…but…why?"

"I just want to piss your brother off,"

"You just like pissing people off, don't you Kaiba!" Yami stood up, acting really out of his 'school character'.

By this time the teacher was fully aware that no one in the class was copying the notes out, glancing up at the clock he decide there was no point in continuing.

Tapanga smiled cockily deciding she could try this bluffing thing that so many people did to make there opponent nervous. "Fine!"

The whole class stared at her, not sure if she knew that she had just challenged the third ranked duelist in the world (After Battle City, that is). The teacher sighed and dismissed the class. The students all walked out gossiping about the challenge wondering when and were it was going to take place. Kaiba walked out with a smug expression on his face deliberately walking passed Leo and the other brothers glancing at them with the same smirk he had when Tapanga had challenged him. "What was…" Benji started

"That about?" Darja Finished

All the brothers shrugged and continued with their conversation.

Yami stared at Tapanga unable to believe someone so smart could do something so foolish. Ally beamed at Tapanga as though she were her idol. "You have to share it with me." Ally jumped up and down.

"Yeah of course Ally."

"Tapanga have you ever dueled before?" Joey asked.

"Ummmm…no"

There you r….I know it's short and I'm sorry for it….The way I c it wat is a Yu Gi Oh fanfic without a duel! Lol Pls REVIEW!


	16. Duel

**As always thank you to those who reviewed! Here is chapter 16….**

"Tapanga do you realize what you have done?" Yami ask clearly frustrated.

Tapanga nodded. "Yep."

"So you have never dueled before?"

"Nope….but I have seen it on TV."

Bakura couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. "When is the duel?" he smiled settling himself down.

"Today, after school in Kaiba's newest duel arena…He said it would be better that way." Tristan said lifting his head from the book he and Joey were reading.

"I suppose you don't even have a deck…." Marlik said stifling a laugh.

"Nope," Tapanga said with a smile finding their reaction to her challenge rather amusing.

Yami reached into his bag and pulled his deck from it handing it to Tapanga. Tapanga, Tash and Ally crowded around the deck flipping through the cards. Commenting on the different pictures with either an 'oo that's pretty' or 'oh so cute' or sometimes they would go for the more practical response 'what does that do' but that was rare.

Leo, Blade, Benji and Darja had stopped by the class room on their way out saying that they would be back at the end of the day (they all hated maths), the girl were 'in the care of' the guys, and as usual they left them all with a threat of death if anything bad happened to their sisters.

Bakura, Yami and Marlik spent most of their free lesson teaching Tapanga how to play duel monsters, it wasn't going very well with all three of the girls striking dramatic poses each time they summoned a monster.

Tapanga lead the way into the duel arena looking around in amazement, surprised but the sheer size of it, even though it was the smallest stadium Kaiba owned. She stepped into the duelist box (thingy-me-bob) staring at the deck in her hand. Seto was already in his little red box waiting. He drew his cards and waited for Tapanga to do the same. "It was five cards to begin with right?" Tapanga smiled.

Yami buried his face in his hands. "It's over she's Kaiba's,"

"Oh get so down," Leo said taking a seat in the stands above Tapanga's school group.

Blade sat beside Leo a bit closer than normal. Darja and Benji were trying hard to control their laughter but they didn't have the will power. Everyone in the 'school group' (as Leo called it) had noticed they seemed a bit friendlier, most thought it nothing more than close friendship. Tapanga waved to Leo as she drew her cards, all the brothers waved back and smiled.

"Ladies first…" Kaiba smirked.

"Well then I suppose you should go," Tapanga said her face dead straight.

Everyone there except Yami and Seto laughed. Kaiba sneered, "Confident are we? Well we will just have to see how long that lasts won't we?"

Tapanga smiled. "Ok, I'll go….I put this card face down in defense position and two cards face down….Ok your turn."

Seto drew a new card looking down at the rest of his cards smiling, "Ok I summon Dark Blade to the field," He placed a card face up in attack position. Immediately the space on the field where he had laid the card glowed and an extremely tall hologram appeared, it wore amour that spiked at the shoulders and on the helmet, it held two swords ready to attack.

Tapanga stared at the holographic monster and smiled. "He looks really cool!"

Yami sighed, only wishing she would look past the monsters appearance to more important things like it's attack and defense points.

"Dark Blade attack!"

With that the monster jumped into action and ran across to Tapanga's side of the field slicing at her face down card. The card glowed then revealed her face down card, "Wall of Illusion," Tapanga smiled, "Not only does it look really creepy but it has one thousand eight hundred and fifty defense points more that you Mr. Dark Blade has attack points so you loose fifty life points, and thanks to my Wall of Illusion's special ability your Dark Blade is returned to your hand."

The game continued, everyone was surprised to find Tapanga doing very well, although he life points were now under a thousand but Kaiba's were to. It was Kaiba's turn to move. He smiled. "Well Tapanga where did you want to go on the date?" Seto taunted. "Cause it is all over. I sarafice Green Phantom King and Battle Ox to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Yami shook his head, "It's over,"

Bakura and Marlik nodded.

Tapanga smiled, "Well it's been fun….Seto…"

Kaiba stopped; she had never called him that before.

"Can you show me something, on our little get together? – I want to see your mansion! Your wardrobe more specifically."

Seto stared at her for a moment. "Yeah I can do that….Now….Blue Eyes White Dragon attack

Tapanga jumped down from the duelist box with a smile she handed the deck back to Yami. "Thank You." she gave Yami a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Before racing up to Leo who was making his way down the seats to her.

Leo gave her a hug. "Well done little sis…..What's for dinner?"

**Hope you liked it….Pls review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	17. Uniform

Hello there! Thank You for the reviews! It is great to hear pplz opinions on my story….so without further a due.

Tapanga and Ally were once again tugging at their skirts. After becoming so accustomed to wearing pants it was hard to everyday put a short blue skirt on just for school. The two girls had got into the habit of changing into pants straight after school, straight after meaning as soon as they were dismissed from class they would race off to the bathroom to change.

"I'm so sick of this damn skirt!" Tapanga tugged at it wishing if anything it was longer.

"I hate it!" Ally agreed.

"We should do something about it." Tapanga said.

"Like what?"

They stopped in front of the principle's office waiting for their brothers. Then it hit them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ally asked.

"That we should try a different uniform," Tapanga nodded

"Let's go,"

Both girls ran down the hall, forgetting about waiting for their brothers. They stopped out the front of the stationary room panting, they took a deep breath and knocked on the serving window. The old woman that usually worked there opened the window with a friendly smile. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"We have a couple of cousins enrolling into the school and they wanted us to pick up their uniforms for them," Tapanga lied.

"Oh ok what size are they?" She asked her smile not fading.

"They are the same size as us….but they're boys." She added quickly.

The lady walked over to a draw set and removed two boys uniforms about their size, she handed them over to the girls who gave her the money and ran back down the hall straight past the principles office and down to the girls bathroom. They locked the cubical door and got changed. "Oh yeah this rocks!" Tapanga said from the cubical on the left.

"Hell yes!" Ally said from the right.

They walked out and stood in front of the mirror adjusting it to sit more comfortably on their bodies. "Ok let's go," they both said once they had the look they wanted.

Both had the jacket open and the collar turned up. The two girls stepped out of the bathroom and were immediately swept away by Yami, Bakura and Marlik. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing we have another free, just like you."

Bakura smiled pulling two hats out of his bag, "Tuck your hair up into these, if any teacher's see you, you will get into heaps of trouble."

Ally and Tapanga did as they were told, it felt weird, they heard girls giggling as the past waving with their cutest smile on their faces. "Ok first thing, Ally you could pass as a guy…" Tapanga smiled.

"Look who's talking,"

Both girls smiled then raced back into the bathroom examining themselves in the mirror before going back out to where Yami and the others were. "Ok second thing…how did you lot know?"

"Marlik saw you buying the uniforms and he asked the lady in the book room what size uniform you got….the rest is self explanatory." Bakura said looking Ally up and down. "If you were really a guy I think I would play for that side of the field just for you,"

Ally blushed. Bakura only had a moment to bask in the cuteness of her before a small group of the girls came up to them. "So Bakura who's your new cute looking friend?" she asked batting her eye lashes at Ally.

Bakura burst out laughing. "Yami what bout your friend, he hot!" Another girl asked looking at Tapanga as though she was going to pounce on her to have some 'fun'.

It was Tapanga's turn to blush. "Oh and he's sensitive too."

Yami laughed, "Easy girls they're new here."

Leo, Darja, Benji and Blade walked out of the office with broad grins alls they had got this time was a lecture, in a way they were looking forward to a detention but were disappointed when they only got a lecture. "Right where are those girls?" Blade asked scanning the crowded halls of the school.

Leo, Darja and Benji were doing the same. Their eyes had been trained over sixteen year to spot them out of a crowd without hassle. "Got mine," Blade said spotting Tash as soon as she had left the class she was in.

Leo began to worry when he couldn't find his little sister, Darja and Benji were also worried, "I can't see her," they all said.

"Wait would are those two new blokes?" Blade asked nodding in the direction of two new guys hanging out with Yami, Bakura and Marlik. They weren't big muscularly guys, in fact they were rather scrawny looking for guys. Both had very feminine figures, faces, almost everything about them was feminine. The girl that were now crowding around them seemed to lap up the look though all batting their eyelashes doing their best to look either cute or seductive depending on their personality.

Tash trotted up to them and squeezed past the girls standing between the two unidentified guys and gabbing their hands and walking them past the group of giggling girls. Immediately Blade, Leo, Darja and Benji's eyes were alight with the sense of protection. "How bout I help you find Tapanga and Ally _after_ we have taught these two who they can and cannot touch." Blade said already advancing toward the two boys.

"Yep," the other three answered.

"I'll grab Tash…Leo you grab the brunette and Darja and Benji you grab the red head."

All of them nodded. Blade lifted Tash off her feet, the two boys turned to see who had grabbed her just as Leo grabbed the brunette by both arms and slammed him against the wall, gently (for him anyway, compared to what he was capable of). While Darja and Benji both grabbed an arm of the red headed boy and forced him against the wall two.

Both the boys' hats fell off with the impact of them hitting the wall, their hair falling down to their normal length. Leo, Darja and Benji's eyes became wide as they realized that the ones they had forced against the wall were none other than Tapanga and Ally, both of whom were just as shocked only wincing under their tight grip. The brothers let go immediately hugging their sisters tightly.

"Tapanga I'm really sorry I didn't realize," Leo apologized for about the tenth time.

She rubbed her arms and rolled her eyes, "It's ok, honestly."

Tapanga and Ally were sitting on the seats out the front of the principle's office waiting to be seen. It was soon after their brothers had finally let go of them that the grumpiest teacher in the whole school came storming down the hall to see what all the commotion was about and seen the girls in the wrong uniform. He, naturally, sent them to the principles office. Where they now waited.

Seto walked past with a grin, Leo glared at him he knew that Kaiba knew he would win and the best way to piss him off would be to go for his sister. "So Tapanga are you free this Friday?"

Tapanga looked at Leo, whose head dropped knowing he had been beaten. Leo nodded. Tapanga smiled. "Yep,"

"I'll send a limo for you at eight," Kaiba said turning to walk away with a final grin of victory.

"But you have to show me your wardrobe!" Tapanga called after him.

He raised to acknowledge he heard her. Leo glared at him again before staring up at Tapanga, "What is with the wardrobe?"

Tapanga glanced over at Ally who smiled.

Hmm….What is with the wardrobe?……well if you want to find out u'll hav to read…..lol….pls review….next chapter will be the date…it'll be posted soon! Thanks For reading.


	18. The Date

Hello PPz! I dedicate this chapter to all my readers! 500+ hits! Thank You! Well on with the chapter…..

Tapanga stared at her reflection. Her hair was down, to cover a small white ear piece imbedded in her ear, she wore hooped earrings and a clear gloss on her lips. She straightened her shirt, it had silver spaghetti straps and a glitter dragon up the left side, it hugged her body tightly, something Leo had thrown a fit about when she bought it. With it she wore her favorite black long pants that were relatively tight around her thighs and flared out around her claves. Leo stood in the door brooding, he had been all day. "Can't you just say no?" Leo asked for the hundredth time.

"No. I lost and I will ay the price…Besides he said he would show me his wardrobe." Tapanga said with a smile.

The sound of a car horn broke the silence that had fallen between them. Tapanga walked down the stairs toward the door with Leo close behind. She grabbed her jacket and slipped her feet into her shoes. Leo hugged her then held her at arms length. "Now if he tries anything you have the pepper spray in your bag then you run ok. Just run and hide I will find you. I promise you that!" He hugged her again. "I will always find you." Leo let her go with much regret. "On an up side you look really hot."

Tapanga smiled. "Thank you," she opened the door and her eyes became wide.

Waiting out the front of their house was a long white limo, beside it was a man wearing a tuxedo and a drivers hat. He opened the door toward the back of the limo and Kaiba stepped out wearing his usual attire, and his sexy black trench coat. Tapanga smiled and headed toward the limo. Leo grabbed her arm and put himself between his younger sister and Kaiba. "Right Kaiba, I want her back by nine!"

"That's in an hours time, what do you expect us to do in that time?" Kaiba taunted. "I'll have her back by midnight."

"Over my dead body. She'll be back by ten or she doesn't go."

"Eleven and no earlier."

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Ten!"

"Eleven!"

Tapanga stepped between the two bickering boys, she turned to Leo. "It'll be alright."

"Ok eleven, but no later. I swear on my grandmother's grave if you are any later than eleven I will have the army after your ass."

Tapanga smiled thinking of Tash's family, (The majority of the boys went to military school and eventually joined the military). Kaiba held out his arm for Tapanga to take. Tapanga gave Leo a kiss on the cheek and took Kaiba's arm. Seto directed her toward the limo, Tapanga climbed in followed by Seto. He rolled the window down to one last smirk as the limo began to roll forward. "Don't worry Leo I use protection."

Leo's face became dead straight, if it weren't for the fact his arm had been twisted painfully behind his back he would have run after the limo. "He's toying with you." came the familiar whisper from behind him.

"Blade," Leo smiled.

Blade leaned forward kissing Leo's neck, then just behind his ear, before he licked his earlobe with a teasing tongue. Blade redirected Leo toward the house and closed the door.

………………………….

Tapanga looked around the limo playing with every gadget in sight with an intense interest. Kaiba watched with a smile (A/N: yes Seto is smiling!). Tapanga glance over at him then smiled, her face turning a slight shade of red. "Sorry,"

"Don't be…By all means make yourself comfortable," he shifted in his seat to react for the phone.

Tapanga watched his every move feeling kindda nervous without the protection of her brother, but in a way she felt relieved to not have him watching over her like some kind of criminal.

Seto dialed a number and held the phone to his ear. "Hello…put Mokuba on the phone….Mokuba we are on the way home now can you have everything ready….yes…" he glanced over at Tapanga. "Yeah….she looks lovely…see you soon."

Tapanga had to look away, she could feel her face turning a dozen shades of red.

The limo began to slow down out the front of an extremely big mansion. Tapanga couldn't believe her eyes. It was even bigger than Tash's mansion and they had over twenty children! The massive front gates began to open and the limo edged its way through it drove up a cobble stone path with flowery bushes growing on either side of the road up. The road split into two and went around a fountain of the blue eyes white dragon and joined up again at the steps of the house. The limo stopped and the door opened, Seto stepped out thanking (A/N: yes Kaiba does have manners! Amazing isn't it!) the driver as he went. Tapanga followed with a grateful bow to the driver. Once the thanks was over and done with Seto lead the way into the mansion only to have to doors opened before him. Mokuba came running down the marble staircase only to stop seconds before smashing into his older brother. "Brother, your home."

"Once again you state the obvious…You sound like that mutt Joey." Seto said with a seemingly uncaring tone.

Mokuba smiled then hugged his brother. "I missed you too!"

Seto briefly hugged back before turning to Tapanga who was simply watching. _I didn't know Seto had a younger brother…I didn't know he had a soft side either. I suppose you really can't judge a book by its cover_. "Mokuba this is Tapanga Chestnut. Tapanga this is my younger brother Mokuba."

"Hello," Tapanga said with a small bow.

"Hi there." Mokuba replied. "Are you hungry?"

Tapanga smiled glancing over at Seto. "Yeah kindda."

"Well dinner will be ready soon,"

"Mokuba have you eaten?" Seto asked.

"Yep."

"Had a shower?"

"Yep."

"Fed your rabbit?"

"Yep."

"Done your homework?"

Mokuba sat silent.

"Have you?"

"No,"

"Well you have half an hour before bed, go and do it."

"Yes big brother….It was nice to have met you." he waved as he ran back toward the stair case.

"You too," Tapanga replied.

"Well shall we," Kaiba gave his arm.

Tapanga accepted and followed him into what seemed to be a dining room. It seemed more like a slightly smaller version of the foyer except it has a large table in it. _It seems everything Kaiba owns is big…perhaps he's compensating. _Tapanga giggled to herself for a moment as Seto led her to the table. She looked up at the only source of light in the room. A colossal chandelier hung high above their heads with crystal so elegantly carved that is could only have been made by the gods. The light radiated off it sending bright waves all over the room. It was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at it. Tapanga sat in the seat offered, Seto sat at the head of the table with Tapanga to his right. It wasn't long before neatly dressed servants came scurrying out of the kitchen carrying two bowls of soup, bead, butter, cups and a silver jug. Tapanga breathed in deeply soaking in the intoxicating aroma of the soup placed before her. Kaiba picked up his spoon and dipped it into the bowl. Tapanga copied.

After the soup a roast lamb with gravy, baked potato, pumpkin, corn and asparagus and snow peas in a garlic butter sauce, was served as the main course. Tapanga ate a bit of everything on her plate, suddenly glad she hadn't eaten lunch. When that plate was taken away another plate was brought out and put before them. This one was butter scotch pudding with a honey sauce in the middle layer and ice cream. Tapanga was more than full after the desert. Seto leaned back in his chair. "So what punishment did you get for wearing the boys uniform?"

"Surprisingly we didn't get anything. We were waiting out the front of the principle's office and Yami came around the corner with Bakura and Marlik. Yami knocked on the door went into the office a few minutes later he comes back out and that was it…We didn't even get to see the principle."

"Yami using his goody-goody two shoes act to get people out of trouble now. If only some of the teachers knew."

Tapanga smiled, thinking of the times she had spent with Yami both alone and with the others. They had been at the school for over six months now but it only felt like a few weeks. She knew she had changed, never would she have dreamed of wearing pants, or listening to anything other than the classics, or dancing so close to a boy, or wearing a boys uniform, let alone what she was about to do.

"Would you like to come for a walk?" Seto asked.

"Would you show me around your house?"

"Sure,"

Seto led her into multiple rooms including the servants pool room, with both an indoor swimming pool and pool tables. Then he took her to the servants Television room then showed her one of his servant's rooms. By the end of the servant quarters Tapanga was up and ready to get a job working for Kaiba. He then took her through his numerous gardens, rose, frangipani, hibiscus etc all of which had a blue eyes white dragon statue in life size proportions to that of a real dragon. The outdoor pool was next on the list followed by the indoor pool, then the bowling ally, then at last the thing Tapanga had been waiting for his wardrobe.

She looked around it in awe. It was bigger than her bedroom! She stood at the entrance ten suddenly fixed her gaze on the video camera on the left. "It's about five by four." Tapanga whispered.

……………………….

"She's in," Ally said tapping the computer mouse to wake it from its sleep mode.

Tash sat ready with her pencil, ruler and blue paper.

"It's five by four," Ally said typing away on the computer recording everything Tapanga said from that point on.

Tash drew the rectangle on the page. "It's a good thing Worra isn't here he would kill me if he knew I was using his transmitter." ( A/N: the small white thing in Tapanga's ear is a voice transmitter thingo. Yeah go the high techness of it all.)

………………………..

"Security camera in the back left corner," Tapanga muttered almost silently as she moved toward the right side of he room. She brushed her hands along the clothes that hung neatly on coat hangers, moving them out of the was so she could steal a glimpse at the security systems. "Motion detectors a meter up from the ground." She continued to wander through the wardrobe that should really be a bedroom muttering away until she was back at the door.

………………………

"Did you get all that Tash?" Ally asked.

Tash scribbled a bit more then stood back to examine her masterpiece. "And there we have it a detailed blue print of Kaiba's wardrobe. Tapanga is coming over tomorrow we can make our plans then."

……………………..

Kaiba glance at his watch. "10:30…..There is one more place I want to show you."

Seto led her back to the limo and they drove to the top of a small hill.

When Kaiba stepped out of the limo he led Tapanga forward with his hands over her eyes. Then he took them away Tapanga stared out at the sea of lights that lay before her almost a mirror image of the starry sky above. She grabbed a hold of his hand, kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

Seto smiled appearing more like the young sweet man he was than the tough hardened man he so often pretended to be.

Tapanga waved as the limo drove off down the street, she slowly turned toward the house and wandered up the small path. She couldn't help but smile as she turned the key and stepped into the house. She walked into the kitchen her eyes wide when she saw her brother sitting on the kitchen bench with Blade standing between his legs kissing in a way that wasn't natural for best friends. She smiled and refrained from becoming all giddy. (Like she usually would.) Slowly she crept back to the front door, opened and closed it a bit louder to give the illusion that she hadn't seen anything. She walked back into the kitchen to find Leo still sitting on the bench but Blade was rummaging through the fridge. "You are late," Leo said from behind the fridge door.

_I didn't think you noticed._ "Kaiba's clock was slow," She lied.

"I was just about to summon my forces," he lied.

"I'm off to bed I have to meet Tash and Ally relatively early tomorrow,"

"How early is realetivly?" Leo asked.

"Tenish," She walked over to her brother kissing him on the cheek, "Good night brother," she headed toward the door then stopped as a cheeky grin crept its way on to her face. She turned back to face her brother "By the way…he was safe about it."

Leo's face went from a smile to dead straight in less than a second. Tapanga burst out laughing, Blade couldn't help but join in. She sank to the ground holding her stomach to stop the ache but that only made her laugh harder. "I can't breath….I can't breath…" she said between gasps of air. After a while her and Blade calmed down.

"You should have seen your face man it was priceless." Blade said as Tapanga left the room.

"That wasn't funny if he had of touched her I would have cut his balls off."

"Oh clam down," Blade corner Leo and crashed his lips against Leo's.

Tapanga stood outside the closed door with her ear pressed up against it. She smiled knowing that for once Leo was truly happy with his girlfriend, well ummm boy friend. She finally decide to leave when she thought she hear Leo moan. _Enough detail for me._ She grabbed the phone and race up stairs to tell Tash and Ally.

Ok ppl how was that? I hav an idea y don't u tell me in a review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) Sorry it took me so long to update….but you know wat skool is like……..The next chappie will be Marik's "welcome home party"…..so until then have fun!


	19. Welcome back part1

**_Hello pplz this is my newest chapter….just think I could be doing school work….yey! Cough cough, yes well enough chit chat on with the story! Be warn I wrote this chapter with my friends lookin ova my shoulder contributing so if it is a bit off from what it usually is blame them!_**

_Flash back._

_Marlik stood staring at the wide variety of sledge hammers available hanging on the wall, Tapanga Tash and Ally in the next isle chasing each other with electric drills. (Not to mention how dangerous that is) "I like this one" He removed the sledge hammer from the rack and held up to the light (don't ask me why he did that, he just did!) "More to the point I think Marik will like this one better."_

_When he had finally chosen he heard a scream from the next isle all three girl lay on the floor red paint all over them the drills stuck in the paint tin still spinning. "I'm dying!" They all shouted, rolling on the floor._

_End Flash back._

Tash, Ally and Tapanga all sat in the back seat of Leo's little yellow bug fidgeting with excitement. Leo and Blade were in the front occasionally looking into the rear-view mirror watching them closely. Blade glanced at Leo with a smirk.

_Flash back._

_Leo. Blade. Bed. (You get the picture)_

_End Flash Back._

Leo stopped the car outside of Marlik's house, they could tell people were already there and the DJ was moving equipment from his van into the house. Blade let out a loud sigh "You know it's not too late to say we can't go."

With that Bakura and Marlik walked out of the house both wearing their own adaptation of a suit. (A/N: BTW I have this pic of how I see Kura and Marlik dressed and I will send it to anyone who wants it.) ………

Bakura opened the door of the car and all three girls climbed out. Tash wore her pyjamas, pretty little dress lookin' thing with a pink rabbit in the corner which matched her bunny slippers, Ally wore black cargo pants which had a minimum of five pockets on each leg and multiple straps and a cow print tank top and cow ears. Tapanga (The only one with fashion sense that didn't involve making herself look like a freak!) wore denim pants similar to Ally's, but they were denim and a black shirt with buckles all over it. Bakura and Marlik looked at Tash and Ally with their mouths open. "Close your mouth or I will," Blade said slamming the car door shut.

"Hey easy on the bug!" Leo said patting the top of the car. "It's ok Mr Bug I won't let the mean man hurt you."

"Leo you need help!" Blade said walking over to the house.

"Only the help you can give me," (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge) Leo said with a smirk.

All three girls burst out laughing, only to receive weird looks from Leo and Blade, who at this point in time had no idea that they knew about their little love affair.

Bakura and Marlik smiled beginning to catch onto what the girls were laughing at but still not grasping the whole concept of they were screwing each other.

A black mercies benze (A/N: don't know how to spell it so don't kill me, cause if u do there will be no more story….awww) Pulled up onto the drive way and parked. Yami stepped out of the car putting the key in the pocket of his usual leather pants. Tapanga's mouth almost dropped open (he had left his fly undone so the whole world could see his pink boxers.

Then suddenly Bakura and Marlik started doing the cancan while Seto drove past in his bunny mobile with Mokuba singing to Britney spears…..lol…not!.) he wore a black tank top but that was not what made her mouth almost drop open….it was the jacket he wore over it…. it was a black leather with long sleeves, collar, which he wore up and it fell just past his knees. Tapanga ran over to him before Leo had the chance to stop her. "Can I put it on!"

"Hello to you too,"

"Please can I wear it?"

Yami smiled he leaned forward and whispered into her ear and an immediate smile crept its way on to her face. Tash bounced over to Leo. "Wanna know what he just said to her?"

"You know I do."

"Well I can tell you,"

"How do you know?"

"He told me what he was going to say earlier,"

"So what did he say?"

"Let's loose your brother and….."

"and…"

"And…"

"and what Tash!"

"and go…."

"go…"

"and go…"

"and go where?"

"To…"

"TASH!"

"Get….."

"Tash please…"

"Ice cream," she laughed like a maniac while running like a pixie over to Marlik grabbing his hand and leading him towards the house.

Bakura held his arm out and Ally took it, Leo still stood unable to believe that the once cute (ok still is cute), little angle that did as she was told had become a little demon! (he was thinking about Tash until..) dun..dun…da!

_And that is where I am ending it pplz._


	20. Welcome back part2

_Hehehehehehe! Cliff hanger! hahhahahahaha. Ok I won't be cruel here it is. This is where I left it._

Bakura held his arm out and Ally took it, Leo still stood unable to believe that the once cute (ok still is cute), little angle that did as she was told had become a little demon! (he was thinking about Tash until..)

Until he saw Tapanga leaning against Yami's flash looking mercies benze with his tongue in her mouth (kissing her.). Leo stormed over to Yami snatching him away from Tapanga he drew back his fist, it was only the police sirens that stop him from hitting Yami, who stood there shocked. Tapanga took the opportunity to grab Leo's hand to stop him. Leo lowered his fist as the police car pulled into the drive way behind Yami's mercies benze. Two officers stepped out of the car and opened the back door. An older more masculine, tall, spiky haired and somewhat creepy version of Marlik stepped out of the car covered from head to toe in dust. He reached back into the police car and removed the sledge hammer Marlik had bought a few days earlier; he had a big mischievous grin on his face that simply said 'I've been bad'. "Thank You for the lift officers, I don't need you to escort me to the door I know where it is."

"Honestly Marik, you've been out of prison for less than…."

"PRISON!" Both Blade and Leo gasped.

"Oh did we leave that part out," Ally said twiddling her thumbs.

"We must have forgot…" Tapanga said with a smirk.

"It must have slipped my mind…" Tash said looking from one brother to the other.

"HEY BRO!" Marlik raced over to his brother and hugged him… (in the most manly way possible…they have an image to uphold after all)

"Car…" Leo said pointing to the car.

"Very good Leo… now say dog…" Tapanga said with a menacing grin.

"No get in the car moron."

Ok Tapanga walked over to Yami's car and opened the back door, Yami followed he into the backseat. "No, no, no, NO!" Leo walked over to the car climbing into the back, while Yami and Tapanga climbed out the other side closing the door. Tash closed the door Leo climbed in and Yami locked the door. Leo yanked at the door handle, "WHAT!"

"Child lock." Yami said with a grin.

Blade walked over to the car and leaned against the window. People on the outside could only just hear Leo swearing his head off. Eventually they all wandered inside leaving Leo in the car, even Blade left him in the car. Slowly people began to arrive and the music started blearing. Leo sat in the car for two hours sulking and trying to get the back doors open but both had child lock on them, he was still stuck (all brawn no brain.) then it hit him like a lead balloon (god something better have hit him or he'd still be stuck….dumb ass) the front doors!

He stormed into the party to find all the girls dancing in a way that was not your usual swing dancing style… in fact it was nothing like swing dancing, the only way to describe it was…not your honour code/moral/ancient/ no touching allowed style. (Not dirty but not clean either so it's the warm type hot, cold you know, in the middle oh don't worry) Blade stood up ready to restrain his devoted lover, but unusually he didn't have too. Marik stepped in the view of Leo, he nodded outside and ever so casually they plus Blade went outside. Magically Benji and Darja appeared (actually they just hitched a ride from Kaiba who extremely reluctantly gave them a lift.) There was a moment of silence and then it was on (the five of them started a having wild sex…..um I don't think so Tashikola) Leo and Blade attacked together like they usually do in their fight winning strategy, but Marik blocked both of them knocking them to the ground, only to have Benji and Darja join them. All of them stood up blood dripping from one place or another. Marik smiled as all four of them attacked, to be knocked back to the ground one by one they fell and one be one they didn't get back up. When all four of them lay on the ground bruised and bleeding still trying to get up to fight Marik laugh. "You got guts I'll give you all that," he helped them all up and into one of the rooms with a large bed once he got them all into the room he patched them up and left them there to sleep till morning.

It was almost three in the morning and the party still raged on (hell yeah!). Bakura and Ally had retreated to the backyard, sitting on one of the three park benches in the back yard. Ally leant into Bakura as they sat watching the fish swimming around in the pond with both the music from the party and the sound of the waterfall in the air. Slowly Ally's eyes began to droop and her breathing became even and peaceful. Bakura smiled somewhat wishing he could have gone further then they had that night.

_Flash back._

"_Kura, I need some fresh air." Ally basically yelled in his ear to be heard over the music._

"_Ok," he held her hand and they made their way to the back door. It was obvious that he had been here before, he knew his way around well._

_Bakura sat on the bench furthest away from the house so that they could at least escape some of the noise. Ally sat beside him, Bakura yawned and put his arm around her, with a smile that could only be called cheesy. Ally rolled her eyes and moved closer, but only after having a quick look around for her brothers (little did she know that they were getting the shit beaten out of them.)_

"_Kura…"_

_Bakura leaned in and kissed her. Ally pulled back "What the hell was that!"_

"_Umm a kiss,"_

"_Oh…umm…yes well……………Can I have another on?"_

_Bakura smiled and did as she requested, but only after having a quick look around for her brothers (little did _he_ know that they were out the front getting the shit beaten out of them.)_

_End Flash Back_

But in a way he was glad it didn't go any further, because to tell the truth he was really beginning to like who she had become, the crazy, pants wearing, cow loving and slightly, ever so slightly psycho chick she had become.

Tash was, and had been curled up beside Marlik asleep for going on two hours now, it was kind of freakish how she fell asleep too. One o'clock came around and zonk! She just dropped asleep in the middle of the dance floor! (A/N: and pplz the real Tashikola does exactly this, ok a bit of exaggeration but not much!) She slept soundly, Marlik had moved her to one of the rooms and sat beside her as she slept stroking her hair as if she were his pet cat. Little did they know that her brother and the other brothers were outside getting the shit beaten out of them.

Tapanga lay on the bed cuddle up to Yami as if he were some type of cuddly toy she had only just fallen asleep. They danced for a long time, she seemed to love dancing and he didn't want to leave her on the dance floor alone. And yes, she had managed to strip him…of his jacket (A/N: you dirty, dirty ppl I know what you were thinking.) Little did they know that while they were dancing and making out that her brother was…… you guessed it….getting the shit beaten out of him. Yami dragged her away from the dance floor to get a drink and to sit down in a quiet place while his head stopped throbbing (head on his shoulders pplz…geezzzee head out of the gutter…..he had a head ache from all the noise). They ha been making out with until just after three, when she finally she fell asleep. Yami watched her till her breathing became even then he just held her while she slept.

But little did they all know that their brothers had the shit beaten out of them and were being carried back to the house to sleep off their concussions.

_Ok pplz those r the randomest chapters I have written and if pplz prefer it I will keep writing like this cause it was a lot funner it write as well….so I didn't tell you last time but dun…dun..da! pls review!_

_But little did they know that their brothers had the shit beaten out of them!_


	21. The Morning After

_**Ok pplz thanks for the reviews…to those who did…and if u didn't doom on u…so here it is chapter 21.**_

Leo rolled onto his side instant agony spread through him little did he realise that his sister was in the next room sleeping with Yami (head out of the gutter pplz). He sat up using the bed post for support. He stood up clutching his… ribs (What else is supposed to be clutching?) He heard a groan from behind him (head out of the GUTTER TASH and Ally laughing quietly to herself!) Blade stood up rubbing his head. "Owww my head hurts, Leo what did you do to me?"

"It wasn't me this time," Leo whispered trying not to alert their sleeping comrades to the fact they were sleeping together (even though almost every one knows…but they don't know that so shhhh!)

Benji's eyes flicked open at the sound of Dajar's snigger followed by a thud that signalled that he had rolled off the bed. "Oww, Benji what did you do to me?"

"Nope it wasn't me,"

"Yeah it was I got knocked to the ground then you fell on top of me,"

"Oh yeah…I remember…oops."

Leo glanced around the room then looked at Blade. "Something is missing,"

Blade looked around the room then at Leo "Yep something is defiantly missing,"

"It feels so empty…" Darja started.

"Something is missing." Benji finished

"Holy shit! The girls!" Blade said striking a dramatic pose looking a lot like Seto Kiaba's

"Shit we were out all night," Leo looked horrified. "TAPANGA!" He raced out the room bursting into the room on the right of theirs.

Little did he know that Tapanga's room was to the left.

"Oops sorry Tash," He closed the door gently and continued his search on the right.

Tash rolled over laying flat across Marlik's stomach, who was shirtless.

Blade opened the door to the left "Oops sorry Tapanga," he closed the door gently as if trying not to wake the inhabitants. Tapanga was sleeping beside Yami cuddled up close with his leather jacket covering their bodies making it hard to tell at, first glance, if they were wearing clothes. He continued his search on the left.

Banji and Darja opened the door directly across the hall from the room they were in. The reefed open the door and looked into the room. Bakura lay on the bed with his hands under his head and the blanket up to his arms, although his body was overly fat and oddly shaped. "Oh sorry Bakura," They both said closing the door.

"Bakura doesn't usually look that fat does he?" Darja asked

"I don't know,"

Ally's head appeared out from under the blanket as she snuggled up to Bakura for more warmth.

All four brothers ran around the house in a full circuit before they reached the room where their sisters lay with their "boyfriends".

Leo was practically ripping the doors off their hinges by the time he reached Tapanga's room. "Tapanga!"

Tapanga sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and hair its usual morning mess. Leo stormed into the room his face had a mix of worry, anger and shock displayed on it. Yami's eyes blinked open and he slowly sat up completely unaware that he would get a fist in the face. Tapanga screamed as Leo launched from were he was standing onto Yami with his hands around his throat. Within second Marlik's older brother Marik was in the room pulling Leo off Yami and throwing him across the room. Tapanga held Yami resting his head just below her neck. Marik rammed his fist into Leo's gut a few times before another scream drew him away.

Meanwhile Darja and Benji had finally come back to the first room they checked, they opened the door and upon seeing Ally nestled up beside Bakura "So he's not fat."

With that they jumped from the door onto the bed, Bakura tried to sit up but had two fists connect with his face. Ally yelped and crawled out of the bed and stood up against the wall. The twins grabbed Bakura and threw him out of the bed and across the room at the wall Ally was standing against, naturally Ally screamed and stepped out of the way. Both twins ran across the room only to be coat-hangered on their way across by Marik, both rotating in the air and landing flat on their stomach. He bent down to pick them up when he was distracted by a giggling that came from across the hall in the next room.

Blade opened the door to find Tash sprawled across Marlik who lay flat on his back seemingly having trouble breathing normally. He slowly walked into the room and lifted Tash off Marlik; Tash woke up and stood where her older brother put her. Marlik's eyes opened as he felt Tash's weight lift from on top of him. Blade was on him within a second. He slammed his fist into his face; Tash began to giggle like the sadistic little cow she is. (A/N: Still haven't forgiven you for the PreTear incident). Marik strolled into the room looked at Tash who was laughing like a crazy person then at Blade who was repeatedly hitting his younger brother. He lifted Blade from on his brother and knocked him across the room. With that he walked out the room and into the kitchen for breakfast. Slowly Yami, Bakura and Marlik made their way into the kitchen, Ally, Tapanga and Tash were next all supporting their brothers (poor Ally…ha ha ha) who looked like they had just come out of hospital.

All three girls walked their brothers out to the car then raced back into the house for a good bye kiss.

Marlik pulled the icepacks out of the freezer and threw them to each of the guys, except of Marik, who were holding sore faces. "God I had two of em' beatin' me,"

Bakura said and he gingerly applied the ice to his face.

Marlik looked over unsympathetically "At least your girlfriend wasn't laughing."

"What are you going to bitch about?" Marik asked opening a can of beer looking at Yami.

"Nothing,"

"Why the hell not? You got beaten too," Bakura looked shocked

"Cause I got a lovely view while her brother was getting bashed by Marik here, gotta thank you for that,"

"Leo... you can't keep doing that!" Tapanga said as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Why the hell not?" He asked stopping at the stop sign just down the street. (just like any good driver should)

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Because….he's my boyfriend!"

All the brothers' eyes became wide. "Dido.." Tash and Ally said.

"You're all dating the…." Benji started

"Same guy?" Darja finished looking confused.

"No the guy you bashed was my boyfriend." Tash said. "Same for Ally."

Ally nodded in agreement. Leo looked into his review mirror, adjusted the gear stick and slammed his foot on the accelerator. The little bug reversed down the street at top speed, it sped past Marlik's house then forward spinning into the driveway. Leo opened the car door and stepped out of his car. Tapanga jumped out of the car using the door to stop herself from falling. "Leo stop!"

Blade, Darja and Benji yanked at the car door handles, while Tash and Ally laughed "Child lock."

"Leo, get in the car." Tapanga ran around to Leo standing in front of him. "Leo please, you told me not to be a robot…To not be who mum wanted me to be, well I'm not! At least not anymore. I though you of all people would be happy." She looked up at him her eyes watering, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Tapanga," Leo hugged her.

Tapanga hugged Leo back smiling _And he thought his drama classes paid off._ She winked at Tash and Ally still sitting in the back seat of the car. With that they got back into the car and Leo drove them to Tash's place for breakfast. They all sat around the breakfast table. "Hay Tapanga tomorrow is Monday."

"Yeah seeing Yami's trench coat I want one." Tapanga smiled.

"So we go for it tomorrow." Ally said putting an end to the conversation.

_**So there u have it pplz chapter 21….please review….but I refuse to update till benji'sloverizacowfree does. But other than that I will try and update soon.**_


	22. Caught

Hello pplz sorry I haven't updated in while…I've been busy…thanks to those who reviewed. So here it is

Tapanga smoothed out her black long sleeved shirt and grabbed the rope off the bed. "And where do you think you are going wearing all black including gloves and shoes, and a rope?" Leo asked changing the channel on the TV as Tapanga attempted to walk out the house unnoticed.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked not taking her hand off the door handle.

"I saw you this morning practicing skipping the third step. The one that squeaks."

"Oh well I'm just off for a while."

"You're not off to do that little thing you and the other two have been planing, now are you?"

" Oh no of course not,"

"Sarcasm, you really have changed. I love it…Just don't get caught."

Tapanga smiled and ran down the street to where Tash and Ally were already waiting. "Late again…you don't think we look inconspicuous in these outfits do you?" Ally asked admiring her all black outfit.

Tash and Ally looked at their all black outfits and shook their heads. "No, not at all."

Tapanga was the first to climb the fence, even though it was over two stories high, and she was afraid of heights. She opened the gate and the other two strolled through. "Tapanga you're looking a little pale." Tash giggle at her fear, the same way she did when either Ally or Tapanga cried over a movie.

The dogs were no problems all three girls had this funny way with dogs that they just wanted to play. From there they climbed on to the second floor balcony and up into the vent. Tash pulled out the blue prints and they traced their way to their goal. As usual Tapanga lead the way. They crawled through the vent each movement being precise, they placed each hand and foot carefully down, not giving their position away. They looked down into the room, spying their goal. Hanging there like golden thread, a figure of beauty. All black, sure they would have to adjust the measurements but other than that the trench coat was perfect. Tash tied the rope around her waist and Tapanga and Ally lowered her into the room Tash fanned out like a star. Ally had to stop for a moment and push play on a small tape recorder she had in her pocket. Tapanga looked up and around for the sound. "Is it just me or can I hear the mission impossible theme?"

Ally smiled "Nope it's just you."

Tash scaled her way across the roof and disconnected the camera that watched the room. Slowly they released the rope, Tash dropped lower and lower into the room disconnecting the security systems one by one till finally she reached the ground. Ally and Tapanga dropped into the room and began flicking through the coat hangers. "Why the hell does Kaiba need ten copies of the same jacket."

"For brats like you that attempt to take them," came a male voice came from the doorway.

"Shit!" Tapanga said as a cage fell around them.

Tash giggled. "We are going to be in here for a while aren't we?"

Kaiba smiled, the most sadistic smile he had ever smiled. "Yes."

"How did you know?" Tapanga asked gripping the iron bars of the cage.

He pointed to the back of the room. "You missed one." And sure enough there was a camera. "There was that as well as the fact you asked to see my wardrobe. As if I wouldn't think it was weird. And then if that wasn't enough you guys looked like you were up to something at school today."

Tapanga smiled. "What was so unusual at school?"

"You and Ally wore the right school uniform for one,"

"Seeings as we are going to be in here for a while why don't you tell us why the hell your wardrobe is so bloody protected?" Ally asked.

"Because in this room I have a safe…And in that safe I have the one of the things that mean the most to me." He leaned against the door way his smirk still not leaving his face. "You know that is really fetching…The whole all black…Iron bars thing."

"You're an ass." Tapanga slumped against the bars.

Mokuba appeared beside his brother waving adorably. "Brother, they're here."

Kaiba smiled. "Ladies I have found some nice gentlemen to come and take you home…Gentlemen." He took a step back.

Three policemen stepped into the room. "Double shit!" Tapanga swore as the cage disappeared into the roof. "Hello gentlemen."

The girls got escorted to the police car and put in the back seat, all the while Tash was screaming "I have been wrongfully accused!" Which only made Tapanga and Ally laugh harder.

"Ever heard of remorse, regret for the crime you have committed?" The oldest looking police officer asked.

"Nope."

Kaiba walked over to the sidewall and opened the safe removing what appeared to be a frame. He looked at the picture and smiled. His most precious thing in the world could not be put in a frame or in a safe, but at least a frame and a safe could hold the memory forever. His most beloved thing in the world stood by the door. "Brother?" (A/N: Can anyone say awwwwwww!)

Tapanga got out of the car and walked up to the house pushing the door bell with two policemen behind her. Leo flung the door open, "You got caught didn't yyyooouuu….Hello officers. I would like to thank you sincerely, for returning my beloved little sister."

"Give it a rest Leo, just look after her she looks too good in black to let her wander into rich men's houses." The youngest officer said wit a smile.

Leo smiled back. "You're lucky your in uniform today John."

Tapanga strolled into the house giving Leo a kiss on the cheek before wandering into the kitchen. "Thanks for the lift guys."

"She's getting more and more like you every time I see her. Not a bad thing in my eyes but lord help you when your mum finds out….Have a good day Leo."

"You too John…Tapanga! What did I say about getting caught?"

_**Thank you for reading….Please review! Sorry it's short.**_


	23. Jobs

Hello plz! Thanks to those who reviewed it is really appreciated. So on with the Next chapter.

Tash couldn't believe her parents reactions when she got taken home by the police, neither could any of the others when she told them what had happened the next day at school. "Well for one they weren't he least bit upset, I think they are happy that I'm not all uptight anymore. But anyway after the police officer tell my mum what I had been caught doing alls she could say was 'go and put the kettle on so these lovely young gentlemen that brought you home can have a drink'."

Marlik looked at her still unable to believe they had even got as far as Kaiba's wardrobe before they got caught. "My brother would probably beat me for getting' caught."

"My brother gave me a lecture on using my attributes to get me out of trouble." Tapanga said glancing over at Ally who was swapping notes with Bakura.

"One we really need to break that habit of yours," Marlik said.

"What habit?" Tapanga asked looking at him as though he were an alien.

"The whole using big word thing, and secondly isn't that lecture a bit hypocritical?"

"Oh now whose using big words," Tapanga added sarcastically.

"Tapanga, Marlik and Tash if you're going to talk can you at least make it sound like the you are talking about the work…and if you two don't want those notes read out, stop passing them!" the teacher snapped. "Why can't I have more model students like you Yami?"

Yami sat there silently turning him pen over his fingers. Tapanga couldn't help but glare at him. _If only the teachers knew what a little brat he was outside of school. _The teacher dismissed the class all except for Marlik, Bakura, Ally, Tash and Tapanga, who she wanted to have a little talk with about their behavior in class. By the time she let them out Leo, Blade, Darja and Benji had joined the group that waited outside. The brothers escorted them off to their next class and wandered over to the principal's office where they were expected for meeting.

All four brothers sat in the seats in front of the principal' desk that they knew where brought specifically for them, this was obvious because for the first few times they had come in here there was only one or two chairs now there where five, an empty seat for where Worra used to sit. The principal started the conversation the way he usually did once he entered the office. "Boys."

"Hello sir…" Darja started.

"How's your day been?" Benji finished.

"Good thank you very much…Now you are probably wandering why I brought you here? Especially considering for once you haven't started a fight this week, but then again it is still only Tuesday." He made his way to his desk and sat down behind it moving one file out of the way and four other thick files in to his view. "These gentlemen are your files, rather big aren't they?"

The brothers couldn't help but smile and nod, they were proud of their track records, every single person they had beat up in school from year eight onwards name was in that file.

"I have come up with a plan to perhaps minimize…your…free time."

"Is that what they are calling it these days, free time?" Leo asked sarcastically, sarcasm was a common trait among most Chestnut's something Tapanga's mother had tried to keep her away from, hence why Leo was always away training or competing in Judo tournaments.

The principal just smiled, although he hid it well he was fond of the boys. "I have decided to…" he continued. "Give you a class to teach."

"What!" all brothers burst out unable to hide their surprise.

"Yes, I'm giving you a class to teach." he looked back down at the files then returned his gaze to the boys. "You have all completed year twelve three times over, even though you are only nineteen. If you had gone to university you would already be halfway through your course. So I have allocated you each a class that you have obviously excelled in…Leo you will be taking a Judo class seeing's as how you are constantly criticizing the teacher for his poor efforts…Blade you will be taking physics class…Darja a music class and Benji a photography/ art class."

"What do you mean slash art class?" Benji asked unsure of what to make of the 'slash' part.

"By slash I mean, it is photogenic art class, you will teach them how to manipulate photos and make them suit a certain purpose." He handed each of them a relatively thick A4 sized yellow envelope. "Read this and I want the paper work back by Monday."

"So does this mean we are on the payroll?" Blade asked.

"Yes all that information is in the envelope."

"What happens to our classes?" Leo looked from the yellow envelope in his hands to the principal and back again.

"They will cease. You will be formally unenrolled and joining the payroll as of Tuesday next week…You will also have to think about a criteria for next semester, for the last few weeks of this semester you just have to follow the one in place…And on that note boys I must ask you to leave I need to arrange something with Mr. Kaiba who is waiting outside."

"Kaiba's dad is here?" Blade looked curious.

"No it's just Seto."

"Oh well excuse me Mr. Kaiba." Blade nodded as he walked past Kaiba, who simple sneered.

"Monday boys I need that paper work…So consider it homework!" The principal called after them.

Homework not exactly being the best term for it as these days homework got thrown into the back seat of the car.

_**Thank you for readin' PLEASE! Review, at the moment I am really running out of motivation to write this fanfic and it is really only Rustyspoons who I am writing for, (apart from my friends at school but they have just as much fun reading my newest piece) and I'm really sorry but even rustyspoons can't keep me going on her own. ..And I'm sorry if this sonds like a threat or blackmail but it's not supposed to be…Sorry guys!**_


	24. Parents

_**Hello again…Thank you to those who reviewed.**_

__

Leo, Blade, Darja and Benji skipped school the next day, they figure what was the point of school if they were unenrolled as of Monday, and just stayed at home mostly just watching movies, eating and talking but they did set aside some time to go through the contents of the yellow envelope. There were un-enrolment forms, forms to do with getting paid, criteria for the rest of the semester and a semester outline for them to create the work for their class. Slowly they picked up a pen one by one and filled out their forms followed by the criteria which they all took part in doing each one, making sure to include both practical as well as theory making it (unlike the other classes they had been in) fun.

"Hey Tapanga wait up." Yami called racing up to her being careful not to bump any people on his way down the hall.

"What Yami?" She sighed.

"Where are you going?" He asked taking her hand as he got closer.

"Oh what public displays of affection are allowed in your little perfect school boy act."

Yami stopped. "What's wrong?"

"The principal wants to see me, Ally and Tash."

"What did you do this time?"

"We made a teacher cry…and before you go assuming anything let me tell you what happened…She did a math problem on the board and every step she did wrong so we fixed it…then all of a sudden she is crying saying how useless she is, and all I said was go see the councilor and she said she would be seeing the principal…next thing you know the principal wants to see us." She dragged Yami with her still heading toward the principal's office.

Yami kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it I'll have a talk to him…but only if I can walk you home seeings as Leo isn't picking you up…you know I have to prove myself."

Tapanga smiled kissing him back. Yami walked into the office while Tash, Ally and Tapanga waited outside. It was half an hour before Yami walked out looking rather impressed with himself. "There you are ladies problem solved."

"How do you do it?" Tash asked before skipping off to class.

Yami took Tapanga's hand as soon as the class finished waving goodbye to the guys and walked out rather quickly. Tapanga waved as she was dragged after her boyfriend. He slowed down only once they reached the smoothie shop. He ordered her a banana and honey smoothie and himself a mango smoothie. They sat down in one of the booths, Yami immediately kissing her. Tapanga complied for a while then pulled away as the waiter brought them their drinks. "Wonderful way of proving yourself, race out of school so we have more time to, do stuff, then walk me home…Wait till Leo finds out about this."

No sooner had she finished her sentence had, Ally and Bakura walked in ordering then disappearing into a booth, followed closely by Tash and Marlik, who ordered then sat at one of the tables with a pack of cards playing what appeared to be 'go fish'. They finished their drinks and wandered home talking about the new cd Yami had lent Tapanga. Their discussion started with the composing of the music and beat, then to the lyrics, then to comparing it to famous writers. As they entered the house they were comparing it to Shakespear.

Meanwhile Tapanga's parents sat on the couch talking to Leo. "Well I'm certainly surprised to see you here," Leo said subtly kicking a pizza box under the chair.

"Well we received a phone call from the police department, saying that Tapanga had been caught doing illegal stuff." their dad said. "So your mother insisted that we come down here and sort it out because Tapanga would never do such a thing."

"Well she has changed a bit." Leo warned. Even though to be completely honest he would have to say 'she has changed a lot' but he wasn't sure his mother could handle it. Tapanga was, key word 'was' her little robot, did as she was told when she was told. He just hope she wore the girls school uniform today, she had adopted the boys school uniform, adjusting it to her body type, (Ally had done the same). "I should also warn you she has a boy friend, and dad before you say anything yes I did beat the shit out of him."

"That's my boy," his dad smiled.

"What have I told you about encouraging violence," his mother snapped.

"Sorry honey," he patted her hand.

They heard the door open and their mum stood up ready to great her daughter. _Oh how wonderful they are talking about Shakespeare, he be must be wonderful! From a high class family, neatly dressed, neat hair, lean but toned figure. Oh! I'm so happy she has found someone appropriate._ Her eyes became wide as she saw him though. He was nothing like what she had pictured, His hair was spiked up in all directions with more than one colour through it, and he, and he wore chains and buckles all over his outfit. While Leo is grateful that Yami wasn't wearing his leather and that she hadn't noticed Tapanga's outfit yet. Yami let go of Tapanga's hand, and she hid it behind her back. Her mother couldn't handle it, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell backwards, their father caught her on the way down, to busy with his wife's fainting to notice anything unusual about his daughter or her boyfriend. After he lay her on the couch, he looked up at Yami, he could see why she fainted but he wasn't going to. "Hello, I'm Tapanga's dad John" he offered his hand.

Yami shook it and returned the offer of a name. "Yami Moto, I'm one of Tapanga'…"

"Boy friend, don't worry, Leo has explained the situation briefly…Well Leo said you had changed but wow! You look good," her father smiled and held his arms open.

Tapanga stepped forward and hugged him. "Hello dad."

Her father stepped back and examined her. "May I ask why you are wearing the same uniform as Yami? I think the question should be why are you wearing pants?"

"Ummm…Well you see the girls uniform, is very skimpy and well I prefer to wear pants these days they are less…restrictive."

"Well it is what ever you are comfortable in really." He paused and glanced at his wife. "Did you want to go and make some coffee for when your mother wakes up?"

"Not really but I'll do it anyway." Tapanga said taking Yami into the kitchen with her.

Her father looked at Leo with a shocked expression. Leo smiled and shrugged. Tapanga walked back into the lounge room carrying a tray as Yami held the doors open for her. Her mother was already sitting up with a hand on her head, this time she saw Tapanga and her clothing. "What are you wearing?" she snapped.

"Clothes," Tapanga replied.

Her mother's eyes became wide then full of a slight anger. "How dare you speak to me that way?" She paused.

Tapanga had been prepared for this. Her mother looked her up and down. "Go up stairs and change this instant."

Tapanga rolled her eyes and went up stairs to change. As she wandered up the stairs she could already hear her mother interrogating Yami as though he were a convict. Tapanga returned later wearing a pair of black three quarter pants and a blue tank top. Her mother looked up and shook her head. "This is not acceptable…wearing your brothers clothes is not acceptable."

Leo choked on his drink trying hard to stop it from coming out either of his mouth or nose. Yami smile, he knew that Tapanga, Tash and Ally had all been uptight rich little snobs when they got there, but now he knew why, just seeing Tapanga's mothers controlling demeanor made him cringe. "Mum they are no Leo's, actually I'd like to see Leo try and fit into these, but anyway…these are my clothes." Tapanga said standing in the doorway.

"They are not lady like at all…where are all the skirts and dresses I brought you?"

"I gave them away!"

Yami shifted in his seat he could tell either he or Leo, probably more the latter, would get blamed for this. Tapanga's mother glared at Leo then looked back at her daughter. "To who?"

"People that need them more than me, mind you only nuns and monks would want them." she added sarcastically.

"Where have you learnt such unsophisticated behavior?" Tapanga rolled her eyes as her mother continued. "You are wearing clothing not suited for a lady, your mouth I riddled with sarcasm, and god only knows what other changes that have occurred that are unbecoming of a lady."

"I'm not a lady…" she looked at Leo and smiled. "I forgot to tell you about that change."

Leo couldn't help but smile and try not to laugh allowed, she was so quick with her sarcasm these days that it was no wonder her mouth go her into trouble. Mind you if she had behaved like this when she was younger her mother would have tanned her backside, only she wouldn't used the sun. Her mother began to sob, "What happened to my baby?"

"You mean your robot?" Tapanga added. She glanced at her father, he had been waiting for her to stand up for herself ever since her mother had forced her into ballet when she wanted to do Judo with her brother.

Her father winked and put his arms around his control freak wife and cradled her. "It's ok." Her controlling personality had been the cause of a lot of fights, and that was another reason for sending Leo and Tapanga away, to stop them hearing all the fights. "Why don't you guys go and get take out for dinner, to save Tapanga from cooking, just for tonight hey." her dad reasoned.

Tapanga and Leo nodded, and they plus Yami headed toward the door. "You did this!" Her mother yelled at Leo. "You always wanted her to be different!"

"Now that is enough!" their father yelled letting his wife go.

Tapanga ushered Leo out the door. With all technicalities it was bound to happen, and the guys at school help, Leo just gave her that extra nudge. Leo dropped Yami off home and pretended not to notice, with a lot of difficulty, huffing and puffing, when he gave his younger sister a kiss goodbye.

They picked up take away and went home to find their mother still in tears on the couch and their father had obviously taken the car and gone for a drive. They ate and went to bed in almost complete silence. And waited for the next day.

__

**_Thank you for reading…please review! It really is appreciated…just a note Tapanga's mother and father in this fanfic are completely fiction and not based on real people like some of the other characters…once again Thanks!!!_**


	25. Parents 2

Hello pplz. Tanks for the reviews, to those that did… 

__

Bakura took Ally home a little later than he was supposed to but no one noticed as they crept in the house. They could hear yelling from the kitchen. Ally looked horrified when she recognized the voice. "It's mum!" she shoved Bakura down the hall into her room then into her cupboard. "Stay there for a while." With that she shut the cupboard and raced into the Kitchen giving her mum and dad a hug as soon as she saw them, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Hello!"

"Don't hello me!" her mother snapped. Her brothers looked away it was clear that they had been the ones getting yelled at just before she walked in the door.

Ally looked a little taken aback by her mother's tone. "Mum?"

"We got a phone call from the police station the other day saying that you broke into a young mans closet, for one I thought that was a bit weird. So we fly down here and go into the police station to clear the whole mess up, saying that they must have the wrong person, and what do they do show us one of your school photos assuring us that they do infact have the right person. Then we get here and your brothers are home but you are not saying that your 'boy friend' is to be walking you home! And you are wearing men's clothing!"

Ally smiled looking at her uniform. "It looks good doesn't it."

"Don't smile! This is not the behavior of a lady!"

"Mum clam down it's not that bad…well the getting caught by the police part is but other than that…" Ally looked away.

"Why are you not wearing the clothes a lady should?" her mother asked.

"The girls uniform is that skimpy I might as well be wearing a sign that says whore. Pants are a lot more comfortable… And you two didn't have to dob Bakura in like that, I was late because I had to see a teacher." she lied, well the last part anyway.

"No I'm not having you wearing pants!" She stormed out of the kitchen and down the hallway to Ally's room.

Ally raced down to her room. "No not the closet…"

Her mother ripped open the closet and let out a loud scream as she saw Bakura sitting on the floor. The brothers, Darja and Benji, and their father ran down to the room Darja and Benji the first through the door. They looked at what their mother had screamed at and smiled. They both grabbed Bakura and helped him up, under normal circumstances they would have beat him within an inch of his life but ALL the brothers had promised that they would no beat their boyfriends up unless the girls were in tears because of them. And at the time it seemed like a fair trade although ask any of the brothers and they would disagree.

Their mother took a while to calm down. "Mum, dad, this is Bakura, Bakura this is my Mum, Janet and my dad, John" (A/N: yes Ally and Tapanga's dad's have the same name, although they are not the same person…if I wanted it to be a soap opera I would have made it way though…could you imagine it)

Darja and Benji went and picked up Bakura's younger brother Ryou and brought him around for dinner, because Bakura didn't like the idea of his little brother being alone for so long even though he was more than capable of taking care of himself. They all sat down and ate, much to Ally's regret pizza, and talked things over. By the end of the night Bakura and Ryou had been accepted as one of the family.

Once dinner finished Bakura Ryou and Ally all washed up, then Darja, Benji and Ally took Bakura and Ryou home. And Ryou, Benji and Darja all tried to ignore, with little to no accomplishment, Bakura as he gave Ally a kiss and hug goodbye.

Unfortunately Ally didn't enjoy the ride home as she got questioned about how much she had done with Bakura and where they had been after school.

__

_**Thanks for reading. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	26. Quietness

Hello pplz. Tanks for the reviews, to those that did… 

__

Tapanga woke and got dress, Leo drove her to school extra early just to avoid seeing her mother. Their father was in the kitchen when they woke drinking coffee but only whispered a 'good morning' other than that was silent.

Even when Tapanga got to school she was quiet, she snuggled up to Yami during classes, and Yami let her (which usually in class he wouldn't do), and read his notes not bothering to copy her own. After school he asked Leo is he could take her out for a while, Leo said yes, even he didn't want to go home, so he was going home with Blade. He took her to the smoothie shak again and they sat in their usual seat and Tapanga just sat and hugged him. Every one at school had noticed her quietness, mostly because she had slowly become pretty loud.

She waited for the waiter to bring them their smoothies and chips before she spoke. "She shouldn't blame Leo like that it's not his fault she's a control freak,"

"Your mother right?" Yami confirmed.

Tapanga nodded and put the smoothie back on the table. "I gather you didn't get things sorted out then?" Yami asked

"No it probably will take a while, mum doesn't adjust to new ideas well, and I was her little prodigy so it will take even longer." She sipped at her drink again and ate a few of the chips.

Tapanga went on to explain how much they had fought when she was at home it usually involved her, her father always saying to give her a bit more freedom but her mother always came up with an excuse not to. After that they just sat there, Yami simply held her while she thought about different things. They were there till sun down when Yami finally decided she needed to go home, as much as he loved to just hold her he knew her family would worry and quite frankly Leo would still beat him if she got home to late. He had driven to school today because he had some idea that things would be like this. He drove her home giving her a gentle kiss goodbye. Tapanga wandered inside wishing she could just go home with Yami. Her parents and brother sat in the lounge room, with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. "Tapanga," her father said "We have to talk."

Tapanga sat down beside her brother and began playing with the Ra's eye pendant her had brought for her. "Your mother and I have decided to stay here for a month or so, just to see how you are handling life on your own." he paused and looked from his wife to his daughter. "You mother is also willing to accept the changes you have decided to make as long as you don't cut her out of your life. She's worried…"

"I want to hear her say it." Tapanga said looking up at her mother.

Her father nodded and leaned back in the seat a little. "I'm worried I'm going to loose you the way I did Leo."

"Mum you never lost me, I just learnt to stand on my own two feet, but you're always there for me to fall back on, when I need help." Both Leo and Tapanga moved over and hugged their mother.

Over the next week their mother's personality and outlook on life changed dramatically, so much so that by Friday they were all asking who she was. And she was genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.

__

_**A bit of a short serious chappie there pplz oh wells more fun with the next one…please review…and once again thanks to those that do review!**_


	27. BUGS!

_**Hello pplz. Thank you to those that reviewed! **_

__

Everyone was amazed at how lively the girls had become for bout a week they all seemed so down that they would have to put them into a clinic for depression and this week they were so energetic it was like they were on caffeine pills, so much so that they even played their first trick on someone, Bakura, Marlik and secretly Yami were so proud. That someone just happened to be Weevil Underwood.

Weevil sat in his usual chair in the back corner next to the window. He was singing to quietly to himself making bug like movements with his hands. "Creepy, crawly bug climbing up your leg!"

As he sung Tash, Ally and Tapanga crept into the class crawling under desks as to not be noticed. "Creepy, crawly bug climbing up you thigh!" he continued not noticing the girls moving closer and closer like a shark moving closer only they weren't moving in circles. "Creepy, crawly bug climbing up your side!" the girls waited under the desk beside Weevil's. "Creepy, crawly buy climbing up your neck!"

All three girls burst out from under the table slapping their hands on Weevil's. "SPLAT!"

Weevil screamed and fell off his chair. "Pull creepy, crawly bug off your face," The girls sang. They began to laugh, and Tapanga took the seat near the window. "It's my turn by the window!" Ally shouted.

"No you sat there yesterday!" Tapanga shouted back, making their bit of fun sound like a full ball argument.

Tapanga and Ally began wrestling for the window seat. Tash edged her way past the two bickering girls that were currently rolling around on the floor, and sat in the seat they were arguing about. Tapanga and Ally immediately stopped fighting as if sensing the place by the window had been filled, they glared at Tash, who simply smiled and tucked her seat in. Tapanga and Ally lunged at Tash, who screamed ad tucked her head under her hands. It wasn't long till all three girls were on the floor wrestling with each other for the seat.

Yami, Joey and Tristan all walked into the class and sat in the seats in front of the girls. Then turned around and watched the girls brawl. "Now alls you need is the mud," Bakura said entering the class and resuming his seat.

Marlik laughed and sat next to Bakura, and Yami. "We'd better break this one up before the class gets too full," Tristan said being a responsible young adult (achem yeah right). Bakura, Marlik and Yami all walked over where the girls where fighting. Marlik reach in and removed his hand quickly. "One of em' bit me!"

Bakura and Yami smiled. "Ok on three," Yami said.

"Three!" Bakura shouted.

Yami grabbed the messy hair Tapanga, Marlik grabbed Tash, Tahs who tried to bite him. "I found the biter,"

And Bakura grabbed Ally. They looked at the messy hair girls and couldn't help but laugh.

One boring Maths lesson later. Yami, Joey, Tristanm, Bakura, Marlik and the girls wlaked down to the science labs "How did he get here so quick?" Joey asked nodding towards Weevil who sat in the back corner his books already out on the desk, playing with a bug that he'd found. "He was the last one out," Joey said still not able to comprehend the fact that Weevil was capable of running. It was hard to believe that he was in most of the top classes.

Yami shrugged, Tapanga, Tash and Ally sat at the only three person table in the middle of the classroom, making the guys sit together. The room quickly filled with students, it was the only class that every one turned up to on time because they always got to do really cool experiments. The class immediately fell silent as the teacher walked in wheeling a trolley with a wooden box and many other small implements on it. "Good after noon class." The teacher greeted as he removed a whiteboard marker from the front pocket on his white coat. He wrote the word 'dissection' on the board and turned to face the class. "Have a guess what we will be cutting up today."

A few hands flew up into the air including, Tapanga, Tash and Ally's. The teacher pointed to Tash, which he usually didn't do and your about to find out why. Tash put her hand down andstood up as though she were about to give an oral presentation. "I guess we will be dissecting….YAMI!!" she pointed her finger at Yami in the sam way the grim reaper points to the next to die.

"Not unless he wants to volunteer," the teacher suggested.

Yami politely shook his head his face as straight as the day is long (that is such a cliché line)

"Ok I will tell you…Today we are dissecting bugs"

Weevils face became pale and his eyes wide, Tapanga turned around just in time to see Weevil fall off his chair, as pale as a (white) sheet of paper. Tash burst out laughing. The teacher asked Yami and Bakura to escort Weevil to the nurses office, in other words carry him there. While the rest of the class got dressed up in their protective wear and gathered their equipment. Tash put on her glasses and secured the bug on a plank of wood. She began to laugh evilly, a crack of random lightning speared through the sky. Tapanga and Ally looked at Tash as if she were Dr. Frankenstien. Tash put her face near the bugs head. "Go on, beg, beg for your life!"

The bug squeaked (what ever sound a bug makes).

"Oh ok," Tash let the bug off the wood and dropped it down the back of Tapanga's shirt. Tapanga squeaked much in the same way a mouse does and knocked the box with the bugs in it to the floor. Bugs flew everywhere. Tash jumped on the table. "Be free, run or fly or crawl what ever it is you bugs do!"

Ally sat under a desk with a small yellow lady bug crawling over her hand. Tapanga was hiding behind Yami wh had got back from the nurses office, and she wasn't hiding from the bugs, it was more Tash she hated the feel of bugs down her shirt and didn't want to feel it again anytime soon. Yami glanced behind to see Tapanga watching Tash and the bugs. "You're not scared of the bugs are you?"

"No only cockroaches," Tapanga admitted.

The teacher who had been trying to settle the chaos cause by three girls gave up and went to see the principal.

Tash quietly joined Ally under the table with a handful of Lady bugs and an M&M's packet. They ate the M&M's and put the lady bugs in the packet. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Ally asked

"Sure it's not as though her would actually eat them," The two girls walked out of the classroom heading toward the nurse's office. "Weevil, here, eat these they'll make you feel better they said handing him the packet of M&M's filled with lady bugs.

At that moment they were dragged off along with Tapanga to the principal's office with Yami close behind. As usual Yami went in first and then suddenly they were off the hook again.

Weevil came and found them later on. "Umm I just want to thank you guys for the M&M's they really did make me feel better, were they special ones?"

The girls burst out laughing. "Umm, yeah they were special…did you notice they were moving at all when you ate them?" Tapanga asked, after Tash and Ally had updated her on the issue.

"No but they did seem to have little legs on them…kind of like lady bugs really…"

The girls smirked. Weevil looked at the three of them his eyes widening with the horror.

__

_**I'll let you imagine Weevil's reaction as he realized what happened…Please review…all review are replied to!..Thanks to those that take the time….cya soon!**_


	28. Unexpected Visitors part 1

Hello pplz…… once again…thanks to those that reviewed…it is greatly appreciated.

__

The alarm clock began to make its usual buzzing sound that was its excuse for an alarm, at the normal time of seven am. And as usual Tapanga rolled over grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. It was a wonder that it still managed to function correctly.

"Tapanga get up." Leo stuck his head in the door on the way past her room.

Tapanga made a sound that was halfway between a squeal and a grunt. It was the only thing she said for the first five minutes of every day. It was called 'cupcake' mode, Leo had called it that because all she does it sit there and look pretty.

She went to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash, she hated the taste of breakfast when she had morning breath. Leo stuck his cheek out for Tapanga to kiss as she walked past on her way to the fridge. Her mother was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee steaming in front oh her and her father was reading the news paper from the day before. It was only after she sat down at the table with her cereal that she realise their were two other people there. She stared at them for a while; one was tall and had black hair with red tips and streak, and hazel eyes. The other was shorter than the other and had long black hair and brown eyes. "You look different." Tapanga said filling her mouth with cereal.

"I could say the same to you….You have your hair cut, you're wearing pants." The girl with black hair and red streaks.

"Kira why are you here?"

The girl that had spoken took on a fake act of being shocked. "What not hello, no how are you? I haven't seen you for almost half a year."

"And what a lovely half a year it was." Tapanga said dreamily.

"Tapanga…..be nice…..Kira and Staralinga have travelled a long way to come see you three."

Tapanga rolled her eyes and stuffed another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "So are you here for a holiday or what?"

Staralinga shook her head. "No we have come to live here…"

Tapanga coughed a she began to choke on her breakfast. "Live?"

"Yeah…we thought we would surprise you…We have already enrolled at you're school and everything."

Tapanga smiled. Her and Kira had never really got on, as much as Kira pretended they did, they always ended up fighting. It was luck at the time for Kira because Tapanga had let her get away with it 'a lady doesn't fight' but things had changed, maybe for once Tapanga would end up on top.

A knock at the door ended the silence. Leo left the kitchen and went to the front door, as Blade entered the back door. "Tapanga! Hurry up and get ready the your friends are here to walk with you..." as he entered the kitchen he gave her the darkest look he could manage considering she was his adored little sister. "And he's here."

Tapanga immediately brightened up, putting her plate in the sink she ran up the stairs reappering what seemed like a moment latter. She rushed to the door and was only stopped by her mothers chilling voice "Tapanga Chestnut, stop being so rude and take your friends to school, Tapanga rolled her eyes stopping them as the fell upon her brother making out (pashing) Tash's brother in the lounge room, she couldn't help but smile. "Tapanga wipe that stupid smile off your face."

Tapanga smiled more and headed out toward Tash, Ally, Bakura, Marlik and Yami all of whom were waiting out the front for her. Kira and Staralinga followed he out, she hadn't even realised that they were wearing the school uniform. Kira looked Tapanga up and down. "Wow you really have changed you don't even wear female clothing anymore."

Tapanga shook her head and tucked her hair up into the hat that the principal had made compulsory for both Ally and Tapanga, so that if any officials came they would think that they were male and he wouldn't get into ay trouble. "And you now look like man." she added.

"KIRA!" Tash jumped over and hugged the taller of the two girls, then moved to the shorter. "STAR!"

"Hey." Ally said with a wave.

"Ok quick introductions…"Tapanga began. "This is Yami…"

"I'm Tapanga's boyfriend." Yami said shaking Kira's hand.

Tapanga smiled. "Thanks for that little extra bit of info…This is Bakura, Ally's boyfriend." Ally looked away blushing slightly.

"And this is Marlik….he's my slave." Tash jumped in.

"Boyfriend," Marlik groaned shaking both Kira's and Staralinga's hands

"Same thing." Tash smiled

Tapanga just smiled as she grabbed Yami's hand and set the groups travels to school in motion. Kira stared at Ally's hand which held Bakura's and at Tash's which held what appeared to be a leash. "So what has been happening?" Staralinga asked.

"Not a lot." Ally answered.

"Oh yeah that makes sense, your wearing the guys uniform, you have boyfriends, and those Cds that were in the lounge room weren't Motzart." Kira said sarcastically.

"No they were the Rasums." Tapanga replied.

"And you now answer everything with a sarcastic brother….speaking of your brother, is there something going on with Leo and Blade…They were looking at each other with googly eyes."

"Now you're just seeing things," Tapanga covered. She knew that their brothers didn't want their _dirty_ little secret known yet.

Little did they all know that their parents had left and their brothers didn't start teaching till lunch today so they decided to _fill in the time_.

Once they reached school Yami went off to his usual meeting with the teachers, which out of school he called gaining favours 'to get them', namely Tash, Ally and Tapanga, 'out of trouble'. They then had to explain to Kira and Star, that Yami had a split personality as such. Inside school he was every teachers dream, outside of school, he was more like Leo, Blade, Darja and Benji (but not gay). They couldn't understand why, but settled on the fact that he just did.

They then got the grand tour of the school which included their new spot, which was under the set of stairs that was used the least by people. It was a lot more private and had a 'homey feel to it'. They seemed all right with the idea of sitting under a set of stairs that had nothing but graffiti on the under side of them. It appeared to be a popular place for skipping class.

By the time that school had ended they had, had to introduce themselves to all six of their new classes and Kira had already decided which classes she would skip and which teachers she didn't like. It was rather odd considering her and Star had music together, that class just happened to be taught by Darja. Blade had taken up teaching chemistry, which he had all the group in his class that was except for Tash, Kira and Star who had art with Benji. And all were unlucky enough to have Leo as their PE, which in Leo's translation turned out to be Judo, teacher. Kira, Tash, Star and Ally all sat out of that class. Ally used the class to practice her photography and Leo had agreed that if she could improve her photography enough to take speed shots she didn't have to do it. Kira, Tash and Star preferred to hand in theory rather than do practical. As for Tapanga, she turned out to be pretty god at it, she loved the beating the boys up part. She constantly flogged Joey, mind you that wasn't hard, his coordination was that bad that Leo wondered how he managed to walk. There was thing that Leo refused to allow though, and that was for Tapanga and Yami to train together. Tapanga argued that he would let other peoples hands go all over her but not his. And Leo's response "Yes…exactly right".

After that he had Tapanga training with females only which consisted of one other girl, who broke her arm later. All the guys taunted that she had broke her own arm to avoid training with Tapanga.

They walked home and as usual Tapanga went straight up to her room and started on her homework. Even though it was a Friday, it was better to get it done on the Friday night so that she had the whole weekend, well Sunday at least. Leo's bed had already been moved into her room. Tapanga guessed it was so that Kira and Star could sleep in Leo's room.

But how wrong she was…….

****

And that ppl is where I end it…..lol….don't ya just luv me…..don't worry I'll udate…next month….lol….I wouldn't do that……I'll update as soon as I can….Reviews make me write faster though….pls review.


	29. Unexpected Visitors part 2

Hello to my ever faithful reviewer…or should I just say readers…oh wells…lol…how r we all in this lovely new year ….hope you all had a fun and safe Christmas and new year….wishing u all the best for the rest of 2007.

Tapanga sat up on her bed glancing over to see Leo snoring his head off. It was a wonder that she was able to get a solid nights sleep with that kind of noise right beside her. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed blade on the floor and a pile the size of ten dictionaries stacked one on top of the other, of marking sat on her desk. She climbed out of bed grabbing her MP3, wondering if this was going to be like the time Leo had asked her to do her homework.

Her mother and father had already left, this was evident from the fact a set of keys were missing and their shoes, unless in the unlikely event a break in had occurred and to go with their new hot car they decided to take a pair of men's and women's shoes. By the time she reached the kitchen she had the earphones in her ears blaring to one of her favorite dance song. Tapanga slid into the kitchen using her socks for extra slide. Dancing around with her back to the table she grabbed a glass and filled it with juice, she let out a yelp ripping the earphones out of her ears as she looked up seeing a teen around Leo's age slightly younger sitting at the table.

"Morning cousin." He said with a coy grin on his face as he looked at her pajama's, which consisted of a very (very) short pair of pants which had two hand prints on that ass with the saying 'can't touch this' on it and a spaghetti strapped singlet. "My, my, my Kira was right you are turning into a little whore."

Tapanga's mouth dropped open as before she knew it her cousin was on the ground clutching the side of his face and Yami was straightening up his shirt. He turned to Tapanga with a grin that just screamed (I'm going to seduce you one day) and simply said. "They look good."

It must have just been the smell of a non-family member boy in the house, because Leo was down the stairs and in the kitchen just after Yami had made his comment. Yet he didn't stir when Tapanga had yelped, although it was unusual that their cousin had even walked through the door without him noticing. It must have been the night of _'hard work'_ with blade that exhausted him (thankfully Tapanga had fallen asleep in the lounge room and only wandered up to her room sometime in the early morning.

Leo glance from the cousin he despised the most on the ground clutching his jaw to the boy friend of his sister who he was reluctantly being civil with, at least when Tapanga was looking. Yami shrugged. "He called her a little whore."

Leo's eye's became wide. Tapanga raced over to the table removing the center piece as Leo lifted their cousin off the ground and threw him on the table (judo style for those that don't know what that looks like type judo in an images search in google). More than ever was Tapanga grateful that their parents had enough common sense to buy a table that was strong enough to have seventy odd kilos thrown on it. Before even a second felt like it had passed Leo had Rae (their cousin the name is way back in chapter 3) in a strangle. He hadn't put it on strong enough to knock him out (a good strangle can knock someone out within 2 seconds it's a whole blood flowing to the brain thing, because strangle believe it or not aren't specifically designed to block off the air ways they actually are aimed at the arteries running along the sides of your neck. A choke is designed to cut off the air ways…..well there you go bit of a lesson for ya….you learn something new every day…..and id you already knew that well….go you!) just enough so that he would have a little, ok maybe a lot of trouble breathing. (With all technicalities what Leo is doing is more a choke…but anyway on with the story.)

"You called her a what?!?" Leo shouted.

Tapanga made her way to Yami's side. She had never seen her brother so ready to beat the shit out of someone, for her sake. Most of the time it was a joke with him. "Leo." She said softly.

Leo didn't respond. Tapanga could see her cousin's strength fading he would be out like a light within seconds. Three. Two. One. And just like that he lost consciousness. Tapanga grabbed her brother and moved him into the lounge pouring him a cold juice to calm him nerves. Surprisingly Blade was still sleeping that _work_ really takes its toll on him.

Leo stared at Yami. "You hit him?"

Yami nodded.

Leo smiled "How hard?"

Yami showed him his hand it was already swelling. Him Bakura and Marlik got into plenty o fights so it wasn't as though one pathetically weak punch was going to do that to his hand. When Tapanga retuned with the juice she had an ice pack for Yami's hand. Now alls they had to do was either wait for Rae to wake up or their parents come home. Which ever came first…..(no prize to the one who guesses the right answer)

A scream fill the kitchen. "OH! MY! GOD! HE'S!…….DEAD!"

"No honey it's ok he's just unconscious." Their dad's voice sounded both relieved and cautious.

"JUST! UNCONCIOUS! I bet he did it…That son that is…is…a…"

"STOP! Right there…don't say something you are going to regret….Now I'm sure he has a good explanation for this"

"Look at that they just threw a bag of peas on his face from where he was beaten….I don't care what you say he is a brute."

Leo leaned back on the couch staring up at the ceiling as Blade cautiously walked down the stairs. Tapanga smiled "Sleeping beauty is finally awake, all that hard _work_ that you didn't get done exhaust you did it?"

Blade looked at Leo, both of them had a look on their face that said either 'oh my god she know' or 'oh god is it that obvious'. It was then that their mother stormed into the lounge. "What the hell happened here and don't give me some bullshit excuse like he's sleeping" (Leo had tried that when they were younger).

Tapanga's eyes widened she had never heard her mother talk like that before either she was beginning to loosen up and be a real person rather than a stuck-up posh snob or that she really was angry. Tapanga guessed it was a bit of both. It was had to believe that their parents had been there for almost a month, and in that time Kira and Staralinga had moved there and her cousin who was probably in need of medical attention by this time, had arrived.

Leo looked at his mother his eyes a bit more than cold. "He deserved it."

"That was what you said last time and it offers no explanation as to what happened."

"He called her a little whore." Leo said his piercing gaze not lifting. Fortunately he had learnt it from his mother.

"So you what knocked him unconscious and belted him with a sledge hammer trying to crush his face?"

Now pretty much everyone in the room thought that was a bit elaborate. Sure he looked like he had been hit with a sledge hammer but crushing his face that was a bit far fetched. Yami raised his hand. "Sorry mam that was me. I don't allow those kind of things to be said about any of my friends let alone girl friend."

"Girl friend? A good young man would ask her parents first."

"Well, can I go out with your daughter?" Yami asked knowing full well what the answer.

"Yes ok then, but if I get wind that your acting like a hooligan….I will personally lock you up in a box and drop it in the sea." She looked from Yami to Leo and as for you. "If you ever knock someone unconscious again….at least make sure they are awake by the time we get home. Do you understand me!"

Leo smiled. "No prob."

Yet again the changes their mother was showing were no less than dramatic she had gone from psycho snob mum to still slightly psycho cool mum….Well she was getting there. Their father stood at the door and for the first time in a while he was actually glad to be married to her. Her changes were almost as good as his daughters (he had always wanted two sons and so the fact that she was at least doing Judo and wearing pants made him happier then when he had a pansy skirt wearing sissy daughter). Blade wandered into the kitchen and couldn't help but laugh as Rae was finally opening his eyes. "Guys I really think you should take him into the hospital I think he may be suffering from brain damage. I think it was a mix of the sledge hammer to the face, as mum (every one calls all the parents mum and dad. i.e. Tapanga would call Ally's mum, mum as well as her own and Tash's) so nicely puts it and lack of oxygen to the brain."

"Not a bad idea," their father smiled and helped Rae into the car.

Mum.C (as she is now called…nope she no longer has a name Mum.C is Tapanga's mum C for Chestnut. Mum.M is Ally's mum and Mum.S is Tash's mum) Walked out to the car and sat in the front. Dad.C (same with the fathers) climbed into the front seat as Tapanga and Yami ran up stairs. Leo looked over at Blade, they knew Tapanga had heaps of things she had wanted to show Yami, mostly photo albums of her old school, and since this was the first time he was allowed in her room they knew that it would be a while. To be safe they waited till they heard the car start before wrapping their arms around each other and once again enveloping in the passionate kiss that had lead to their '_hard work_' the night before. So engaged in their own 'war of the tongues' neither of the them heard the door open or Dad.C yell out that he forgot his glasses. So naturally he walked into the lounge not only to find his glasses on the coffee table…(if you know what I mean)….

"OH MY GOD!"

_**So there you have it ppl the end of yet another chapter….pls review….reviews motivate ppl…..I will try and update soon….then and only then can you find out what happens next.**_


	30. Bad Mood

Hello again….Thanks to those who reviewed and for those that didn't karma is a bastard…Wow chapter 30…….Here is the next chappie

So engaged in their own 'war of the tongues' neither of the them heard the door open or Dad.C yell out that he forgot his glasses. So naturally he walked into the lounge not only to find his glasses on the coffee table…(if you know what I mean)….

"OH MY GOD!"

…………………………………………………..

Leo and Blade snapped apart with guilty looks on their faces. Tapanga flew out of her room, she knew this was it they had finally been caught. The "secret" was out. The cat out of the bag. They were caught red handed, or rather lip locked. By this time Mum.C had raced into the house only being able to form a vague idea of what happened from the scene in front of her. And she couldn't help but turn away blushing. Her baby boy was gay. (awwwww)

Their plan to go out was thrown out the window and Rae who was looking pretty dead hanging out the car was left doing just that. "I can understand beating your cousin, you have always been protective. But…doing….that…with…Oh god…I was not ready for this." His father slumped down in the chair.

Tapanga's mother lead her to her room dragging Yami behind who had only just put 2 and 2 together.

"I thought I did a good job in raising my boy…" He buried his head in his hands.

"Dad, it has nothing to do with how you and mum raised me."

"But he's a…guy."

"Really never would have guessed." Leo added sarcastically.

Blade couldn't help but smile.

"This is no time for your sarcastic mouth! Leo I… Why?"

"I don't know…It really did just happen."

"GAH! I don't need to know the details of your sex life. Oh God… you two…"

Leo looked away and Blade's head dropped as if he had just found the floor thoroughly interesting.

"Oh god…ummm" Dad.C shook his head feeling as though he already knew too much. Then the curiosity hit him. "Do you still like women?"

"Hell yeah." Leo said thinking of some of the girls he taught walking around in their mini skirts and tight tops. A very sexist image but still.

He let out a sigh, maybe it was just a phase. He really did want grandchildren and after he had asked Tapanga if she was planing on children at all, her response being 'sure, if he has the kid', and if Leo were to stay 'this way' he had no hope. "I think it is time your mother and I went home, before we find out that your sister is a lesbian and this Yami really is a woman."

Leo cracked up. He honestly expected his father to grab a knife and stab him that many times that the police wouldn't even be able to identify him by using his dental records.

It wasn't long before their parents moved back to their house leaving their precious yet very different babies behind. Unfortunately Rae had decided to stay behind, only he moved into a different place in fear of his life, Leo had been giving him this look that said better sleep with the light on for the shadows will kill you, he had come to call himself the shadow while his cousin was around. There was instance where Leo even went into the shower when Rae was in there holding one of those collapsible knives. Leo laughed constantly for three days, every time he saw him, he just burst out laughing. Apparently his face was priceless. Tapanga couldn't help but wish she had seen it, he had been saying so many bad things about her. Yami had even got into a fight a school, of all places, because he called her a s#t. He didn't get any more than a talking to but after school as soon as he stepped of the school campus he launched after Rae. Marlik and Bakura dragged Yami off him, Rae's nose started bleeding again and his lip split.

That night Yami became a pyro. He threw a brick that have been covered in leaves then kerosene then lit through Rae's window. Tapanga had to tell him to stop before he got into serious trouble. But he tried to go back. Tapanga's solution, Yami had to come to her place climb up on storey and through her window to sleep in her bed, which she shared of course.

The morning that Leo caught Tapanga snuggled up to Yami using him as no more than a pillow was a loud one. This time Blade was the one doing the dragging of Leo off Yami. Them dating was one thing but him sleeping in her bed, although they were both fully clothed, was another.

Rae had finally found his way to get revenge. The whole school gave Leo and Blade looks as they walked down the halls and their fan girls were even more giddy then before. It took one look at the word FAG written on each of their boards to work out what was going on. Oddly things weren't that different, apart from the fact that fan girls kept asking for intimate photos and the really game guys (mostly the buff ones, Marik, Darja and Benji) told lots of gay jokes. The famous one from Darja and Benji was "The fairy in the Wizard of Oz goes…Poof!", this was only funny to them and their sisters because only they knew that both Leo and Blade's favourite movie when they were younger was 'The Wizard of Oz'. They were the two that said they were gay when they watched that.

Leo, Blade, Darja and Benji continued to challenge Marik each lunch time, the venue was now always the gym because he couldn't throw dirt in their face to get and extra shot in. Instead of that he would just slide them along the polished floors into the wall head first. They found no way to beat him, they would always turn up to teach their next class with an icepack on their head or bandaid on their face. Tash was rather sadistic these days she loved watching the fights. And cheering for Marik.

The first time she did this Blade got distracted so bad that he ended up with a foot in his face. Which broke his nose. Ally didn't really watching the fights, she winced every time her brothers got hit. Where as the whole crowd winced as they would get kicked in the nether regions. Tapanga on the other hands acted like a coach, yelling out instructions. Once she got so frustrated that she walked into the fight slipping out of Yami's hand, and slapped her brother 'Now wake up and finish it'. It got finished alright, but Marik finished it.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Leo woke the next morning wincing as he got up out of his bed. He couldn't tell if it was the fight he had with Marik or wether it was the night he had spent 'wrestling' with Blade. He made it down the stairs to find Tapanga sitting at the table eating her breakfast with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Your bitch threw a glass of water on me when I wouldn't get out of bed!"

Leo smiled, some mornings Tapanga just wouldn't get out of bed. Her mood didn't improve either as the first sight she saw at school was Yami being, in her description 'more than friendly' (in other words he was kissing her) with Tea. She was less than impressed when she had found she forgot her homework, after spending hours on it the night before (not making it a last minute thing, simply because the teacher had her draft). Then it only got worse as she got the results from her last math test being that of below 70 percent. It didn't help when Tea lead Tapanga out of the lunch room. "This morning…" Tea began with, what most people would call a cute smile, "Yami and I…"

"What were you doing?" Tapanga spat her words like a death adders poison.

"Don't you recognise a kiss when you see one?" Tea said with the look only a snobbish rich girl would do to someone she knew she was richer than.

"Listen Tea I have had a real shit day so unless you want you head smashed against the ground I'm standing on, I suggest you piss off."

"Well if that's the way it's going to be then. I guess it wouldn't have worked out between you and Yami in the first place. I always knew he preferred a slim girl rather than the incredible hulk" (Tapanga had put a but of muscle on due to her Judo training with Leo)

Well that was it Tapanga threw the first punch she had in her entire life. "Incredible Hulk this bitch" Tea's head jolted back. It was on. Tapanga threw her, judo style to the ground, when she landed she grabbed a hand full of hair slamming it against the ground. "Was it this ground I was going to smash your head against?" Tapanga said sarcastically. There was a crowd around the fighting girls. Although it was clear Tapanga dominated the fight Tea was getting her own in. Leo and Blade broke their way through the group amazed by what they saw. Blade smiled and said "I seriously don't think you need to worry about her too much."

Tash and Ally sat in deck chairs at the front of the fight with pop-corn occasionally throwing some at the two when Tea hit back. The principal stormed down the hall as Leo and Blade pretended to do the thing they should have done as teachers when they first arrived, break the fight up. Tapanga was dragged off to the principal's office. The headmaster stared at Tapanga before he began his yelling. "Tapanga. You have been in here more and more! And now you act exactly like your brother and solve your problems with violence!"

Tapanga glared at him. "You know what. Fuck you!" And with that she stormed out the office.

She pushed past Yami as she headed down the hall. "Fix this one asshole!" She found it how amazing how cold she could be to someone she shared her bed with, and how much it hurt to know that he could just do that kind of thing without even apologising.

Leo sat outside the office with Blade, Tash and Ally. Ally and Tash had started a fight with a couple of Tea's friends after Tapanga was taken away, they figured they wanted to try it because their brothers did it and now Tapanga. They figured it might be fun if everyone is doing it! Leo and Blade where there because it got out that they watched the fight rather than stop it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tapanga sat at home on her bed tears flowing down her cheeks slowly. She hadn't cried much since she had moved. In fact she showed little emotion. She didn't want to end up like her mum and dad were. Always fighting hurting the people they loved so much.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The letter came in the mail the next day. Her punishment. Luckily Tapanga was in a better mood. She had already she still wanted Yami, and would only punish him. Leo was grateful she wasn't his girlfriend, he'd seen some of the plans and they didn't look pretty.

As soon as she read the letter she smiled, a smile that was every guys worst nightmare. Her punishment was combined with Tash, Ally, Leo and Blade's. The drama and music club had to combine to hold a concert for the graduating students. Some of the songs had already been chosen and they just had to do stuff with them. The rest was their choice. So naturally Tapanga got on the phone to her first date. Seto Kaiba. She dialled the number and waited for an answer for the first time ever Seto answered the phone. "Hi Seto. I'm calling in a favour."

And that my friends is the end of this chapter….sorry it was a bit rushed I wanted to get the fic moving a bit quicker…I will update soon.


	31. Mercedes Benz

_**Hi Ya! Thanks for the reviews…Due to popular demand I have updated…In other words my friends are bugging me to update….lol…...I wrote this chapter a bit differently as I thought the message would get across better…It's also more comical this way…..Well here it goes**_

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Tapanga's Point of View:**

The day had finally come it had been a hard few weeks trying to organize every thing. I didn't think Seto would put up so much of a fuss either, but when I told him what it was for he was more then happy to help. Which was good. Yami's little brother tried tp stat a fight with mine when he came to our house. Leo called him…oh what was it…..ummm…short. Apparently he's bit touchy on the subject… He said that Yami was miserable without me….My only thought was Awwwww…….he's still going to pay…I told Yugi my plan and he like Leo was glad he wasn't my boyfriend.

The day had finally come. I had everything perfect. I sent Tash and Ally out to get the goods. That being Yami's number plate…They got the wrong one…the principal's…So I had to go and get it. I did that then got changed into the outfit that Duke said will have every guy drooling. I thought it was hot too… It was a red spaghetti strapped with glitter all over it jeans (my favorite part) that had sequins coming like rain down from the pockets, and knee high boots that we tucked the bottom of my jeans in. Duke came in and did my hair and make-up…I swear he is gay, the only thing that says he's not is every week he has a new girl hanging off him. But moving on……

We set every thing up and it started. We all sang and danced and sang and well danced. The principal walked up to give his speech upon finishing had a bucket of sludge tipped on him, courtsey of Tash and Ally I think I heard Ally say something like "Take this bitch." I'm not sure but that my friend is what I heard. The last song came on. I was so ready. The music started and Leo revved the engine. Well all eyes were on the stage. I started my singing. "Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink"

Leo drove the car onto the stage. Every thing was in place. "cause she can't shoot whiskey.  
right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
and he don't know..."

Tash and Ally showed the audience their keys. "I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats.  
I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"

I could tell Yami was in pain as Tash and Ally ran around the car scraping the paint off with the keys. Seto was in stitches. The fact that his number plate was on this car indicated it was his…ha ha ha…I wanted to laugh…but it would wreck the mood. "right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"   
and he's thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo.  
and he don't know..."

Ally took out her pocket knife. Courtesy of Bakura. And Tash stood there with a sledge hammer. "I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Ally started carving and Tash swung at the head lights. They shattered. Yami's face was priceless. It was like someone ripped out his heart and he was watching it stop beating…ha ha ha…I know…I know….you bitch right….well a lesson was being taught… "I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
cause the next time that he cheats..  
oh you know it won't be on me!  
no.. not on me.."

Tash had swapped her hammer for a knife. "I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,   
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
ohh.. maybe next time he'll think.. before he cheats..."

I could hear a manically laughing sound in the background… I saw Bakura holding his side on the floor…he thought it was funny…Seto thought it was funny…that's two other people…so…I say hell yeah!

"ohh... before he cheats...  
ohhhh"

And that was it I dropped the microphone and left the stage.

**Tash's Point of View:**

**Ally's Point of View:**

Smash bang boom….When Tapanga says "I carved my name into his leather seats" Do I carve her name or mine?

**Marik's Point of View:**

Tash walked onto the stage holding a sledge hammer…That was mine.

**Bakura's Point of View:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …..Can't breath… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...That's your car Yami! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Awww she's using the knife I gave her….to wreck Yami's car…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Help….can't breath….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...classic… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...You should see your face Yami…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...It looks like you are watching your heart stop beating….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Seto's Point of view:**

I didn't really know if Tapanga's plan was going to work but boy was I willing to help. Anything to see that smug faced bastard. It wasn't even the fact that he beat me in duel monsters ever since that fateful day…It was more the fact he hurt her…I don't know why but I feel as if I should protect her…It's not as though her brother can't do it…I just…Know what it is like to look after a younger sibling….When I arrived my funding had already arrived. Leo was driving it around the stage…I wasn't surprised compared to his bug this was a real car….

Before I knew it the concert was nearing an end and I must say Duke did a great job with the girls they all looked real hot….But what mad my night was when Leo drove the car that was supposed to be Yami's (the number plate was the only thing that belonged to him really)…I positioned my self on the stage with a perfect view of Yami…

His mouth dropped open as Tash and Ally ran the Keys along the sides…..Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! He winced as the head lights got smashed in….priceless… Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! I really should feel bad for him……………….. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! But this is too good…. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! He thinks it's car. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Oh gods I can't breath….can't Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! She's brilliant Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! It's so sad…. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Classic… Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! I have never seen him look so heart broken…………….. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!……Poor bastard…… Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! ….I think I'm going to have a heart attack……. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!….ha ha ha feew…..Breath….Breth…Breath…..he's dropped to his knees……. Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!……………………………………………… Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!

**Some Random in the crowd:**

Oh god…I really…Really feel for her boy friend…Ouch….Poor bastard….Maybe I should tell my girl I love her, more often that is……either that or cover her eyes so she doesn't get any ideas…..

**Some Random Car Lover in the Crowds Point of View:**

Oh my god how can she wreck such a beautiful piece of art….That's a black Mercedes benz SLK 55 AMG….More incoherent babble about the car, things like the engine size, economicalness of it…yard yarda…….

**Yami's Point of View:**

This thing with Tapanga has been blow way out of proportion, and its no surprise that it's Tea's fault. We did have something back when we were like thirteen…but that was then… I had offered to help out at the dance when I hear Tapanga was going to be holding a concert…my plan was to apologize…I had even got a boucet of flowers for her…they were in my car.… She walked out on the stage for the last song…the only thing going through my head was… She looks HOT! Duke had once again chosen the perfect clothes for her….My stomach sunk as my car was driven on to the stage and the music started…."Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

cause she can't shoot whiskey.  
right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo  
and he don't know..."

Oh god no!…Tash and Ally ran keys along the side of the car…I was in shock….my mouth fell open….Keyed my car in front of every one….."right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo.   
and he don't know..."

Tash walked onto the stage with a sledge hammer… NO…No …NO!….She rammed it into the head lights…….I had saved for that car ever since I was two years old…I put all my money away…all my Christmas…..Smash……all my birthday…….Ally dragged a knife through my leather seats…..all my tooth fairy and Yugi's tooth fairy money for gods sake….why…not my baby……I wont cry…nope…I wont…..,Then the other head light got takenout….Oh god I'm gonna cry……Bakura is laughing beside me….how can he laugh…how…..a piece of me is being destroyed…all the while Tapanga sings her song looking as hot as she does……"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
cause the next time that he cheats..  
oh you know it won't be on me!  
no.. not on me.."

My car…may little girl…..This was like my heart had been ripped out and I was watching it stop beating….with every passing second Tapanga sung whil Tash and Ally…..I can't even say it…..It hurt so bad….my lifes savings had gone into that car….."I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
ohh.. maybe next time he'll think.. before he cheats..."

It wasn't even my fault….It wasn't…..I tried to find her but she avoided me…and her brother just appears out of no where….and…..Not the tires…..please not the tires…..they blew the tires…….I dropped to my knees…..The crowd ooed and arred as my car was being desecrated……..She dropped the microphone and walked off the stage…that was it…My car was left there in ruins…

**Yugi's Point of View:**

It's times like these I really do feel sorry for Yami…But telling me that the tooth fairy hated me and that was why she just took the tooth and didn't give me money….Its Karma.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yami wanted to murder Tapanga when she handed him the number plates. On his way out of the school he saw Tapanga leaning against a car holding the flowers… He could honestly not believe his eyes. It was in one piece. He stumbled over to it wrapping his arms around as much on his car as he could. He then grabbed Tapanga and kissed her, " I will never cheat on you…ever!" He kissed her again.

"Have you learnt your lesson." Tapanga said with a serious look on her face.

Yami explained what had happened… Tapanga didn't care…as far as she was concerned he should have called, or something…And she knew that he would never play up again. "Thank you."

He looked at her. She waved the flowers, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you…Hop in I'll take you out to dinner…In my car…That is in one piece…"

Tapanga smiled, Leo and Blade watched in the distance. "Every day she shows me how much she doesn't need me…" Leo stopped his only sense of purpose seemingly taken away from him.

Blade smiled wrapping his arms around his lover. "She will always need you. No one in the world can look after her as well as you do…You should probably thank Kiba for helping."

Leo shook his head. Blade nodded kissing him on the cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**How was that…I though that was a good chappie so I am hoping to get quiet a few reviews….Have fun till next time…..**_


	32. Jokes

Hello to the strange ppl of the world…..Sorry for not updating sooner…I have been working on my story….I am really enjoying writing that…..anyone who likes reading about vampires pls read it I luv it when ppl read review….it really is great to hear pplz opinions…..

Tapanga walked smugly down the halls, and had ever since the day she taught Yami the most important lesson of his life. Hurt her and he will pay. Leo had been so proud of her, almost even for a split second thought about letting her out of the house at night with out him, as you can probably tell that didn't last long. Especially considering they were watching the CI channel on cable (if you don't want your parents to be protective for the rest of your life and theirs, don't let them watch that channel……two psychos) about some psycho murderer who completely mutated the person he killed, mind you Leo had said if that ever happened even with the guys DNA they wouldn't be able to identify him.

Yami doted on Tapanga for lie a day brought her flowers, took her to the movies, basically he was spoiling her. In the end Tapanga got sick of him paying for everything and said to him as long as he told the truth in the future the car would be safe. Much to Yugi's disappointment, he hated the car with a passion, but couldn't bring himself to destroy it.

Ally and Bakura had been trying to sneak off for what was going on a week but every time they turned a corner either Darja or Benji was there. In the end Darja and Benji took the day off work dragging a screaming Ally home, claiming she was feeling ill. Although the principal tended not to believe them especially after he heard Ally yelling, "I'm not sick!" as they put her in the car. She crept out of the house that day, got away with it too. For about ten minutes.

Tash on the other hand was trying to feed her vegetarian boyfriend meat, even though she herself didn't eat meat either. She had become somewhat attached to her newest adoptive big brother Marik, mostly when he was drunk, he was violent. She found it funny when he beat the shit out some guy who ever on that day was willing to pick a fight, that was the odd thing, he never started it.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Blade banged on Leo's door with his foot weighed down by two cartons of alcohol. Tapanga raced to the door even though it was probably her brothers boy friend (she really liked the sound of that). She opened the door. "Here on another booty call?" she asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Wow I heard that not getting' any put people in a bad mood but…wow….has it been that long?"

"Tapanga be nice." Leo said from the kitchen, although she was standing with her back to him she could tell he was smiling. "Have you heard?"

"What?" Blade asked putting the cartons on the bench.

"You know how Rae refused to go home, apparently he said something in regards to you and me, that's if you ask Tapanga…well she pushed him down the stairs and put him back in hospital…So he's going home when he gets out."

Blade smiled for a brief second. "Have you heard?"

Leo shook his head. "Family reunioun."

It was those two words alone which explained the two cartons of alcohol on the bench and the other two or more in his car. "Darja and Benji are on their way over with Ally. I just have to go pick Tash up from Marlik's and then we are all set for a night designed solely on me drinkin away the idea of my whole family finding out I'm gay."

Tapanga laughed. "The fairy in the wizard of OZ goes Poof!" Darja and Benji chorused as the burst through the door.

Ally glanced back at the car a slight look of concern on her face. Tapanga looked at Ally quizzically. Ally responded by nodding toward the car, it was only then that Tapanga heard the banging coming from inside the boot. She stared at it with wide eyes, grabbing Ally's hand and running upstairs into her room shutting the door behind her. "What the hell?"

Ally smiled. "Bakura isn't that good at sneaking in," she paused. "H was sneaking into my room and Darja caught him…So he and Benji put him in the boot of the car."

Tapanga stared wide eyed. Ally opened Tapanga's window. "You gonna help me get him out?"

They snuck around to the car, Tapanga noticed Blades car was gone, gone to get Tash. Ally fiddled with the lock on the boot relieved when she heard it click open, she opened it up a little to see Bakura muttering to himself arms crossed. Bakura sat up and climbed out of the boot and hugged Ally. "I swear to god that your brothers are worse then any psychos that you see on the CI channel." He gave her a quick kiss then ran down the street like someone who had just escaped from a 12 day kidnapping. Tapanga couldn't help but laugh, Ally closed the boot and they raced around to the back of the house to climb back into Tapanga's room. Ally went up first. She was greeted by a hand, which helped her back in the room. "Oh thanks Leo," as she turned to give Tapanga a hand up. Both the girl's eyes widened with the realization that came with those words. The best way to sum it up would be…BUSTED.

Darja immediately put his hand to his forehead. "Oh Benji…Our dearly beloved sister has tainted ways…And she's contaminating the healthy mind of one of her closest friends….Oh it makes me want to cry." he leant into Benji who hugged him.

"It's alright brother," he patted him on the back. "We know the cause…We just have to remove it….permanently."

Tapanga burst out laughing despite the look on her brother's face. "Why could I see you lot in the mob."

A soon as Tash and Blade got back, the brothers removed the other cartons from the car and hit them hard. They downed the first bottle at a race, Leo won, he always did, if not he demanded a rematch, he was a bit competitive that way. It was after the seventh or so bottle that they begun to sound like a bunch of drunks. So naturally Tash, Ally and Tapanga sat on the stairs watching as though it was a tv show specially for their viewing.

"What do you call an insect from outtaslace?" Leo said his words slurred.

They all shrugged including the girls. "Bug Rogers" he answered.

All the brothers burst out laughing, as if it were the funniest thing they had ever heard. Tapanga and Ally rolled their eyes, and began the corn jokes part of the night. "I don't get it" Tash said with a look that screamed 'blonde'

"Who has large antlers, has a high squeaky voice and wears gloves?" Blade said.

"Michael Jackson." Benji burst out.

Well that set them off and the punch lie of the joke was left the way it belonged unsaid. (the punch line btw is Mickey Moose…..for those that are interested)

Tapanga and Ally stared at each other smiling. While Tash sat trying to work out who has large antlers, a high squeaky voice and wears white gloves.

"I got one, I got one….." Darja said. Looking at his brother. "What powerful reptile is found in Sydly Opera House?"

"The Lizard of Oz!…..hahahahahhahahahahahahahaha" Benji burst.

Despite the implications of this, Leo and Blade who had, had way too man to care. Laughed.

Tash smiled at this one. She got it.

"Why did the witch keep turning people into Mickey moose?" Blade paused, forgetting all about the on coming family reunion. "She was having Disney spells."

Again an onset of laughter roared through the house, Tash sat in a confused silence, whilst Tapanga and Ally began laughing at the fact their brothers were rolling around on the ground to jokes adults tell to five year olds.

"What's large and green and sits in a corner on it's own all day?" Tapanga yelled out from the stairs.

The brothers all looked at her. "The incredible sulk."

They way in which they were laughing could only be described as manically. There was no sense of sanity in them. They gulped down the bottles one by one. "Little miss Muffet sat on her tuffet, Eating a bowl of stew, Along came a spider and sat down beside her. Guess what? She ate him up too!" Leo said taking another gulp of his drink. Even he couldn't tell you how much he drank, not being able to count up to that number in his current state.

Blade slurped at his drink. "Do you what get if huge hairy steps on Flatman and Ribbon?" he smirked. "Batman and Robin" (for those that like corny jokes…. translation…what do you get id a huge hairy monster steps on Batman and Robin…Flatman and Ribbon.)

Tapanga burst out laughing the joke had made no sense at all, but then again she could laugh for about an hour over a joke that was so lame it was funny for about twenty seconds. Ally thought the smell of alcohol was now affecting her. Tash sat there looking rather frustrated, not being able to get the jokes the brothers and now Tapanga now found funny.

"Rudolph the nosed reindeer red…hic….say….hic…joke, tells?" Benji smiled looking more off his face then any of the others, he never could hold his liquor well. "You sleigh" (What does Rudolf the Red-Nose Reindeer say before he tells a joke?…This one will sleigh you)

Tapanga laughed even harder watching as Benji leaned against the couch and was out like a light. Ally glanced at the clock not sure how much more she could handle her psycho friend and brothers both biological and adopted. Four in the morning, not much longer, Tapanga couldn't stay up much later then six, and a couple more drinks down and all the brothers would be gone, only to wake up with a hangover that would hit them like a truck.

Tash skulked her way up the stairs as one by one the brothers fell asleep till it was just Blade and Leo making out with the sound of Darja and Benji's snoring, the only seemed to snore if they had alcohol that day, which was why until they were the legal age to drink they practically never got away with it. Tapanga and Ally watched Blade and Leo for a bit, it was funny how uncoordinated kissing could look. Ally grabbed her camera taking a couple of shots, these were the first to go into her scrap book of the two. They looked so cute together.

It was rather funny watching the two even as they conducted classes. Leo had an instance where a student had a good ol' time of calling him gay, and a pansy, and all other insults came with it. The one that pissed him off the most was the pansy comment. He had been called a pansy once in his life, that my dear friend was by the Judo coach on his first day, got told he was a 'pansy and not to come back'. It was only two years later after heavy training of all sorts that Leo went back and beat that coach. So this kid in his class, a boy who was pretty buff, but had the intelligence reading of a rock…that had fungus growing on it, was called onto the mat. Leo smiled and asked him 'do you really think I'm a pansy?'

And this kid with the intelligence of a rock growing fungus, who was about to prove how right that analogy was, said 'yes…and if you want me too prove it lets go.'

Tapanga laughed hysterically as the rock kid (yes his name shall be the rock kid) stepped onto the mat and attacked her brother. Well as soon as it had started it was over. Leo pulled him onto his shoulders and did this massive turn in a downward kind of part spiral (it's hard to describe….Kata- garuma….not sure that is the spelling but that is how it sounds.) He was a little sore but only because he didn't break-fall, there was that and his ego was severely bruised.

Blade on the other hand dealt with it with simple physics. Newtons laws I believe. Something along the lines of 'for every reaction there is an equal and opposite reaction', in other words he showed one guy how much of a pansy he was with photographic evidence to thanks to Ally. Basically he punched this guy once then showed him how bad it could be if he didn't start behaving himself. It got pretty bad.

And all the brothers were proud of that.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was about six in the morning when Tapanga and Ally were woken up by Tash's hysteric laughter, "I get it…….Mickey moose….." she gasped between fits.

Tapanga and Ally couldn't believe their ears, by the fact that A) she worked it out, even after the answer was said latter on and B) that it had taken her this long, and finally C) that she though it was funny! Even Tapanga drew her line at Mickey Moose.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Through all of that, the next morning along with a really, really bad hang over, which the girls used to their advantage by being really loud, then asking if they could to the movies with their boyfriends, the brothers by this time gave them the money to go just so that they would leave. Blade still on top of the hang over remembered the dreaded…….Family Reunion……

_**Woo hoo……the end of another fun filled crazy chappie…..I will try and update sooner then I did last time…I really am sorry for that……oh wells……….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**Again it is really great to hear peoples opinions….good….or dare I say bad…**__****__**….lol…..so thanks for reading.**_


	33. Family Reunion

_**Hello pplz….Again Thanks to the reviews….and congrats to benji'sloverisacowfree who was the luck number 100 reviewer.**_

_**So on with the chapter………………….**_

It was that dreaded day. Blade had tried to escape the dismal preparations, but he hid at Leo's house, under the bed. Not the smartest of ideas. So naturally he was dragged away by the 'Men in Black' as Tapanga put it. It wasn't long before they along with Darja, Benji and Ally were dragged off to their clothing fitting. Tapanga and Ally almost wanted to cry when they found out it was a semi- formal outing, in which they had to wear dresses

The gates to Tash's mansion which were never left open, were. The constant comings and goings of caterers, cleaners, decorators, the lot. Anyone watching the ordeal would think that the president was coming. The sprinklers were giving the grass one final lot of water before the rush of people, also known as Tash's family, which could add up to be half of Japan's population. Tapanga, Tash and Ally had been sent to the airport to pick up the one o'clock flight people. The jumbo jet was the next instalment of Tash's family. They all got into their hire cars and Tash, Ally and Tapanga had their driver lead them to their hotel. As big as Tash's house was there was no way that they would all fit. To think that they filled three hotels, each of the rooms full to their maximum capacity. Tapanga dreaded the day that she was supposedly to marry Blade, it seemed that all the Scotch family did was breed, mostly male children were born, which meant more marriages and more children. It was very rare that you met someone who had not met a member of the Scotch family. They were every where, all over the world. It was so bad that if all the Scotch family decided to take their military trained children out of the army and start their own, it would be one hell of a battle.

They had been pouring in from all over the world. It was the Soda-pop Scotch part of the families turn to host. Once the girls had finished handing out maps to the mansion they left.

They long haul of people started to pour in at around four o'clock. Yami, Marlik and Bakura watched for hours as car after car, all nice dark coloured cars too, drove in the direction of Tash's house. It was into the third hour of them sitting saying which cars they would buy and which they would collect, they saw a limo. The sun roof opened and Tapanga started climbing out. "NO!" She screamed struggling against hands that were quite obviously pulling her back in. "I won't wear a dress!" She disappeared into the limo. Only to have Ally fill her place.

"Any thing but the frills!" she yelled before being pulled back down and the sun roof closing over.

They guys sat there eyes wide. "Should we save them?" Yami asked.

Bakura smiled. "Well there will be free food."

Marlik smiled and pointed to a little yellow bug that lowed the limo, looking more than out of place amongst the Mercedes, JAG, and BMW cars that constantly drove past. "Let's go, we'll have to get changed if we want to get in though."

Tapanga and Ally sat in the corner from the time they arrived watching the others walk in greeting people as they went. Around sunset Worra walked in with a pretty black haired girl holding his hand. The girls had never seen him smiling the way he was as he looked at her. "That must be the girlfriend that he was having problems with," Ally guessed.

Tapanga couldn't help but smile as Blade pounced on his twin. They hugged and began chatting. Worra introduced his girlfriend and Blade took he hand kissing it gently, one thing that all their brothers had was charm, he blushed and moved closer to Worra when Blade let go. Blade smiled and took his brother and their girlfriend to get some drinks. It wasn't long before Blade and Worra's sisters in law, swooped over to take Blade's girlfriend, introducing her to all the mothers, sisters, aunts, etc.

Worra watched as Blade raced over to Leo who was looking thoroughly lost, whispering in his ear. Leo smiled and went over to the table where he and Blade were placed. Blade wandered back over to the punch bowl and began pouring two cups of the alcoholic punch. Worra smiled sliding over beside his twin. He leant in so that his voice would be heard only by Blade. "How many gay guys does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Blade's eyes widened. "Is it that obvious?" he asked horrified.

"Blade you could have merely looked at him in the wrong way and to me it would have been like you full on pashed him right here in front of me." He said putting an arm around his brother. "We are twins in all honesty did you think you could hide it from me?"

Blade smiled. "I suppose not."

"So that's the real reason you dropped out of military school. Showers with so many naked men. All steamy and wet, dropping soap." Worra burst out laughing.

Blade clenched his fist then smiled. "Don't worry dear brother…She-" nodded toward Worra's girlfriend. "She told me how you like to be pegged." He subconsciously ducked ready to be belted over the back of the head.

"Touché" Worra said tapping his glass against Blade's

Ally frowned and pointed to Kaiba who was making his way over to them. They had never seen Kaiba in formal wear. There was only one word you could use to describe it. Rich. He wore a Armani suit with his ever favoured black elegant trench coat over it. He hadn't passed the lady collecting the coats yet. They wondered if he would hand it over when he got to her anyway. "What are you doing here?" Ally asked as politely as possible.

"I was given this invitation." Kaiba handed it Tapanga who read it.

_To my dear friend Kaiba_ and there was a white out stain where a short word had been blanked out, the person trying not to betray his/her identity. _You are invited, because of your wealthy status, to the largest event this little town of Domino has ever seen. The annual Scotch family reunion. _It went on to say the time, place and dress standard. _Oh and by the way I have your brother……hugs and kisses _

Tapanga smiled handing the letter to Ally to read. "Hugs and kisses?"

"Arrrhhhh. My dear friend Kaiba boy!" A man with shoulder length long white hair that covered one eye stood with his arms wide open.

Seto's eyes widened. "You." He said the tone of his voice a mix of terror and defiance.

Tapanga stared, trying to work out where she had met this man before. "You?"

Ally smiled, working out quite quickly where she knew this man from. "You."

The white haired man's smile widened. "You."

Tash bounced over wrapping her arms around the man. "Uncle!"

"Aaaaarrr…You" Tapanga added working out where she had met him before.

"What did you bring me Uncle Pegasus?" Tash asked.

The man now known as Pegasus knelt down and whispered in Tash's ear, Tash smiled and ran off up the stairs. "There is something, for you too Ally and Tapanga"

Tapanga and Ally immediately smiled and raced after Tash. Kaiba stood there ready to beat this guy to a bloody pulp. "I suppose this is from you then Maximillion Pegasus." Seto shot thing the invitation at him.

"I suppose so." he didn't stop smiling for a second.

"I don't remember any part of you name having Scotch in it."

"Well when you want to avoid joining the military to start your own multi-million dollar business involving a game you really don't want your last name to be Scotch. They find you way to easily"

"Where is my brother?!"

"Safe, no soul movement involved what-so-ever. In fact I have found he likes cream puffs."

Seto pushed past, having been given enough of a clue on where to find his brother.

"Have fun Kaiba boy!"

It wasn't until after eight o'clock that the precession stopped arriving the front gates closed and the doors shut. Marlik, Bakura and Yami had weaselled their way in quite easily just saying that they were with Tashikola. They could not believe their eyes the main ballroom that they had once thought was a football oval was full with the grand doors opening onto an equally large balcony which lead into the gardens. Bakura leant closer to Yami. "I thought cloning was illegal."

Yami couldn't say anything; it looked as though there were nothing but clones in the room. It was easy to tell those who had married into the family, as they were the only ones who had a hair colour other than white blond.

They walked down the stairs that lead into the heart of the room. There was food along the wall to the left and a band/ DJ, depending on which one was playing at the time, on the right. "Right lets go find them." Marlik said sound a little concerned tat they would not find them amongst all the Scotch clones.

Just as there was a moment of silence as the band swapped over to the DJ. The door burst open. "The Roof is on fire!" the twins yelled out.

Tapanga and Ally smiled immediately, their favourite cousins had finally arrived!

Being as up tight as most of the military fathers were most reached for a fire extinguisher, before realising that is was just a young persons slang. The twins jumped up onto the railing of the stairs and slid down as though surfing "Yahhhhoooooo!". Yami, Bakura and Marlik all watched with a look on their face that just said 'show offs'. Leo, Blade, Darja and Benji, all started making their way over to the twins, they had always meant trouble. Tapanga and Ally ran through the crowd to meet their favourite cousins. They had grown since they last saw them, although they were always taller they, now stood a good head above them. They both had the white blond hair, but they had put black flecks through it, so that they could be 'original'. They both had toned figures and the same fashion sense, a suit worn in a dishevelled fashion with a detective style hat off to one side. They both had dropped out of military school, not by choice though, they would have been more then happy to continue terrorising the teachers, (it seemed in every generation there was one or two people out of the Scotch bunch who would much rather be delinquents.). The only thing that was different between them was the fact that while one had the right eye green and the left blue, while the other had the left eye green and the right eye blue. They blamed their mother for that, even though it was both their parents fault for having such strong genes when it came to the colour of their eyes.

"Tapanga!…..Ally!" They shouted in chorus. They wrapped their arms around one of the girls each, then swapping.

"Bria! ….. Droy!" Ally and Tapanga were more than happy to get their hugs.

The twins held them at arms distance. "Oh…"

"My…"

"You're…."

"Back…."

"To…."

"Wearing…."

"Dresses."

They looked at them with dramatic sad faces. "You're relapsing."

"It makes me want to cry." Droy ran a finger down his cheek as if following a tear.

"What are we going to do with these then?" Bria asked throwing a hand up against his forehead tilting his head back. His twin removed a pair of long black pants that were covered with zips, straps and chains, shaking them so the zips shined in the light.

Tapanga and Ally leapt forward reaching for the pants. "Uh-uh-uh."

"No touchy."

Both the girls pouted. The brothers stared at the twins. "You haven't seen them for a while. How did you guys know that they had changed?" they asked suspiciously.

"Well…they've always been…. naughty," they both said winking, before dragging the two girls away.

"Wait do you mean naughty as in 'spank me' naughty, or bad behaviour naughty." Leo shouted after them. "My little girl…was…was…always…..bad."

Blade smiled Tash had never been an angel even though she acted like one around most people. Tapanga and Ally had just been a lot better at hiding it.

Bria and Droy dragged Tapanga and Ally on to the dance floor. The DJ was still playing a mix of music. Tapanga started off dancing with Droy then swapped with Ally who was dancing with Bria. They danced the same way they would as if Bria and Droy were Yami and Bakura. Which Yami and Bakura didn't find too pleasing at all, Yami glared muttering under his breath about how he didn't like those two, he didn't mind that she was dancing with another guy, he wasn't that kind of boyfriend, it was more that it was with them. Bakura on the other hand was admiring Ally's dancing bobbing his head to the music, in a disapproving sort of way. The DJ swapped the music from the rock techno mix, to disco music. Ally and Tapanga stepped back immediately they knew better then to stand near those two when disco music played. They both stood still for a moment, striking a 'Saturday Night Fever' disco pose (yeh don't look away…you all know the one). A circle formed around the two as they tapped their feet waiting for the real beat to start. Tapanga, Ally, Darja and Benji were all on the edge watching. The twins started breaking it down 70's disco style to the max. They rolled their hips, did the splits stepping on the lit up dance floor, the Scotch family always went that extra mile when it came to reunion time. Darja and Benji's mouth dropped open "I think I'm in love." They both said in awe.

The twins slid over on their knees over to Darja and Benji's feet smiling, their big cheesy grin, before dragging Tapanga and Ally on as their partners. Swinging them around throwing them up in the air and twirling them ending the song by dipping the girls, sliding their hats to cover their faces in a mock kiss. Bakura and Yami watched eyes wide wanting to storm over and steal their girlfriends back, but seemed glue to the very spot they were standing. The girls were grinning from ear to ear their smile not subsiding when they saw their boyfriends, they dragged the twins over to meet them. Tapanga raced up not letting of Droy's hand, kissing Yami on the cheek. "Yami this is Droy and Bria, Bria and Droy this is my boyfriend Yami."

Both the twins mouths dropped open. "But…but….Tapanga my love….what….what happened to our love?" They said dropping to their knees holding her hands.

Ally smiled. "I suppose I better not tell you about Bakura then."

The twins heads snapped in Ally's direction not letting go of Tapanga's hands. "No….Ally….not you too….oh….we are too late…..these….spiky haired freaks have ensnared our beauties hearts." They hugged each other, sobbing. "It's over….We cannot continue living without you two……"

"But it is so easy to tell who the beauty…." Droy said completely composed.

"And who is the beast in the relationship." Bria said finishing Droy's sentence.

The twins stood up shaking Yami and Bakura's hands. "No offence intended about the freak comment."

"Non-taken." Bakura said as if he were the blond out of the two.

Tapanga and Ally hadn't stopped smiling. "These are our favourite cousins of Tash's" Tapanga said stealing another hug from Droy.

"Speaking of Tash where is she." Ally asked.

Droy put his hand on his chin and began stroking a non-existent beard. "If you two have boyfriends….."

"Then Tash would have a 'said' boyfriend too." Bria finished the sentence.

They both jumped onto the closest semi-clear table. "Tash has a 'said' boyfriend!" They shouted at the top of their lungs.

There was silence. Even the DJ stopped the music. Tash was the youngest female in the family and the only born into the Soda-pop section of the Scotch family. So this was big news. Tapanga and Ally squeezed Yami and Bakura's hands. "Where is Marlik?" they whispered.

Marlik seemingly shrunk into the crowd only just blending in with his, grey hair. Tash stood at the top of the stairs. "Marlik!" she waved.

Big mistake. All the males around him lifted him well above their heads, crowd surfing his way to the stage where a chair was waiting along with Tash's father Namair, under a spotlight. A heavy piece of machinery was lifted on to the stage by three of the clones. When Marlik reached the stage he was strapped to the chair and rigged up to the machine which was found out to be a lie detector with violent consequences if the person lied. Namair leaned forward his face right beside Marlik's. Marlik gulped, it was like a full on interrogation. It was all dark except for the beam of light which beat down on him. The interrogator was right up in his face and there was no one who could save him. He was glad he didn't bring his criminal brother along. "Are you the one dating my daughter?"

"Yes." Marlik winced, he had seen these machines on the CI channel owned by the mob, sometimes they malfunctioned.

"Do you look at porn?" He asked stepping back slightly.

"Yeah, what healthy teenaged boy doesn't." Marlik said as if that were one of the dumbest questions he had ever been asked….that was apart from that one on his test that said 'what is your name?'

"When you watch porn do you think of my little girl?" he squeezed the horsewhip in his hand.

"No." Marlik said with a horrified look on his face. He watched as the horsewhip slammed down on his leg. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!?"

"You lie!"

"I thought that was for the machine to decide!" Marlik snapped back.

"You dare snap at me!" Namair yelled lifting the whip high above his head.

Marlik squeezed his eyes shut, this was going to hurt. He let out a sigh of relief when it snapped down on the chair beside him.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" Marlik asked getting sick of the intimidation techniques. "It must have been a thing in his genetics. His brother had smashed a policemen's head against the table when he tried to stick it in his face. Although he wasn't strapped down at the time.

"I ask the questions!" He lifted the whip above his head again ready to slam is down on Marlik's arm.

Marlik closed his eyes, all he could hope was that the skin didn't welt immediately, he liked this suit. He heard the machine switch off and the restraints that held him down released. He opened his eyes only to have a hand help him up. "If you can stand up to me and just under three quartes of the worlds army, then you have enough balls to date my daughter. By gods your gonna need them, especially with her." Namair smiled. He looked tough but you ask anyone he was a 'big hot softie', well that was if you asked Tapanga or Ally.

The lights switched back on and the music started back up. Blade's eyes widened, he and Leo were only half way up the stairs on their way to escaping before getting caught. Holding hands for example. Well, Bria and Droy weren't about to let them escape without being noticed. The twins jumped onto the closest semi-clear table "Lovers escaping!"

The whole crowed turned around to see the two skulking up the stairs. "Finally!" most of the crowed cried. Most of them had been saying those two would make such a cute couple since the day they had first found each other. Blade glared at the two and raced up the stairs. The two of them climbed out of his window and out on to the roof. The fire works were about to start. The Scotch family moved out onto the balcony and into the gardens to watch. The girls followed Leo and Blade. Ally climbed out onto the roof behind the two with her camera, she lay on her stomach and waited. The two leaned in as the fire works exploded for the first time. Then, snap! A perfect picture of the two kissing with fireworks in the background. But the only thing was she forgot to turn the flash off. Leo and Blade swung around ready to snatch the camera. Ally stared at them for a second before dramatically putting one foot on the edge of the fourth storey. "Oh…no…I …am…slipping!" she said pauses between each word. For dramatic effect. Then she did the unthinkable. She threw herself off the roof. Leo and Blade dived to grab he feet. Pulling her back onto the roof panting. Ally gave them both a hug then climbed back into the house. The perfect ploy to get them to forget about the camera.

Tapanga stood mouth open….before she burst out laughing. "Ally what would have happened if neither of them had caught you."

Ally's eyes became wide, while the lights were on in her head, no body was home.

It was hard to tell when the party stopped. People left as they pleased. Seto was among the first dragging his little brother with him, being chased by Maximillion. The Girls sometimes wondered if he had a fetish for Kaiba or something. The girls, their boyfriends, their brothers and their favourite cousins all retired to the upper balcony watching the fifth fireworks display for the night, in the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep in each others arms. Tapanga in Yami's, Ally in Bakura's, Tash in Marlik's, Blade in Leo's (after much wrestling as to who was going to be the one being held), Darja in Droy's and Benji in Bria's.

_**I know…I know……awwwwwwwwwww!!!!**__**Wow that my dear friends has got to be one of the longest chapters ever……so to benji'sloverisacowfree that counts are two! HA! Why I hear you ask…wel because it is nine pges! TWO!!!!HA! lol**_

_**BTW Bria's name is pronounced Br - I- a (the i as in I am) and Droy as in Troy but with a D**_

_**Oh and I apologise if there are random letter's missing, my key board seems to be choosing which letters out of words it doesn't want there….I have done my best whilst typing it to pick up on them.**_

_**Ok…Ok….You have gotta love my two newest twins…..if you don't well you suck…..lol….I luv em'……..Pls review…..tell me how much you liked it or disliked it……depending on your preferences………awwwwwww….sorry still in luv with my twincest. **_


	34. Twins

_**Hello pplz….sorry it took so long….I have been busy with the arafura games and catche up for skool……so without further adue…..chapter 34**_

Tash, Ally and Tapanga made their way into school dragging their feet. All three of them were exhausted all for different reasons. Ally's brother's had been playing love sick music well into the night, both taking turns at writing reports which were due last Friday, that was one thing that hadn't changed they still never made due dates. Tash was still recovering from her week long family reunion. And Tapanga had started her more intense training, her brother made her train harder before she was to go into her first competition at the end of the month.

They saw their brothers watching from the window standing in a picture perfect formation the window wide open. The sight of their brothers exhausted them even more…However a spark of energy bolted through them. Their twins raced forward wearing the school uniform in a way that could only be described as cool, they had their jacket's sleeves were scrunched up to well above their elbow, their shirts were half tucked in with the top few buttons undone, multiple necklaces that matched yet were different, a couple of leather wrist bands, two belts and _the_ _hat_. No outfit was ever complete without _the hat_. It was your normal grey detective style hat with a thin black band around the base. "Yo…Tapanga…Ally...our little porn stars!"

Tapanga and Ally's faces lit up. As their brothers almost fell out the window, starting to seriously question their supposed good behaviour. Droy and Bria hugged the two girls swapping in their usual dramatic manner.

Tash glared, she didn't like the twins much, they always took the spotlight away from her, more to the point Tapanga and Ally got so caught up with them that they forget about her. (A/N: so they don't seem like cruel ppl…..they don't abandon her at all it just seems that way). Yami and Bakura, despite the fact that the twins were literally all over their girlfriends had begun to like them. Especially after the incident at the mall with Leo and Blade…

_Flashback._

_Leo threw the last punch and the guy that had groped his sister dropped to the ground to join the other five members of his group. Blade dropped his drink at the sight. "How…How could…how could you do this."_

_Droy jumped in behind them Bria joining him mouthing the words Blade had just said looking more shocked then Blade did, while Bria stood with a guilty look on his face, an over exaggerated version of Leo's._

"_How could you cheat on me?" Blade said sounding hurt._

_Droy mouthed the words only adding in arm movements. Yami, Bakura, Marlik, Tapanga Tash and Ally all stood watching with Darja and Benji at the front, as a group formed around Droy and Bria as if they were performers._

"_Blade…I'm sorry…I…I tried to stall but they just came at me…I even delayed beating the last guy so that…Blade I'm sorry." Leo said in a pleading yet manly voice._

_Bria stepped over imaginary bodies mouthing the words Leo said closing the gap between him and Droy. The audience had established that Bria was in fact playing Leo and Droy Blade. Bria took Droy's hands in his, mocking the love between Leo and Blade._

_Blade sighed. "Fine just don't do it again…or I swear I will rip your tonsils out through your ass." _

_Droy ripped his hands away from Bria's mouthing Blades words, waving a hand around in a way that suited the threat. Unfortunately for them that was the end of it, they improvised the rest. Droy grabbed dipping him, he smiled and winked at the audience sliding his hat down to cover his and Bria's face. The crowd erupted, cheering and clapping. Unfortunate for the twins Leo and Blade had, had their back to the whole thing, not realizing the mockery of their fight (however brief it may be)._

_The performing twins bowed repeatedly before being alerted to the fact Leo and Blade looked like they were going to rip their insides out, then they tipped their hats and bolted leaving a cheering audience. _

_End Flashback._

They couldn't help but love them after that. Even if they did constantly grab and make remarks regarding their girlfriends and there not so good behavior, whilst every one thought they were little angels. Either way the girls told them the night they met the special twins (as they were now referred to) that if they couldn't get along they had "no future together…they are like family". The guys merely responded "well if that is how your family behaves you should all be locked up."

At that the girls had a grin on their faces that screamed more than groping. Which really made them wonder….

The twins had arranged their classes so that there was always at least one of them in each of the girls classes to the point that on the only line the girls were all apart they had three classes so that they could go to each one. "How the hell are you going to manage that?" Marlik asked looking over their schedule.

They smiled and winked. "With ease." (only the twins could give an answer like that and somewhat be believed.) "How bout a tour?"

Ally and Tapanga jumped at the chance. Grabbing their arms and dragging them toward the school with Bakura and Yami following close behind. Marlik went to follow but Tash grabbed him and dragged him toward the tree they sat under on cool summer days. He smiled it was obvious that she was jealous, he didn't mind though.

As they entered the school Tapanga and Ally looked up to the window their brothers were watching from, Blade was trying to calm Leo (unfortunately it wasn't with a steamy kiss…..damn!) where as Darja and Benji were leaning on the window sill an arm hanging out the window with dreamy looks on their faces. One thing could be said about both the twins they were all dramatic.

They lead them up and down halls getting more then a few looks, at both the fact that they were holding the twins hands and that Yami and Bakura were following.

Finally they reached their final destination, their first class. The twins smooth talked the teacher as they did their presentation telling the class they were in fact from the scotch family and they had been living in Egypt at an archeological dig, before that of course they were living in the Amazon rain forest looking for traces of the Amazonian women. Although this was all true they way they told the story it sounded like they went on long adventures every day that required stamina, bravery, courage, and the pretty girl at the end (However they always assured Ally and Tapanga it was only a fling, "A pathetic attempt to fill the void that was left when they weren't there")

Their next class was just as exciting, Darja's music class which turned into the twins dancing to what ever music was put on whilst Darja and Droy kept looking at each other for long periods of time almost as if to say get a room. 'snap' another one for the collection Ally had brought herself a little digital camera and learnt how to turn the flash off, since then she had been taking pictures of everything, from every time Leo look at Blade smiling (she even had one of Blade looking down at his table smiling yet blushing with Leo smiling behind him) to Droy and Darja (Bria and Benji were getting there they just weren't as obvious) the new gay it unofficial couple which all the girls (that supported gay relationships) adored; these random pictures which no one was ever expecting were put into a final scrap book for the year.

It wasn't until math class that the twins (only one of them was in this class Droy…Bria was in Tash's class) settled as much as they possibly could which was just less then them interrupting the teacher every five seconds to relate what they were being taught to a place or adventure they had been on. The teacher got through a quarter of the class before it was over Tapanga rushed her things away and ran out the door with Droy at her side. Yami shook his head, _wish she would get that excited about spending time with me_, he packed his things away noticing Tapanga had left her mobile phone behind. He picked it up as it began to ring. _Oh god what do I do. __**Andswer it dumb ass **__hey don't you give me attitude…arrr it's still ringing…I'll answer it….__**let me guess you are gonna take the credit for that brilliant I am. **_Yami flipped the mobile open. "Hello?"

"Hello?" came the _male_ response.

"Who's this?" Yami asked.

"Rez…….whose this?" the voice asked.

"Yami."

"Well I don't mean to be rude Yami but what are you doing answering my girlfriends phone?"

Yami's eyes widened. "Excuse me. She's my girlfriend." Yami scoffed.

There was silence on the end of the phone, then he spoke again. "Well there must be some mistake because she is mine…she tells me she loves me and me only does she tell you that?"

Yami sat silently not knowing what to say it was true she had never said I love you and you only that when he heard her voice. Tapanga on the other end of the line. "Who you on the phone to honey?" He was shocked beyond words, he hung up the phone his expression nothing beyond priceless.

Tapanga snatched the phone of Bria who giggled like a mischievous child. Bria hugged Tapanga watching as the door opened behind them. Yami stood unable to believe his eyes Tapanga in the arms of another man. Tapanga spun around with a smile, which quickly disappeared noticing Yami's look. "Who's Rez?"

Bria burst out laughing. Tapanga looked at Yami. "You were on the phone to him. Rez, got to be one of the less creative names you have come up with."

"Tapanga tell me you love me." Yami burst out.

Tapanga shook her head and smiled at Bria. "Tsk tsk tsk…leave him alone would you….Yami I love you and only you….boyfriend wise that is" she walked over and hugged him. She whispered in his ear "Don't let them bother you." She reached into his pocket and pulled her mobile out and don't answer the phone if it says private….it's usually them with their fake names and changed voices….their little joke."

Yami breathed a sigh of relief, returning the hug. It was becoming increasingly obvious that living with these two would be a lot more draining then he previously thought.

_**well there you have it people four pages of twincest……lol……please review….although I don't care anymore if you do or don't review because ppl I have found a new incentive **__**to updating…your turn Ally! Aka benji'sloverizacowfree.**_


End file.
